


The Face of Funtom

by MxQuincyQuinn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, People Die But I Wont Say Who, Reincarnation, Violence, also this is like 6 years old, i will finish it eventually, sex lots of it, written before twin reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxQuincyQuinn/pseuds/MxQuincyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive, the obnoxiously wealthy CEO, is looking for a new personal assistant. When he runs into the perfect person, is it coincidence or destiny that brings them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

“Fucking hell… god-fuckin’... fuck…”  

Ciel Phantomhive walked at a clipped pace, which was to say – rather fast – down the crowded streets of midtown Manhattan, dodging pedestrians with ease. He only had one eye to see with, or at least it appeared that way. A long, elegant jacket didn’t quite match the aura given off by his ragged jeans or expensive, well-polished boots. Despite the curses that he mumbled under his breath, the short male was actually having a nice day. Especially now that he had escaped from his dreary job of signing papers.

Well, that wasn’t quite accurate. He did _other_ things too, but today was a paper-signing-day and Ciel didn’t care one bit for that sort of thing.

He brushed dark hair out of the way of his uncovered eye, squinting in the bright daylight. It was at times like this where he really wished that he could wear sunglasses but _noooo_ that would look ridiculous. He gave a huff of a sigh, his attention suddenly distracted by a fluttering of wings in the alley next to him. Ciel stopped walking, moving close to the marble exterior of the tall building next to him. Pedestrians passed him by, but none seemed to be interested in the exotic display of animal life within the city.

That might seem like he would be peeking in on some sort of ritualistic mating ceremony, but it was in fact more gory than that. Ciel watched with detached interest, unfazed by the raven devouring the corpse of some poor animal. It might have been a rabbit… or perhaps it was a dog.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ciel leaned up against the building and turned his attention away from the sight of nature and towards his phone. He had a meeting tomorrow that was rather important – if he bought out that company, it would boost the products that Funtom could sell. It would increase the value of his company and much more – but he had a problem.

Ciel Phantomhive needed a personal assistant – someone to manage his affairs just a little better. Sure, he could do it all himself, but if he had just a little more help, things would go much easier.

He gave another huff of air and frowned as his world was suddenly eclipsed by a shadow of a man who was walking _way too fast_ towards him, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere _._ The tall man collided roughly with him, and worst of all, spilled a bright red tea all over his clothes. It was cool (thank god) but it was, without a doubt, going to stain.

A personal assistant could clean his clothes for him, he thought.  

“What the FUCK is your deal? Do you think you can just run around without looking where you’re going? and with a tea without a lid? What the hell is your deal?”

Ciel inhaled, attempting to calm down and glanced up at the perpetrator. He was tall, with longish black hair that framed his face and skin the color of paper. The most astonishing thing about this rude man were his eyes. Ciel swore that he saw them glimmer pink for a moment, but in the next second, they were a reddish-brown.

“Oh dear… I am terribly sorry… I wasn’t watching where I was - ”

“Yeah, yeah. Save it.” Ciel interrupted, irritated by the overly polite British accent. Really, this guy was a piece of work.

“But- is there some way I can help?”

“No.” Ciel ended the conversation and turned on his toe, heading past the corpse of the animal to one of the tallest buildings in the area. It was the Funtom headquarters and he owned the penthouse at the very top. He would change quickly and that would be that. Obsessing over some clumsy stranger would do no good.

Who drank red iced tea with no lid? That was a disaster just waiting to happen…

He took the elevator to the top of the building, sliding his id through the card reader to prove that he was, in fact, Ciel Phantomhive. The door opened and he walked out into his spacious living room, the room filled with blinding light that came from the sun that hovered above some of the smaller buildings. Ciel grumbled and turned to the left, walking past his kitchen, then making a slight right into his bedroom. It was dark in here  - he liked to keep the curtains closed – but a few strategically placed lamps gave the room a perfect amount of light.

Ciel undid his buttons and zippers, tossing his clothes to the side without care. He would have to get both his shirt and coat dry-cleaned. A frown crossed his face as he knelt by them and took the stained fabric between his fingers. It was sticky and tasted metallic when he brought his fingers to his mouth.

He snarled and tossed his shirt to the side, stumbling into the bathroom to wash his mouth out. Disgusting! Was that blood? That man – what had he been doing?

Ciel reached his hands behind his head to undo the knot of his eyepatch, letting it drop to the ground. He blinked, rubbing his dual-colored eyes. His left iris was a pinkish-purple and the other was a clear blue. Ciel hated looking like a freak – so he covered his eye. There was nothing worse in this world than looking weird. He hated being taunted for his looks. It was his secret and he had hidden his eye forever, ever since he was a kid. The only people who had seen it were his parents and they were dead.

Anyway, it was time for bed. He had a big day tomorrow and he didn’t want to be tired. The CEO slid under his silken sheets and turned off the lights. Tomorrow he would worry.

-

Sebastian stared at his empty cup and growled. He could have gone about that in a much cleaner way. And he hadn’t expected the Phantomhive boy to leave so quickly. But he had made an impression and that was his goal. Close enough.

Oh, and that wasn’t tea.

He snorted. Really? Tea? He was the last person ever to even consider drinking such a beverage. Sebastian had hoped to finish off the life of that poor creature, but it seemed it was destined for a higher purpose.

There was a flash of white fangs as his tongue traced over his lips to catch the last bits of the animal’s soul. Reduced to eating the souls of animals? it was a ridiculous notion. But to maintain certain… agreements… changes had to be made.

Until that time.

Soon, very soon.

He had marked Ciel Phantomhive and that was all he needed to do for the day. Sebastian turned on his heel, heading home to plot for tomorrow.

He could return to the Funtom building the next day and apologize. Offer to clean his clothes or something. Ciel’s thoughts had been so loud – a need for a personal assistant, some sort of merging event the next day, and other things that weren’t as important. That gave him some insight on what to do.

Sebastian passed a tall sycamore and nodded at the doorman before taking the stairs up to the third floor. He paused before the door to his apartment and fiddled with his keys. This door was always getting stuck but he hadn’t taken the time to fix it because _they_ kept getting in the way.

The door finally opened and Sebastian sighed as he entered to a typical scene – a red lump sprawled over the entire couch and a figure hidden behind the sheets of a newspaper.

“Shouldn’t you two be getting to work?” Sebastian slid off his shoes, addressing his question to the man behind the paper.

“Not today. The senior reapers aren’t needed right now.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing.” Sebastian poked at the mass of red on his couch. “Come now, Grell. I’d like to sit down.”

Grell shifted awake with a dramatic yawn, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. “Oh, that wasn’t as rude as usual.”

Sebastian sat down as she moved over. “Maybe you should consider drinking coffee.”

“And have gross breath? No thank you!”

Believe it or not, those two were supernatural beings in charge of collecting the souls of deceased humans. William and Grell were as close as twins and as annoying as flies. William was serious and Grell was… insane, to put it mildly. Grell had finally gotten a sex change surgery to the relief of just about _everyone_ who knew her.

They were an odd couple but they had gotten better over the years. Or maybe, Sebastian considered, he had just gotten soft.

“Did you make contact with the brat?” Grell asked, with a touch of excitement.

Sebastian nodded.

This bit of information was enough that William set his paper down, folding it precisely before pushing up his glasses and arching a brow at Sebastian.

“Really? So are you going to begin the process so we can finally be rid of you?”

Grell sniffed. “Will, darling, please don’t be rude. I think it’s terribly exciting news.”

“I’m not thrilled for what it’ll mean for the records but… whatever. A deal is a deal.” He nodded at Grell. “Let’s go.”

The two, red and black, left, leaving Sebastian to sit in quiet and ponder his moves for the next day.

Ciel’s mind had revealed that he had a meeting with the head of a rival company at 10. If he arrived at that time, afterwards he could track down Ciel and see if he could somehow become his personal assistant.

After all, that would be the simplest way of gaining his trust.

-

The next morning, Sebastian woke from his indulgent sleep and got ready for what he was sure was going to be an interesting day.

Sebastian straightened his tie and checked his reflection with a sigh. He looked fine. This was stupid, feeling nervous.

“Here we go…”

The morning air was brisk but nice; the heat of the day hadn’t set in yet. He passed so many pedestrians, everyone on their way to work. What would they think of the secret world that they never knew anything about? What would they say if they knew that the man brushing past them was a demon?

As he entered the Funtom building, the hairs on the back of his neck began to tingle. There was someone familiar here – someone who he had thought was long gone.

Sebastian stiffened as a familiar hand grasped his tie, golden eyes blazing at him.

“Michaelis.”

He easily pried the hand off his tie, brushing off where Claude had touched him.

“I see that you still haven’t learned manners yet, Faustus.”

The other demon scoffed. “At least I didn’t lose my prey’s soul.”

“Shut up.”

Red eyes blazed pink and Sebastian debated the consequences of beating the shit out of the other demon. It totally wasn’t worth it, but oh – he wished he could. The satisfaction would be worth it but Ciel was worth more than just a petty fight.

He inhaled. He’d punch the shit out of this asshole later.

“Alois?”

Both demons turned to look towards the elevator and inhaled simultaneously.

There he was, Ciel Phantomhive.

He was still so beautiful, older now, his face handsome and angled – that baby fat long, long gone – one eye still covered, the other filled with cunning. Ciel dressed casually now, a navy tie hanging loosely over a white collared shirt, black pants clinging closely to his thin legs.

Ciel still had that delicate, noble air to him.

And then – there was also the Trancy boy. Well, Jim, but whatever. Sebastian gave a short glance to him and frowned. Something was up with that kid – well, more than usual. But he didn’t care right now.

“He’s beautiful.” The annoying monotone of the other demon interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes.” Sebastian had to agree. It was a fact.

Claude moved away from to sit on a modern square of a chair and Sebastian continued to lean against the wall.

Not too much longer now.

-

In Ciel’s office, Alois sat opposite the CEO in a plain, padded chair. He leaned forward, resting his chin on interlaced fingers. Ciel regarded him with a thoughtful look.

“Do you really think that buying my company will make Funtom stronger? I mean, we’re not exactly related to your products.”

Ciel shrugged. “I don’t think it’s an issue. I’ve been meaning to expand into the video game industry, but I don’t think it’s necessary to create a whole new idea.” He smirked, leaning back with a confident air. “Not while I can just buy you out.”

“Hm – I see what you mean.” Alois commented, with a flippant air, not really paying attention as he stared at the CEO. “But, isn’t merging a bad idea? Like, that messed things up for the both of us?”

Ciel raised a brow. “What are you blabbering on about, Trancy?”

This fucking kid made no sense.

“I mean – like – you’re always hiding stuff! There’s no way you could successfully merge them!”

_What?_

“I’ve known you forever though – and you’re still hiding things from me!”

“Alois – what are you doing! Stop!”

Ciel panicked, reaching under the desk for his alarm button, fingers finding nothing. Alois was crawling over the table towards him, sky blue eyes a bloody red with slit pupils. He seemed crazed and Ciel was frozen with fear by those inhuman eyes. He tried to pull and couldn’t as Alois grabbed his face.

“Why do you pretend like you’re normal? ‘Cause you aren’t, Phantomhive! You’re just as strange as I am!” His face brightened as the eyepatch fell to the floor, “Oh! It’s almost the same as it was!”

A dagger appeared between the blond’s fingers and Ciel tried to do something, scream, move, fight, anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 24 September 2014


	2. Attack

The receptionist had been watching the two raven-haired males with interest. From her vantage point, they looked like siblings. This (mistaken) belief was strengthened as she saw them flinch simultaneously. 

Sebastian glanced at Claude, noting the other's frown. "What an interesting surge of fear. I don't suppose your _pet_ had anything to do with that."

"I should hope not."

"Excuse me," Sebastian called over to the receptionist, "what floor would Mr. Phantomhive currently be on?"

"The tenth floor. Is something wrong?"

She never did receive a response as the two males rushed to the stairs, quickly taking them at a dangerous rate. They were soon out of sight.

“You better not be preying on my Ciel.” Sebastian yelled, a flight of stairs ahead of Claude. “You have never been able to control Alois and you certainly won't be able to master Ciel.” 

"Do you believe that his unstable personality is entirely my fault?"

"Yes, I do. You only added to it."

"Insanity and imbalance is a lovely flavor."

"For a while, yes, and then you'll begin to crave something a little more... refined." 

Sebastian pushed the door to the tenth floor open with a force that shook the frame. He inhaled and followed the unmistakable scent of blood and fear to the second door he saw. It shattered under the force of Sebastian’s kick. Time seemed to slow down and the scene froze before his eyes. Blood droplets were suspended around Ciel like water in space. Alois had a knife in his hand, an elegant twisted object that was clearly not from this era. Slashes ran down Ciel’s chest and face, primarily around his violet eye, and Alois was just drawing the knife from Ciel’s back in, as far as Sebastian could tell, was the longest and deepest wound. He glanced behind him- Claude had a horrified look on his face. Time started again and Sebastian felt that he was moving too slowly. Claude tackled Alois and pushed him down, the knife dropping uselessly from his hands. Sebastian gently grabbed Ciel, carefully avoiding the slash marks, and brought him to the opposing corner from the other pair. He leaned Ciel’s back against the wall and cupped Ciel’s face in his hands and looked to see what the damage was. There were numerous scratches around his right eye, which was horribly gouged, yet still in place. 

Ciel groaned, in an obvious amount of pain. “Who are you?”

“Ciel, it’s Sebastian. We met yesterday, remember? I ran into you.” 

“Yeah... I know who you are...” 

“Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you.” 

“I don’t understand... Why did this happen? Hey, Sebastian, is my eye gone? It hurts so badly...” 

“Your eye is still there. Everything will be okay.” 

His reassuring words were not effective as Ciel gasped something incoherent about not being to be able to see, before passing out.

Sebastian sighed, tightening his grip on the now unconscious Phantomhive. Ciel's phone was inside his ruined jacket's pocket. He rubbed his thumb over the screen looking through the CEO's contacts to successfully find his home address. Sebastian lifted the unconscious boy without any effort, holding him bridal style. 

"I expect you to maintain more control over _that_.” Claude flushed, both angry and embarrassed. 

Sebastian stepped over the shattered bits of the door and headed back to the stairs, pushing the door open with his shoulder, intending to exit via the roof. He talked to Ciel as he ran up the stairs, “I hope you'll forgive me. I should have known that something was wrong as soon as I saw Claude was there."

He kicked the door open and stepped out onto the roof, the wind blowing through his black hair. He addressed Ciel once more, “I am a demon, bound to protect you. I have failed, but it _will not_ happen again." 

Sebastian jumped. 

His plan was to jump from skyscraper to high-rise until he was close enough to the ground to land safely with Ciel in his arms. This was a faster and more effective way of reaching Ciel’s home, rather than attempting to fight through traffic. Sebastian could then begin tending to the CEO's wounds.

The metal roof clanged as he landed on the lower building. Leaving a dent, Sebastian prepared to jump once more. This process continued until a final jump where he hit the ground running. 

“Almost there.” The large house was protected by a metal fence. Sebastian easily vaulted the fence and shouldered the door open. He ran past two men who looked surprised at the intrusion, then shocked at the sight of Ciel. 

“I need water and bandages,” Sebastian spoke calmly, as to not startle them. 

One of the males, with white hair and green eyes, opened a door to a bedroom and waved Sebastian in, a pale snake coiled around his shoulder and arm, “In here- says Goethe.” 

Sebastian gently placed Ciel on the bed and began to undress him. Crimson eyes narrowed at the damage Alois had done. Ciel’s breathing was shallow and the skin around his eyes was puffed up and bruising. His bare chest radiated heat. The slashes were welled with blood and definitely needed stitches. Sebastian checked Ciel’s back and growled at the deepest wound that stretched from his shoulder blades to nearly his hips. 

Sebastian sighed in frustration. The two other apparent residents returned, bearing a bowl of water and cloth bandages. 

“This is what we’ve got...” The male with longer white hair spoke, placing the items on the bedside table. 

“How can we help? Does Ciel need to go to a hospital? Says Wilde.” 

Sebastian thought for a moment and explained what had happened, simply that he had been attacked. They nodded, still concerned and confused. 

“I would take him to a hospital, but look at this,” Ciel’s skin was dotted with ruby colored stars with within circles, the demonic mark of Claude Faustus, “Anything modern would worsen the effects of these symbols.” 

Sebastian took out his cell phone and called the Undertaker.

“Hello?” The greeting was accompanied by a high pitched giggle.

“It’s Sebastian.” 

“Sebastian! How are you? Do you have a wonderful joke for me?” 

"Not this time. I found Ciel, as you probably heard from Grell and the others. Alois and Claude were also present. Ciel was attacked by Alois and he's in critical condition.” 

Sebastian knew that the Undertaker would be tracing the number and location and...

A loud bang was heard as the Undertaker appeared next to Sebastian who rolled his eyes, “You’ve got to teach me how to do that.” 

The Undertaker was dressed in all black with a long coat that covered up his boots, revealing only glimpses of silver buckles. He leaned over Ciel, thoughtfully examining him with eerie, vivid green eyes. 

“Alois did a rather nice job. Ah, it's artistic, yet clean. I’ll stitch him up and he'll be right as rain.” He waved at Sebastian and the others, “Go off and busy yourselves, then."

The other two (Friends? Roommates?) males left and Sebastian lingered, watching Ciel's chest rise with unsteady, shallow breaths. The Undertaker produced a bag, filled with disinfectant, needles, and thread. He organized a space, adding the disinfectant to the bowl of water, methodically cleaning and threading a needle. 

“He'll be fine. I'm a actually a professional when it comes to these matters.” 

"I'm confident in your abilities." Sebastian moved to the side, allowing the Undertaker plenty of room to work. He took Ciel's hand, squeezing gently as he kneeled beside the bed. It pained him to see his Ciel like this, to know that he had _failed_ to protect him. But this was how it was. There hadn't been a better opportunity to approach the CEO. It didn't matter now. Sebastian was not willing to tamper with the flow of time. He would simply have to do better from now on.   

* * *

Ciel drifted in and out of consciousness. He could feel the needle being pushing through his skin, pulling the two edges of a cut together. His stomach turned at the sensation. The pain was now constant enough that he didn't notice it fluctuate anymore.  At one point he woke up screaming, half of his vision flickering. Every part of his body screamed along in pain, especially his back. 

He saw a blurred version of Sebastian who seemed to be trying to talk to him, crimson eyes intent with worry. And then he passed out once more.

This time it felt like he was drowning in cloying fog. He took a deep breath and prepared for the air to suffocate him when he heard a deep voice calling his name.

_"Ciel... Wake up, my Ciel. Now is not the time to succumb to darkness."_

He tried and successfully opened his eyes. His right side remained dark but a now familiar face with ruby eyes was sitting next to him. 

Sebastian smiled, still holding Ciel's hand. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?” 

“How do you think?” Ciel looked down and gasped. The damage was a lot worse than he had expected. His torso was covered with precise crisscrossing stitches. Ciel cupped a hand over his mouth, trying not to retch. This was absolutely horrifying. Why would he be the target for such a malicious attack? 

He took a deep breath. Than another. It would be embarrassing to have a panic attack in front of Sebastian, this person who had been so kind to him. He barely knew the raven-haired man and Sebastian had already _saved_ his life. 

Sebastian watched Ciel inhale, the stitches flexing with every breath. Despite his unnerving name, the Undertaker was an impressive surgeon. 

But this. . . Ciel slipped out of the bed, gingerly walking across the room, revealing the most horrendous wound curving across his back. He stumbled into the washroom, shutting the door. 

Sebastian was furious. Mostly with himself and plenty with Claude and Alois. Again, there was nothing to be done but to do his best to protect Ciel from now on. 

 

The bathroom mirror revealed even more stitching across his back. Ciel felt like he was nothing more than an abused doll, sewn up to keep its shape. He decided he couldn’t stomach seeing another wound and closed his one good eye, the comforting feeling of darkness washing over him. 

Red eyes darted up to the bathroom. He sensed Ciel passing out once more and Sebastian rushed into the bathroom to catch the CEO. The boy's skin was hot on his fingers as he returned Ciel back to the bed. He rested Ciel’s head on one of the pillows and settled next to him. Sebastian pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arms carefully about Ciel’s waist, hugging him close. 

“I’m not going to let go of you again. . . I’m so sorry, Ciel. . .” he whispered. 

 

He watched Ciel sleep. The boy seemed to be more peaceful now, but his skin still radiated heat. Sebastian flipped the light on and carefully examined Ciel’s back. Claude’s symbol was still scattered across his skin like a bad case of unearthly chicken pox. His fingers danced across the marks, causing them to react. They didn't dissipate as he had hoped, but they did seem lessened. 

A thought occurred to him. Why was Claude's sign scattered across Ciel's skin if Alois had been the one to attack? Was that Claude's knife and had he told Alois to attack Ciel and it went too far? Had Alois only been supposed to do enough damage to mark Ciel and got carried away? These questions were pressing and Sebastian wished he knew the answers. 

"Ciel, I need to talk to you.” 

The injured male opened his good eye, the other one now swollen shut, and spoke, “What do you want from me, Sebastian? And why are you in my bed?” 

“The circumstances of your injuries concern me. I didn't think you really wanted to be left alone either.” 

“That's nice of you to be worried. And, yeah, I really would rather not to be alone.” 

"Now, please take me seriously for a minute, okay?” 

Ciel raised an eyebrow, curious. “What is it?”

“To be blunt, Ciel, I am a demon. You are the reincarnation of your ancestor, the first Ciel Phantomhive, who I was in service to in the 19th century. We are bound together by fate itself.” 

Ciel sighed. "Look, I'm not interested in your occult beliefs. I appreciate that you saved my life but I can't honestly believe that you are a demon or that I am reincarnated."

Sebastian frowned, he had expected this, but it was still saddening to see Ciel reject him so swiftly. 

“I can prove it to you.” 

“Give it a try, I suppose.” 

“This might hurt,” he warned. Ciel’s shoulder moved beneath him in a shrug. 

He felt Sebastian place his hand over his damaged eye and a searing pain shot through his body. Images flashed before him, vivid in his mind’s eye.

_A boy with the same appearance as himself pulled off an eyepatch, revealing an eye with a pentagram burned into it... A man with black hair bowed before the same boy, his hand pressed to his chest... Crimson eyes flashed and blood splattered everywhere_... _The same boy standing in a chapel..._

The images cut off as Sebastian lifted his hand from Ciel’s eye. Hopefully Ciel had seen enough. He allowed his three sets of wings to burst from his shoulder blades. Perhaps this would aid to convince the boy. 

“Wow...” Ciel reached up and let his fingers touch the huge wings which were like that of a raven or crow, with huge pitch black feathers. They were real.

Sebastian concentrated and let his wings vanish once again, “Do you believe me now?”

“I guess? You haven't convinced me of this reincarnation aspect but I can believe that you are a demon.” 

Sebastian relaxed, “I'll be satisfied with that, for now.”

“Now, get off me, you big lug!” grunted Ciel, “Are you trying to aggravate my injuries?” 

Sebastian moved off of him and flopped to his side, staring into Ciel’s blue eye, “Please let me stay with you.” 

“You can be my PA. And we’ll work up to something else.” Ciel ruffled Sebastian’s hair, “I’m not the same person you remember, if that is true. I can’t understand your feelings, yet. I know that you feel strongly about me, in several different ways.” He sighed, “I am so confused right now. Please understand that I just want to take it one day at a time.” 

Ciel fell asleep once more, held fast in Sebastian's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 28 September 2014


	3. Day One

The sunlight streaming through his curtains was irritating enough to wake the injured CEO. He strained to get up and realized why he could not, as a raven haired man still had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It seemed that Sebastian was still asleep.

“Get off of me. . .” Ciel complained, mostly to himself, “Honestly, why did I let you sleep in my bed?”

Ciel felt Sebastian stir, his crimson eyes opening and he spoke, “I still have yet to heal your eye. Stop distracting me. . .”

A stabbing pain shot through Ciel’s body as Sebastian gently placed his hand over the damaged eye. His mouth open in a silent scream, Ciel swore that he could feel his skin moving and repairing itself. Blood leaked like tears from his eye, leaving red trails down his cheek.

Well, it was a bit of a lie to say that he healed Ciel's eye. It would be more accurate to say that he had replaced the scratches with his own mark. That was a fair trade and it would allow him to keep track of Ciel. Drops of red blood lingered on his fingers and Sebastian managed to restrain from licking off the oh-so-tempting liquid. Ciel’s scent was strong in the air and he had to admit, it drove him a bit mad. The taste of a strong soul...

Ciel rubbed his eye, which was a mistake as he inhaled sharply. It still hurt. His hand was gently removed from his face, held tightly by Sebastian.

"I wouldn't touch your eye just yet." Ciel watched the demon move off the bed and grab a length of cotton bandages. He was confused as Sebastian _salivated_ on to them, soaking the material.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sebastian returned to the bed and sat next to Ciel with the damp bandages in his hand. "My saliva has healing properties. If you don't mind too much, it will help your eye to heal quickly."

"I suppose you know what you're doing."

The bandages were cool on his face as Sebastian wrapped them around his right side and under his hair with a practiced hand. Had he done this before? It didn't hurt as much now. Ciel blushed as Sebastian leaned in and planted a kiss on top of the bandages.

"Thank you." Ciel found that he was sitting astride Sebastian thighs which was embarrassing considering that he was half naked with his shorts in tatters. He was an utter mess with one black sock bunched around his ankle and the other pulled up to his knee. Ciel pressed his hands to his face, feeling humiliated. Sebastian was so handsome with his perfect alabaster skin and stunning eyes and it was even more of a bonus that he happened to be extraordinarily kind.

"What do you plan on doing, Ciel? You are hurt and I believe that it would be understood if you didn't go into Funtom today."

"You're probably right but I think my employees would be more relieved to see that I'm okay. And I could show you around and introduce you as my PA." _The man who saved me,_ he added silently.

"Ah, well, if that is what you wish, I shall comply. Would you like me to help you get ready?"

"Uh, I think I'm capable of doing that much."

"My apologies. May I see how your eye has healed?"

Ciel shrugged. "I doubt that it's better already, but go ahead."

He slid forward directly onto Sebastian's lap and let the man undo the bandages. Ciel gingerly opened his eye once the last of the cloth had been removed. It seemed that his eye had healed (impressively fast) at least as far as he could tell. His vision was distorted though, it was like everything on his right side had been flattened. At least it didn't hurt anymore.

"Much better. Is your vision okay?"

Ciel flinched as Sebastian waved his hand in front of his face.

"Don't do that. My depth perception is fucked, but it's okay otherwise." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his language. "Sorry."

"Well, then I'll let you get ready, then." Ciel draped his arms around Sebastian's neck and gave the bigger man a hug. Sebastian looked surprised for a moment as Ciel rested his head on his shoulder.

"Again, thank you."

Sebastian disentangled himself from Ciel to stand up and stretch, his suit completely rumpled. He went and pushed open one of the windows in Ciel’s room.

"I’ll see you in a little while.” Ciel heard more than saw Sebastian leap out of the window and hit the ground with a dull _thump_.

He sighed and fell back into his bed. Sebastian was really quite incredible. This was It was quite surprising how this had turned out. He would have never guessed that Sebastian was a demon or known that he was the apparent reincarnation of his ancestor. It was quite overwhelming.

Sebastian opened his car door. He had ran from Ciel’s house to the parking garage to retrieve the forgotten transportation. Undertaker was still over at Ciel’s house, instructing the other two males (apparently named Snake and Pluto- obvious reincarnations) on what to do if anything went wrong with Ciel’s stitches. Sebastian snickered. The Undertaker was sure to give Ciel a surprise.

As the Shinigami continued their long lives, they had drifted from job to job in order to blend in with humans and for entertainment value. Currently, they were interested in the medicinal field as well as (obviously) continuing to collect and record souls. They were impressive, impressively annoying. They still hated him, simply because he was a demon who had the capacity to mess up their carefully kept records. Over the last one hundred years, they had come to a sort of understanding and agreement (which, on his side, had involved much humility).

He was so hungry.

He reached his apartment and parked below the sycamores in a rarely-open parking space. Sebastian pressed the buzzer next to his door, realizing he had forgotten his keys.

Grell opened the door, dressed in a low-cut red dress, “Sebastian? You never returned last night... What happened?” He stepped inside.

“I heard that the Undertaker had to go and completely sew up a kid. Know anything about that?” added William, not looking up from his position, reading on the couch.

“You know how I explained that Ciel was reincarnated? Well, it turns out Claude and Alois are still around as well.”

William thumbed through his thick book, paused to polish his glasses and added, “Sebastian, you might want to see this.” Grell and Sebastian glanced at the record that William read aloud, “Alois Trancy– soul changed into that of a demon.”

“That’s an issue.” Sebastian was concerned, ”The world certainly doesn’t need a loose cannon like him running around. Especially after today. We can both agree on that, no?”

William sighed, “I do agree with that. But this is a reason that we Shinigami do not get along with you devils.”

Sebastian shrugged, “It’s not my fault. I'm not the one changing humans into demons.”

* * *

Ciel had just finished showering carefully and was now getting dressed, gently pulling a shirt on over his wounds. He looked into the mirror, having not paid attention to his appearance since Sebastian had left. He gasped slightly. His face and his damaged eye had been healed, with smooth skin left behind. His eye was still violet but now there was a star within a barbed circle engraved onto his eye. What did it mean?

“It’s the mark of a demon.” A quiet voice sounded from behind Ciel. He jumped and turned to see a tall man with long, silver hair and vividly green eyes.

“You must be confused.” Ciel nodded. “Don’t worry about me- I’m not a foe. In fact, I patched you up.” He tossed Ciel a glass vial filled with blue and purple pills, “I’m the Undertaker,” he corrected himself, “That’s my name, not my job. Ironic, I suppose.” He grinned, “Those are pain meds. Trust me, you’ll need them. Instructions are on the inside with dosage information and related material.”

Ciel glanced at the bottle, seeing a slip of paper sandwiched between the colored pills, “Are you a demon as well?”

Undertaker laughed, “Oh no, no, I’m much better than their kind. I’m a Shinigami.” He noticed Ciel’s confused look, ”You might know us as Grim Reapers. We confirm that the person is meant to die and then judge their soul before they move on. One way or another.”

Ciel shrugged, “I’ll believe anything at this point. Are you implying that Sebastian is bad?”

“Sebastian is an angel among demons, comparatively. You’re safe with him, if that’s what you’re worried about. Not that it matters. He’s bound to you still.”

Ciel pointed to his healed eye, “Is that what this means?”

Undertaker nodded, “Now, that’s enough information for you. It’s free this time, but I’ll expect payment the next time we meet.”

He blinked and the mysterious Undertaker had vanished.

“Hey, Snake? Can you drive me to work?”

* * *

Sebastian entered the Funtom building, lost in his own thoughts, and didn't notice when a slight figure bumped into his chest.

“Hey!” exclaimed Ciel, grabbing his black top hat, decorated with blue and black fabric flowers, to prevent it from falling off his head, “Sebastian, watch where you’re going!”

“Yes, my Lord,” he whispered, his mind not yet back into the 21st century.

Ciel sighed, ignoring the odd statement, and grabbed Sebastian by the arm, pulling him into the elevator, “I’ll introduce you to my specialized security team first. I guess you’ll both have the same sort of job.”

A though passed through Sebastian’s head. Security? What kind of human could possibly be talented enough to be assigned to protecting the CEO’s life? He had a sinking suspicion and was almost _positive_ that he would be correct.

“This is the floor that I mainly work on when I have actual business for Funtom to do.” There were other people on the floor. Sebastian wasn’t sure if they worked on that level or if they were simply there to greet Ciel.

“Oh, Ciel! You’re back! We’re so happy that you’re safe!” A slight girl with green eyes exclaimed, a straw hat tilted to the side of her head.

Sebastian couldn’t help it. His jaw dropped. These people were none other than the reincarnations of the three incompetent servants. Finnian was the same (except a girl now), Bardroy had remained the same, physically. Now where was Mey-rin?

“Where’s Rin?” asked Ciel, who was smiling at the trio.

“Here.” A burly man with clouded glasses stepped into the corridor, stooping beneath the doorframe. Sebastian’s breath caught and self-control kicked in as he managed somehow to suppress laughter. Reincarnation had certainly been unusual.

“I’m Sebastian, Ciel’s new PA. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Sebastian? You saved Ciel?” asked Bardroy.

Sebastian nodded and before he could muster an explanation, Ciel grabbed his arm once more, “Now that you’re all acquainted, we must continue on. Busy, busy.”

Once in the elevator, after swiping his card, Ciel slumped once more into Sebastian’s arms, his stamina exhausted.

In Ciel’s room, Sebastian gently set the top hat to the side on a bedside table and pulled the covers over Ciel’s body. He admired Ciel, noting the black jeans and long sleeved black shirt with a badly tied navy blue silk bow.

He wandered around the penthouse, trying to learn more about this present Ciel. Ciel had changed so much from a hundred years ago and he wanted to learn more about how the boy CEO thought.

Sebastian sighed as he sat on the edge of a desk, flipping through the pages of a day timer filled with precisely written notes. He turned to the previous day and noted one of the sketches in the margin was that of Sebastian’s own faustian symbol. Sebastian felt a smile brush over his lips. Ciel seemed interested in him and was definitely no longer rejecting the possibilities of demons. He glanced over the notes written for today, “ _Introduce Sebastian to the security force... Ask more about my ‘_ apparent _’ past... Rest... Take meds... Blah, blah, blah...”_ He had actually written ‘Blah, Blah, Blah. The boy still lacked a solid work ethic.

“Sebastian...” Ciel called from the other room. Sebastian ran back into the room, still holding the day timer. The injured male’s face was twisted in pain. “I require my meds.”

Sebastian pressed his hand to his chest, an almost subconscious gesture, and replied, “Yes, my Lord.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand Sebastian and his curious catchphrases. What exactly did that mean? “They’re on the counter.”

Sebastian filled a glass with water and shook out two pills. He passed them to Ciel who gratefully swallowed them, along with the water.

“Did the Undertaker give you these?”

Ciel nodded, “Yeah. He gave me quite a scare this morning.”

“That’s the very definition of the Undertaker.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel yawned, “Ugh... I hurt everywhere.”

“The medicine shall begin to work soon.”

“I know, but it’s still painful. Hey, Sebastian, what do you know about Alois and Claude?”

“Before I explain, can you tell me how you are acquainted with them?” queried Sebastian.

“I’ve know Alois forever. We were friends back when I was in school. He owns a rival company that I want to combine with Funtom. I don’t know much about Claude. He’s been Alois’s personal assistant, I guess, and also a boyfriend of sorts. I think.”

“For me, I know that both Claude and Alois are now both demons. A hundred years ago, you could say that they were enemies to the Phantomhives.”

“Three demons, eh?” Ciel raised an eyebrow. “How interesting.” He noticed that his day timer in Sebastian’s hands. “Been going through my things? How nosy.”

“I’m simply learning more about you.”

“I suppose.” He yawned. “I shouldn’t have let you sleep with me…”

“Why not?” Sebastian was straight to the point. “Does my caring attitude bother you?”

Ciel flushed. “No. But you’re still a stranger, even if you seem to know me. I don’t want to rush into a dangerous situation on accident.”

“Ah, a lack of trust. I’ll have to prove myself, then.”

“I look forward to it.”

Sebastian smiled. “Shall we go, my young and handsome CEO?”

Ciel huffed indigently, feeling a blush tint his cheeks. “Are you trying to get something from me?”

“It is only the truth.” He sighed, replacing the top hat, shoving it down roughly over Ciel’s eyes. Ciel pushed the hat up with a huff.

“I suppose we ought to get some work done today.”

* * *

Ciel groaned as he glanced up at the clock. “I can’t take this much longer. It’s time for a snack break. Preferably something sugary. Like cake.”

Sebastian glanced up from his Funtom-provided laptop, a pair of glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, “Shall we take a respite then?”

Ciel nodded. Sebastian traded the laptop for a small tablet and continued to type furiously as the two of them walked out of the Funtom building.

“What are you doing, anyway?” Ciel stood on his tiptoes, attempting to glance at Sebastian’s screen. He tilted it out of Ciel’s view.

“I’m scheduling various things for you to do.”

“Things for me to do? Sebastian, I don’t do _things_.”

“Well, you will now.” Sebastian pushed up his glasses. “It’s mainly PR for Funtom- and yourself.”

“Really? Does it matter? A toy and candy company can’t really have bad PR in the first place.”

“Well, yes, but if the leader is reclusive, like yourself, it’s hard to see how the company is being lead by someone brilliant who is knowledgable about his trade.”

The CEO looked around, suddenly noticing that the buildings were no longer the shiny high rises of the business district and were now decrepit apartment buildings.

Sebastian came to a halt, turning his attentions from the touch screen before him as Ciel mumbled to himself.

“Um. . .”

“I assume from your sigh that you don’t know where we are.”

“Not exactly. . .”

* * *

He had taken a direct route off of the roof, as well, in the opposite direction. They moved quickly and no one noted the strange dark-haired man carrying a blond boy like a pouting sack of potatoes over his shoulder. The sidewalk passed quickly under Alois’s gaze, as he counted the cracks. He glanced at his hands, licking a bit of blood off his fingers, savoring Ciel’s maddening taste. Gray concrete changed into green paisley-patterned carpeted stairs as the duo entered a three story apartment building. Although it was old, it served their purposes well and was avoided by most people, excluding only the most hard-core salesmen (rumored to have never returned- which they knew all too well, was the truth).

Snacks, so to speak.

Claude fiddled with the lock, key clicking in place. The door opened with a slight shove from his shoulder. Disdainfully, he tossed Alois across the room onto a worn couch, the impact sending up a cloud of dust. He turned to exit the room and hesitated before quickly turning back.

_Smack!_

The sound reverberated through the room, Alois’s head snapping to the side with the force of impact. Claude’s palm left a distinct red mark on his face. The blond held his cheek, feeling blood throb to it, and looked up at the culprit through lidded sky blue eyes. Claude shook his head with disappointment and left the room.

The pleasant sound of running water filled the air, as Alois deliberated his actions from earlier. He had done just as Claude had asked. And Ciel hadn’t died, so why did it matter? Alois decided that he _had_ gone a bit too far, but it didn’t matter. Ciel was poisoned and that’s what the goal had been, really.

Claude returned, leaning on the doorframe and nodded for Alois to follow him.

Now, this had become a habit. No matter what, no matter how bad the day went, regardless of how pissed-off Claude was at Alois, or how badly he had misbehaved, they would always do their absolute best to end their day like this.

The bathroom was large and had tall ceiling to floor windows looking out over the cityscape of New York. It was the end of the day and the sun was just beginning to set, washing the room in a passionate orange glow. Steam rose off the water, clouding Claude’s glasses. He removed them and set them on a counter, revealing slit-pupil golden eyes. Alois had already slipped out of his clothes and was relaxing in the large claw-footed bathtub. The lavender water filled the air with a tranquil scent. Claude felt his annoyance and frustration with Alois seep away into the hot water as he joined the younger male.

He began to bathe Alois, rubbing soap through his blond locks. Small noises of pleasure escaped his lips, sounds that Claude had heard and loved for many years. It still made him smile to know that this was the one constant that they could continue to look forward to.

“Kiss me, Claude.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to stop rinsing Alois’s hair and to pull the boy forward, roughly pressing their lips together. His hands moved down to Alois’s waist, pulling the boy to sit on top of his lap, legs locking around his waist.

“Ah...” The two demon’s tongues brushed together, Claude nipping at the other like he did such a long time ago, drawing blood with his fangs.

Claude pulled away, so he could stare at the handsome boy before him, water dripping down his flawless white skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Sorry what?” Alois demanded, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, your Highness.” Claude paused as Alois sighed at the sound of his favorite pet-name, “You did exactly as you were supposed to. I told you to mark and poison him. You did just that and our plan is proceeding perfectly.”

A smirk blossomed across the blond’s face. “Since I did so well, might I get a reward?”

Claude sighed and glanced away, now in a teasing mood. “Oh, I don’t know. I am rather tired. It’s been a big day, now...” His hands danced over Alois’s thighs, tantalizing him and eliciting shivers. “Perhaps we should just sleep...”

Alois pulled the plug, the tub beginning to drain. “Claude... We’re demons. Sleep is unnecessary...” He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, a faint symbol glowing in the dark. “It’s an order.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Claude lifted him out of the tub and stepped carefully onto the tile. Droplets of water hit the tile with a _plink_ as he carried Alois into their bedroom.

It was about the same size as the bathroom, the primary feature being a large four-poster bed with what would be ruby and gold (if there was any light) curtains draped around it. Claude pushed aside the velvety material and laid Alois gently on the covers. He drew the curtains, blocking out all light. The only aspects that kept Alois from panicking was his comforting weight and the glow from their demon eyes- gold and amber.

Alois pulled him down into another kiss, rougher this time with the metallic taste of mingled blood. The blond shivered as Claude trailed his fingers down his torso, rubbing his legs and forcing them apart.

"How do you want it?"

"Hold me."

He understood exactly what Alois meant. It had a lot to do with their emotional and physical connection through the contract. It didn't mean anything any more than a connection between their souls.

From now, to the end of time. Together.

Hands squeezed his waist, long nails drawing pinpricks of blood. Claude positioned himself carefully, watching Alois's eyes glow crimson with pleasure. He loved this.

He didn't regret anything.

“Are you ready, my Highness? Are you prepared for some simply demonic sex?”

Alois snickered. “Claude, please. It’s not like this is my first ti-”

He gasped as Claude began to thrust, expertly hitting the spot that set his nerves on fire, nails trailing down his skin. Alois could feel Claude slipping slightly into his demon form, the sound of acid hitting his back with a sizzle.

Maintaining their human appearances proved too difficult as they both slipped into their demon forms, rending the night with sounds of pleasure and unearthly moans.

Some time later, they convulsed and came simultaneously. Claude collapsed next to Alois, pulling the covers over the both of them.

“Today was successful, was it not?”

Silence met Claude’s ears as Alois was already fast asleep.

“I do love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.


	4. Demonic Venom

“Hm...” Ciel turned in a circle, observing his surroundings. “I don’t seem to be familiar with this area.”

Sebastian let out a heavy breath. “I can call us a cab, I suppose.”

He was startled when Ciel moved closer to him and grabbed his arm, whispering, “Don’t look now, but these thugs have been following us for the last couple of blocks. I took a bunch of turns to throw them off, but they didn't stop and we’re lost now.”

He cursed himself for being so lost in technology that he hadn’t sensed the presence of anyone who had a malicious intent towards his Ciel. Sebastian reached into his jacket, feeling for his daggers, ready to protect Ciel in a second if the CEO were to be threatened.

“Hey, kid!” yelled one of the thugs. “What’s a classy person like you doing down here?”

“Yeah, kid!”

“I bet you have a lot of money! Why don’t you drop it? and then scram!”

Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, noticing the boy reach into his pocket and press a button with an almost inaudible click.

“Ha! Should I be scared of this Wolverine? Don’t bother.” He aimed a pistol in their general direction. “Hurry up and give us your money.”

Sebastian ignored the jibe and took it as an opportunity to show off his marksmanship. A dagger flew through the air with a whistling sound, knocking the gun out of the man’s hand and pinning it through the trigger to the ground.

They extended uncertain glances that turned even more petrified as a black car pulled up behind Ciel and Sebastian and out spilled the security force. Rin had removed his glasses and was now pointing two large pistols at the thugs. Finnian was dressed in black body armor and standing in a fighting stance. Bard had a lit cigarette between his teeth and was holding what looked like a small rocket launcher.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel who smirked. “I’m glad to see that I have more than competent bodyguards.” He turned to Sebastian and gestured to the thugs. “Well, demon, show me what you can do. Just don’t kill them.”

A dagger flew through the air, another one following it, knocking another pistol out of the thug's hands. Several more followed, all hitting precisely, disarming the targets. All of this happened in a few seconds, the demon barely appearing to move.

Heeled shoes clicked on the pavement as Ciel approached the terrified thugs, Sebastian following close behind. The tip of his shoe pushed into the face of the fallen leader. “So, who sent you? Who do you work for?”

“Lau,” the man gasped.

“Oh, really?” Ciel's face brightened. “I need to talk to him, so why don't you lead the way?”

Sebastian collected his daggers, as the security team 'oh-ed' and 'aw-ed'.

“Your aim is deadly accurate, oh yes it is!”

“That was so cool, Sebastian!”

“Yeah, that was pretty neat.”

Ciel turned back and nodded for Sebastian to follow. “You three can return. I think I’ll be safe with Sebastian.”

The trio saluted. “Yes sir!”

They returned to the car and drove off with a screech.

“Who is this Lau?” Sebastian asked, already quite sure of the answer.

“He's the trade director for Funtom in Asia and Australia. Well, not exactly Lau himself. Anyway, I'm sure you'll understand.”

They followed the minions down a rusty flight of stairs leading to what sounded like a club. Inside, the darkness was broken up by flashing lights and a background of loud electronic music. Sebastian winced as his sensitive hearing was assaulted by too much noise. They were lead past scantily-clad asian dancers who waved at Ciel and into a brightly lit room. The door closed behind the two, shutting out the music.

“Welcome, Ciel Phantomhive,” a low voice spoke as two immodestly dressed girls pulled aside silk curtains to reveal two people sitting cross-legged on a pile of cushions. One was an exceptionally old wrinkled asian woman and the other was a small child with closed eyes. He couldn't have been much older than ten. Both were dressed in flowing kimonos.

And for the second time that day, Sebastian was again humored by the ironic reincarnations.

The small boy (Sebastian assumed that he was Lau) whispered to the grandma (who had to be Ran-Mao) and she spoke for him. “Lau welcomes you here.”

She paused and listened to him once more. Ran-Mao raised a wizened finger and pointed at Sebastian. “He apologizes for his underlings, but is very impressed with him.”

“Ah, you are too kind.” Sebastian bowed to her, in appreciation of the praise.

“Lau says that he would pay you a great deal if you were willing to hire him out.”

Ciel had sat down on one of the cushions opposing the couple. “I apologize, but he's not for hire.”

Sebastian kneeled next to Ciel, his height seeming inappropriate compared to the smaller humans.

“Anyways,” Ciel continued. “How is business in Asia and Australia profiting?”

They continued to talk about business and Sebastian's thoughts began to drift. The biggest problem that continued to nag him was Alois. When had he become a demon? Did Claude turn him and why? Furthermore, what was Claude's goal? Why had Alois attacked Ciel? Hadn't Claude given up on Ciel, given up on getting his soul? Obviously not. His preconceptions were being shattered.

He felt his ribs being nudged and glanced over at Ciel. “Sebastian, I'm not feeling well.”

Sebastian frowned as he noticed small beads of sweat spotting the boy's forehead. The heat radiating off his skin was distinct to the touch as Sebastian checked his pulse. Ciel's heart was racing.

“Are we finished here?” Sebastian asked, directing his question towards Lau, who nodded. Ciel stood up, visibly shaking. Sebastian grabbed his shoulder, steadying the boy.

“I'd like to stay longer, but it seems that my injuries are troubling me more than anticipated.”

Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms, an all too familiar look crossing Ciel's face. “Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, it is,” responded Sebastian. “I’m sure you’d rather not be carried, but it’s more effective this way.”

Ciel sighed and reluctantly draped his arms around Sebastian’s neck. He closed his eyes, feeling sweat drip down the bridge of his nose as Sebastian ran up the stairs and back onto the sidewalk at a nauseatingly fast pace. Ciel rested his head on the demon's broad chest, listening to his irregular heartbeat.

“Where are we going?”

“I believe that the Shinigami may know more about your condition than I do. I'm taking you to their office.”

“Oh,” Ciel whispered. “That makes sense, I suppose.”

Sebastian ran past the decrepit buildings back into the high-rise district. Umbrellas opened around him as it began to rain. Ciel shivered as the frigid drops hit his bare skin. “Ah, it's cold. It feels nice though. . .”

“We’ll be there momentarily.”

He picked up his pace, the last few blocks passing by in a flash. Sebastian stopped before an austere modern building. The door slid open for him, his shoes clicking on the polished obsidian floors. The layout of the lobby was similar to that of the Funtom building, but the only spot of color in the monochromatic scheme was the secretary.

That secretary was dressed in a blood red coat that matched his long ruby hair. He looked up from his computer and noticed Sebastian dripping water onto the floor, holding a small boy in his arms.

“Oh, Bassy! How kind of you to stop by!” Bright green eyes widened. “And with the man of the hour! Exciting!”

“I'm afraid that this isn’t just a friendly visit.” He set down Ciel onto the checkered floor. “Can you stand?”

Ciel nodded. “I think so. For now at least.”

Grell walked over, tall heels clicking on the tile. Ciel glanced up to see his second Shinigami, who really didn't look like anything other than a normal (but flamboyant) male, until he opened his mouth to speak, revealing a mouthful of sharp shark-like teeth. “This is Ciel? For sure?” A yellow-green glance skimmed over his body. “Still a midget.”

Ciel opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Sebastian, “Yes, this is my Ciel through and through. However, is the Undertaker or Will free at the moment? It seems that he was poisoned by Alois.”

“Yeah, let me give them a call.” Grell stepped away, flipping a cell phone open, and making a quiet comment that Ciel barely heard. “Poor kid...”

The CEO was thoroughly confused. It seemed that Sebastian and Grell both were in on some sort of secret that he did not understand. That was bothersome.

Fingers tugged at the silk bow at his neck, Ciel deciding not to protest. He grabbed the demon’s hand and stared at the (was it a tattoo?) black mark, reading the word inscribed between the points of the star. “Tetragrammaton?”

“Are you asking the meaning?” Sebastian moved his hand and began to fix the buttons on Ciel’s shirt.

“I suppose.”

“Tetragrammaton is the English translation for the Hebrew word 'Yahweh'. It could also be translated as 'Lord'.”

His visible eye grew wide as a thought passed through his head, a deliberation on the true identity of this dark-haired man kneeling before him. Exactly how important was Sebastian? Who was he, really? His attention turned back to Sebastian, fixing his bootlaces and tying them into a neat bow. _No_ , Ciel decided, pushing that thought out of his mind. He wouldn't pursue those questions further. Most likely, it was best _not_ to know.

Sebastian stood as Grell finished his phone call. “Doctor Spears will see you upstairs.”

In the elevator, Sebastian decided to caution Ciel. “Now, I’ve been around the Shinigami for over a hundred years, so I've gotten used to them. However, you are not used to them and I want to give you fair warning. They can be odd, but for the most part, their intentions are well-intended.”

Ciel shrugged. “I haven’t noticed anything odd.” _Aside from Grell’s teeth_ , he added silently.

Sebastian smiled. “That’s because you have not seen them in action. Really, they are cruel, selfish, and incredibly focused on any task set before them. The Grim Reapers are extremely dangerous.” His fingers brushed over Ciel's chin. “But I will make sure no harm comes to you.”

The door opened to reveal William T. Spears dressed in a sharp suit, covered by a white lab coat, holding a clipboard.

“I am Dr. Spears. It's an honor to meet you once more, Ciel Phantomhive.”

“Thank you for taking the time to take a look at my injuries.” _Once more?_ Again, something that he didn’t understand.

“Please, come this way.”

Ciel and Sebastian followed him into a sterile, typical hospital room.

“If you'll sit there, Ciel and remove your shirt, that would be helpful. I'll ask you some questions that can help us narrow down the cause of the problem.”

Sebastian stood to the side, watching Ciel unbutton his shirt, feeling unhelpful. The stitched-up wounds were revealed, which looked fine, if one ignored the pox of symbols dotted about the wounds.

“What weapon did Alois attack you with?”

“It was some sort of knife. It was twisted in an elegant sort of way. I can draw it for you if you like.”

“That would be helpful.” William passed his clipboard to Ciel, a blank piece of paper attached to it.

Ciel took the pen and began to draw, occasionally closing his eyes to remember more clearly. The other two males waited patiently for him to finish the sketch.

Will narrowed stunning green eyes at the finished drawing. “Ah, one of the rare demon weapons. It's known as the 'Spider's Bite'. That would explain why you are poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” exclaimed Ciel. “How so? What exactly does that mean?”

“I assume that Claude was trying to capture you for his own and take your soul. Typical demon behavior.”

Sebastian frowned at that statement. “I conversed with him before the attack and he mentioned something about staking a claim on Ciel.”

“Wait,” Ciel looked confused. “What the hell are you two talking about?”

“I believe Sebastian can explain the situation best.”

“Ciel, your soul has a certain taste to us demons. It's an incredibly rare flavor, caused by the collective hardships in one’s life. In the past, you survived through what would cause most ordinary humans to give up entirely on life and die. You fought. And on your darkest day, you called me to Earth. That's a different matter, however. Your soul..” Sebastian inhaled deeply and when he opened his eyes, the pupils were slit and the iris glowed blood red.

William didn’t look up from his clipboard, not needing to see Sebastian to understand what the demon was about to do. “Please wait in the hallway.”

Sebastian instead took a step towards Ciel, white fangs resting on his lips. Ciel looked at Sebastian, his pupils contracting with fear. There was a flash of metal and Sebastian was pushed away from Ciel by what appeared to be a a pruner, the sharp blade pressed against his chin. “Step into the hall, dog, or I will not hesitate to make your hundred year wait all for naught.”

Sebastian snarled but backed out of the room into the hall.

There was a _pop_ and the Undertaker appeared in the room. Will pushed up his glasses with the pruner and cleared his throat. “Honestly, this is why I cannot stand demons.”

The Undertaker snickered. “Indeed, Sebastian does seem to be more concerned about you than he lets on.”

“What?” Ciel was still confused and, now, a bit scared. “He just tried to attack me and you call that concerned?”

“Well, yeah. That's Sebastian for you.”

“Whatever.” Ciel sighed. It was unlikely that he would understand any of the behaviors of these supernatural creatures anytime soon. “How does this poisoning affect me? Do you know of the cure?”

The Undertaker nodded. “There are several ways. I'll give you a list and you can pick an option that works for you.”

“Well, that seems easy enough.”

“No one said it was difficult,” William interjected. “However, you are still running a fever and your hands are shaking.”

Pen scratched on paper as the Undertaker wrote down a list of solutions. “Some of these may seem unusual, but they will fix you.”

Ciel reached for the sheet of paper in the Undertaker's outstretched hand but the apparently recovered Sebastian snatched it first. Ruby eyes skimmed over the list of cures before he folded it and slipped the paper into his jacket.

“Thank you, Undertaker. I will call you when we have reached a solution.” Sebastian bowed gracefully before grabbing Ciel's arm and leading him out of the room.

The Undertaker waved, “It's always a pleasure to have you here, Sebastian.”

Will stayed silent and pushed up his glasses again. Once they were out of earshot, he spoke, “We cannot afford to take the threat of Alois and Claude lightly. If they are recovering the demonic weapons, we will have a whole different problem on our hands. And that will mean overtime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.
> 
> In hindsight, I would have given Grell a different gender identity like trans or something but this was like 2 years ago and that sounds like effort so. Yeah.


	5. To Cure a Spider's Poison

“Sebastian! Stop it this instant!” The smaller boy stood on his tiptoes as Sebastian held the piece of paper out of his reach. “I know I'm short, but you don't have to rub it in! Besides, I need to know what the cures are.”

“You seem rather enthusiastic about this. Here.” Sebastian handed the paper to Ciel and watched his face turn beet red with embarrassment.

“Absolutely not. I can't do any of these.”

“And why not?” They had reached the penthouse of the Funtom building and from the look of how Ciel had been quick to lie down on his bed, Sebastian wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

“These aren't cures! They're like some sort of fetishes. . .”

Sebastian read the list over again –

 

1\. Kiss a demon.

2\. Make passionate love with a demon.

3\. Cover the affected area with demonic saliva. (See option 1)

4\. Break the weapon.

5\. Force the demon to cure you.

6\. Rub demon blood over the affected area.

“And none of this is scientific at all. Demon-pox? Aren't I poisoned?”

“Side effect,” Sebastian glanced at how the list was organized. “It seems that the Undertaker is referring to different persons as well. The first three must be about myself. Option four would be Alois. And the last two must be Claude.”

“Why are all the sexual ones directed at you?”

For once, Sebastian was at a loss for words. How was he to explain that the Undertaker was a huge fan of their former lives? To put it mildly, their biggest supporter.

“Ah, well, if you’d rather not know about your past, I won’t spoil it for you.”

“Spoilers, huh? I don't think I'm ready for my past,” Ciel did finger quotes as he said ‘ _past_ '. “Looks like the simplest option is to break the weapon.”

“Really?” Sebastian's face fell. “Aw. . . I was looking forward to kissing you.”

Ciel blinked to see Sebastian crouching over him. “Perhaps we can do two options?”

“Ah. . .” Black nails grazed over his cheek, a pentagrammed hand cupping his chin, the other one removing his eye patch. Ciel closed his eyes as rough lips pressed against his. He turned his head to the side, trying to protest. “Ah, Sebastian, no. . .” Sebastian's tongue was quite rough, Ciel noticed, and he tasted quite delicious. Sweet dark chocolate with a bitter bite, a delicate fruity wine. It was such a sweet temptation that Ciel no longer wanted to pull away. It seemed so familiar in such a strange sense.

Ciel still tasted sweet, oh so sweet. Sebastian purred as he tried to control his sudden lust for Ciel's soul. It was so close. . . He pulled away, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before it broke. A deep breath pushed out the thought of stealing his soul, calming the demon. He glanced down at Ciel, the boy flushed and panting, his shirt somehow open to show the pale skin of his chest. How handsome.

Ciel was surprised at the warmth of the kiss. It was loving and tender just like- “Shit!” exclaimed Ciel. “My fiancee!”

Sebastian's jaw tensed, his mood changing from loving to one of fury. “Don't tell me- her name is Elizabeth, correct?” he growled.

“E- l- i- z- z- b- e- t- h,” Ciel spelled out the name. “Lizz for short. It's not my fault anyway - my dead parents decided it.”

“Why must you always have a fiancee? Especially her? Dead parents? How caustic, Ciel,” he sighed.

“Spare me the euphemisms- I've heard enough of those to last me a lifetime. And it's not that I feel guilty for kissing you.”

“Oh, you kissed me now?” interrupted Sebastian, undoing the buttons of Ciel's shirt to examine the demon-pox.

“My mind was simply jogged that she is visiting this week. Lovely, no? Maybe this could be the start to end my relationship with her. After all, my parents are dead, right? They don't really have a say.”

“You should honor their wishes.” The halfheartedness in Sebastian's voice was palpable.

“I think not. Well, how do they look? Am I healed?” Sebastian rubbed his fingers over the tiny pox marks. They shrank away from his touch, but were still vivid.

“Not quite yet, I'm afraid. Perhaps another kiss would help?”

“Mm-” Crimson eyes widened as Ciel wrapped his legs around his chest, arms around his neck, a spark going through his body as their lips touched again. His face grew warm as they switched positions, Ciel kissing down his neck and back up to his mouth. It was rougher this time, but not any less sweet. Sebastian knew that his saliva, blessed (or cursed) with several different properties would be lowering Ciel's inhibitions and numbing his pain. Demonic venom could be used both ways- to relieve pain or to give pleasure- the original intent being that it would relax prey before a demon fed. Or perhaps it had a different effect on this Ciel, who broke away from the kiss, sitting satisfied on his torso with a smirk upon his face.

“You're blushing so much right now, Sebastian.” _Ah, perhaps it had backfired_ , considered Sebastian, feeling quite out of it. Why would it work any different?

“Are you thinking about going further?”

“Ah, my Lord,” A black nailed hand reached out to touch Ciel's face, but missed by several inches, his vision turning blurry. Ciel bent down again, tongue dipping into his mouth. “You do taste intoxicating, Sebastian. Like a bitter drug that I want more of. . .”

A solid smack snapped Sebastian out of his daze, his vision clearing as his cheek stung. “However, I take my relationships in stride, Sebastian. If you think you're going to get this ass soon, well, you're wrong. That's something you earn.”

Sebastian stared up at Ciel, stitches zigzagging across his chest, a painful reminder of his mistake. “Of course. I would expect no less of you. If that is what you wish, then I shall make a plan to attack Alois and Claude. This should keep the symptoms at bay until I can break the Spider's Bite.”

“I want my revenge too!” snapped Ciel, gesturing to his chest, “I want to make them suffer, those who dared to scar me like this.”

Sebastian grinned, the contract symbol glowing more vividly with Ciel's passion. This was Ciel Phantomhive through and through. No matter how long his soul waited, it still wanted revenge.

Delicious.

\--

“Um,” sighed Ciel, still half-asleep. “Good morning, Sebastian. . .” His eyes opened wider, “Sebastian? In my house again, much less my bed? Get off me, you stalker!” He pushed on Sebastian's arms, the demon refusing to let go.

“Ah, so fussy in the morning. Please relax… And we're at Funtom, not your apartment.”

“That makes things easy for me, I suppose. But what about you, Sebastian? Don't you have a life of your own that you need to attend to?”

 _You are my life_ , Sebastian desperately wanted to say before dismissing the sappy sentiment, “Well, no. I don't have another job to worry about. As for my car and apartment, I'm sure the Shinigami are keeping an eye on it.”

Ciel snorted. “I wouldn't trust them to take care of a plant, much less a car or apartment.”

“You've got a full day ahead of you, Ciel.”

“Not especially. Lizz is here today, so anything important is delayed.”

Sebastian sighed. “Today? Really?”

 _It's a wonder that the Funtom Corporation is so successful when the CEO is such a slacker_ , he thought.

“You look dashing,” Sebastian complemented Ciel as they waited for Elizzbeth to arrive at the teahouse. It was if they had stepped back into the nineteenth century, the room illuminated by sparkling chandeliers and decorated with tasteful blue and gold wallpaper. Ciel was dressed in a long royal blue asymmetrical jacket that trailed off the chair and black shorts that hugged his hips. A waiter poured Ciel a cup of the distinctively scented Earl Grey, leaving the teapot.

“Thank you, Sebastian, I suppose.” Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian expertly poured himself a cup of tea, holding the pot at least a foot above the cup, not a drop of hot liquid escaping.

He sat down, smirking, “It's been a long time since I've done that.”

“Impressive, I suppose.” Ciel glanced towards the entrance of the room, “Ah, there she is.”

Blinding pink was all that Sebastian saw. Elizzbeth was dressed in a frilly pink dress with more ribbons and lace than was necessary.

“Don't say anything weird, okay? I'm going to explain why I'm breaking off the engagement.”

“Were you already planning to cancel the engagement?”

“Actually, yes. You just solidified my decision.”

“Ciel!” a high pitched, girly voice exclaimed, Sebastian wincing as his ears were assaulted by her greeting, “Ciel! It's been so long since I last saw you! And oh, New York is so much more glamorous than the _dull_ countryside.”

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, uncomfortable as Elizzbeth's chest pressed into his shoulders. _If looks could kill,_ he thought, _Lizz would be quite dead from that crimson glower._ He kissed her cheek, trying to be polite.

“It's wonderful to see you as well, Lizz. How was your journey?” He pulled out a chair for her before sitting down.

“Better, now that I'm seeing you.” Her gaze turned to Sebastian, calmly sipping his tea, “Who's this?”

“This is Sebastian, my new personal assistant. Sebastian, this is Elizzbeth – my fianceé.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Although Sebastian's reply was unenthusiastic, the blond did not seem bothered.

“Ciel, you aren't wearing the clothes I sent you. . . Aw, I designed them myself.”

“I'm not a girl, Lizz. That outfit showed way too much skin than I'm comfortable with.”

Sebastian had seen Ciel try on the outfit earlier. Flattering as it was, and Sebastian told Ciel that, the back was open to reveal the deep, curving stitched wound. It wasn't a matter of how much skin was revealed (Sebastian had seen plenty of controversial pictures of the CEO in magazines) but Ciel didn't want to scare Elizzbeth by showing off his recent wounds.

“Elizzbeth! That's rude! You can't just outright ask someone if they're albino!”

“I thought… because…”

“Certainly not, Lizz!” Ciel sighed and Sebastian wondered what exactly he had missed. “Anyways, I invited you to come here to talk about something important. This may be tough for you to hear, but it's the truth.”

Lizz's face fell, a concerned tone in her voice, “Whatever do you mean, Ciel?”

“Look, my parents are dead and their wishes no longer apply. I've been an adult for long enough that I can make my own decisions. You've never been my type, Lizz, and I certainly can't marry my cousin. I love you like a family member, which is what you are. I just don't want to make a commitment for the rest of my life to something that's only real for one of us.”

Tears formed in her green eyes. “Ciel, you're joking, right? You can't break this engagement off.” Ciel took her left hand and slid a ring off. The faintest glimmer of blue caught Sebastian's eye. _It couldn't be… There was no way…_

“I'm sorry, Lizz, but I'm completely serious. The next time I see you, it'll be as family, not in marriage.” He handed her a tissue, “I've called you a cab and I'll pay for your flight tickets back, if that would help.”

She stood up, tears rolling down her face. “At least you're honest, Ciel. Even if you are a heartbreaker.” Elizzbeth flounced off, Ciel looking away.

Once she was gone, a smile flickered across his face for an instant, “I've been meaning to do that for quite some time.” He finished the rest of his tea, Sebastian pouring him another cup.

“That was quite brave of you, Ciel.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose it was.” He took a thoughtful bite of strawberry shortcake. “So, would you like to date me, Sebastian? You are quite odd, but I find you attractive and entertaining. Are you up to the challenge of dating me? I warn you, I'm full-time.”

Sebastian leaned forward and took Ciel's hands in his. “And that's why I love this time period so much because this is acceptable. We no longer have to hide. In other words, yes. Treat me as you like because I will never leave you. More than just this,” he let go of Ciel’s hand to run a finger over the eyepatch, “there is so much that binds us together. Until the end, I will be by your side.”

Ciel opened his hands to reveal a silver ring encrusted with diamonds, a large blue stone held by twisted silver prongs, “I know it's kind of old but-”

Sebastian interrupted, “Ciel, where did you get this ring?”

“It's been passed down in my family for generations. Why?”

“The previous Ciel wore this ring. It's incredibly important to me.” Sebastian smiled. “But what?”

“Can you wear it?” Ciel looked away, blushing. “It's my way of showing that you're mine.”

Sebastian slid it on, a snug fit on his ring finger. “Thank you, Ciel.”

“Let's go,” Ciel placed a hundred dollar bill on the table and stood up, “We've got much to do and I want to get started.”

Sebastian smiled and followed the CEO out of the room. It had begun, Ciel's wish for a second chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.


	6. His Business

Ciel stared off into space, feeling quite satisfied with himself. Sebastian would be the first person that he had dated (legitimately) without being engaged. _Ah, my life is becoming slightly more interesting._  
  


Black nails tapped on the keyboard, unlike Ciel, Sebastian was working. The blue ring glinted at him. It was so much than just an antique, the stone the same color as Ciel's aura, his energy and, consequently, his soul. That hunger did still persist, but after a hundred years it was only a mere headache. More like a migraine now due to Ciel's presence. That was Sebastian's conundrum, to devour or not to devour? Would he be bound to kill the boy because of the contract. Or did it not apply to a reincarnation? The mark he had replaced on Ciel's eye was not that of the contract. It was merely a ward, to keep any adverse symptoms at bay and to keep tabs on Ciel. They were still bound together by much more than fate. He glanced up at the CEO, admiring the slim boy, before crumpling up a sticky note and tossing it with precise aim.

 

The paper hit his eyepatch with a _tap_. Ciel raised an brow, looking towards the PA, sitting at a desk opposite him across the room. “Can I help you?”

“It's time that we begin working on the PR task that I scheduled for you.”

Ciel let out an overly dramatic sigh. “Fine, for you. Should I get changed?”

Sebastian was dressed casually, lanky body flattered by ragged jeans and a grey shirt.

“Unless you want your nice clothes ruined. . .”

“I'd rather not, thanks,” Ciel walked out of the main penthouse room towards his closet, unbuttoning his shirt. “What are we doing that requires you to dress like a vagrant?”

“A vagrant? Hardly. What else would you wear for painting?”

Sebastian slowly closed the closet door, sinking down onto the floor, back against the door. Ciel slipped the shirt off, carelessly tossing it to the side. His pale skin was truly flawless, aside from the zig-zagging stitches across his back. Ciel ran his fingers over his chest, feeling the stitches. It filled him with hate, that someone had desired to ruin his body like this. But… in a way it was almost beautiful. He slipped off his pants, tossing them aside as well.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. His gaze was firmly fixed upon Ciel's small ass, clad only in boxers.

“Don't you know it's rude to stare?” Ciel turned to the side, moving hangers, looking for clothes that were suitable for painting.

He felt Sebastian behind him, the taller man pressing into his back as he reached over Ciel's shoulders, “What about this one?” There were two of the same shirt, Sebastian touching the more raggedy one.

Ciel's eyes widened. “I forgot about these!”

He pulled it off the hanger, sliding it over his head. It was a black and white shirt emblazoned with the Funtom rabbit silhouette, “The toys are personally one of my favorite branches,” he corrected himself, “after confectionery, of course.”

“It's a well designed shirt.”

Ciel tossed his hair, “Of course it is! I designed it myself!”

Sebastian nodded, “I'm not entirely surprised. Are you fine with possibly getting paint on it?”

“Yeah, it's okay. I can always have more printed up – it's just a shirt.” Sebastian found his gaze drifting down to Ciel's pinstriped boxers.

“Are you planning on wearing pants?” Ciel rolled his eyes and grabbed an even more raggedy pair of jeans off the shelf and slid them on.

“Is this satisfactory, Sebastian?”

Sebastian smiled, admiring the way the jeans hugged Ciel's hips and the smallest hint of his navel from beneath the small shirt, “You look wonderful.” He caught a slight smile before Ciel rolled his eyes, “Let's go.”

“What is it? Do you want to drive?” Sebastian glanced at the boy, who had mistakenly walked to the drivers side.

Ciel laughed nervously, “Trust me, that's an experience that you'll want to avoid.”

“Oh, please. I'm sure I can handle it.” he clicked his seat belt, now settled in the passengers seat, “I'll direct you.”

The other buckle snapped into place, the car starting up with a purr, “Um, let's see. . . that's reverse. . .”

The car jerked backwards and Sebastian began to regret his decision as the Lexus sped out of the parking garage, tires screeching to a halt before a stop sign. Sebastian felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. _I can do this._

“Take a left.” The car sped out, shooting a gap close enough to cause the other driver to honk and slam on his brakes. He glanced over at Ciel to see the boy flip off the driver, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Go right.” The car now jerked into the lane over, taking the turn overly fast. Sebastian gasped and was slammed back into the seat as the light in front of them turned red.

“How am I doing?”

“Uh. . .” Sebastian chose not to answer, “Take another left. Then turn into that parking lot.”

“Okay,” the turn was nicer this time, “The one with the brick wall?”

“That's correct.” Ciel slid into a parking space, expertly aligning the car, before slamming on the brakes, Sebastian hitting his head on the dashboard. Ciel turned off the car and glanced over at Sebastian, “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” he sat up, rubbing his forehead, “I'll be fine.” Crimson eyes narrowed, “Were you doing that on purpose, Ciel?”

“Of course! I'm an expert New York driver!” Ciel laughed, “I like it when you're nervous.”

“Hey, I know where we are! This parking lot backs to Lady Victoria's house.”

“Lady Victoria?”

“She owns most of Funtom. Like stocks and investment stuff that I don't worry about. She's quite brilliant.” _Most likely because she's the incarnation of the Queen of England,_ Sebastian thought, the possibility likely.

“Ah, there she is now!” Ciel did smile, “Lady Victoria!” He ran towards a slight middle-aged woman with graying hair, “Did you organize this with Sebastian?”

“I did, if that's the name of your personal assistant,” she said with a thick British accent, “He's quite handsome.”

“I would be inclined to agree. Sebastian, this is Lady Victoria.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Where will we be painting?” His arms laden with paint, he gave a slight bow.

“This wall. Since Mr. Phantomhive is quite artistically gifted, I thought it would be nice if you did some advertising here. In a sort of retro style, I suppose.”

They went and stood before the wall, “Did you already acquire a permit, Mum?”

“Mum?” asked Sebastian, slightly confused.

“Little Ciel was in my care after his parents passed away, so I'm a sort of mother figure to him,” she ruffled his hair affectionally, “and he still calls me Mum, I see.”

Ciel sighed. “I have a good idea of what I'd like to draw. Will you be staying?”

“As much as I'd like to, I have an appointment I need to attend to,” she walked off, “Have fun!”

“Can I have my sketchbook, Sebastian?” Sebastian passed him the pad of paper and a pencil.

“Do you want to sit on me, rather than the ground?” Ciel nodded, allowing Sebastian to slide under him, the demon pulling him back down, arms wrapped around his waist. They were quiet, the only sound being that of pencil on paper. Sebastian felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket, checking the message. It was from the Undertaker, containing Claude's phone number.

“Hm,” sighed Sebastian, quickly typing out a message to Claude – _What is your motive? -SM._

Ciel turned sideways, holding out his sketchbook, “First, how does this look? Second, who are you texting?”

It was a simple black and white sketch of the silhouettes of four different mascots representing several of the branches of Funtom. An elegant gothic scroll read _Established 1880_.

“It's excellent, Ciel. I'm texting Claude to see if I can discover what his motives are.” Sebastian didn't want to mention texting Claude but that would mean breaking his vow to never lie to Ciel, “Shouldn't it be more promotional, though?”

“I don't think so. It'll get enough attention just like this, I'm sure.” Ciel stood up and began to open the cans of paint, “If you don't mind leaving me by myself – and this is a safe area – there's a bakery just around the corner. I want cupcakes, so bring back a good flavor.”

Sebastian nodded, “and you're sure you'll be fine by yourself?”

“I can always call my security team. Don't worry about me.”

“I'll be back in a moment.”

Sebastian walked off, Ciel focusing on painting the wall. He dipped his brush into the black paint and began forming an outline.

“I'll take the strawberry vanilla, the vanilla, the chocolate, the raspberry chocolate, and the chocolate and vanilla.” Sebastian passed the cashier his credit card, sighing inwardly at the price. He could easily make the same desserts for Ciel. . .

“Did you hear? Funtom is going to release a new line!” The gossip of two teens caught Sebastian's attention as he waited for the cupcakes to be boxed up.

“I heard something about that too! Isn't it supposed to be clothing?”

“Yeah, I think so. Like, oh my God, look at that guy. He looks like he could be a model for Funtom!”

“You're right! He does! Did you see the most recent pictures of Ciel?”

“He's so hot! I can't stand it!”

Sebastian took his bag with a smile and walked out of the shop, noting that it was a branch of Funtom. Yes, Ciel was extremely cute. That was putting it mildly, he was absolutely wonderful. And he was dating him. It was quite an honor.

“Ah! There you are, Sebastian!” the boy rushed over, grabbing for the treats, “Time for a snack.”

Sebastian held the bag out of Ciel's reach, the boy on his tiptoes, “Not unless I get a kiss first.”

“You're such a tease. . .”

Their lips collided in a rough kiss, each wrestling for dominance over the other. Ciel realized that he did feel slightly intoxicated by the kiss. Perhaps it was the effect of Sebastian's demonic saliva? It was quite a nice feeling, though. . .

Sebastian broke the kiss, “Help yourself. I got you several different flavors that I thought you might like.” He glanced at the wall, “I see you found a ladder.”

“M-hm. I was going to ask you to paint those parts, but it was fine.”

The black and white were solidly painted, the scrolling gothic print that read _Funtom –_ a flawless piece of art.

“You are quite talented, Ciel.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian loved the way Ciel said his name, drawing it out, a purr off of his lips. The boy was really enchanting. He pulled Ciel close, who blushed with a smear of chocolate across his lips. Sebastian kissed the frosting off, a too-sweet taste on his tongue. There was a flash of light and Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, surprised. A crew of photographers had appeared, along with a woman, dressed in a tight fitting red suit.

“I work for the _New York Times_. Angelina Durless, journalist. I was wondering if you might have a moment to speak about your newest products.” _Ciel's aunt, obviously_ , noted Sebastian.

“I do have a moment. However, can I see that camera first?” Angelina nodded, one of the cameramen passing up the offending object. Ciel clicked several buttons and handed the camera back, “You must understand, I don't mix my personal life with my business.” He smiled, decreasing the tension, “What questions can I answer for you?”

Sebastian tuned out the interview, interested in watching the photographers taking pictures of the finished advertisement in the mid-afternoon sun. Ciel had reacted to that well, deleting the picture of them kissing without any hesitation. His phone buzzed with the alert of a new e-mail. Sebastian tapped on the attachment, wondering what it contained. He stared at the screen with a smile. It was one of those rare moments where a picture took without a moment's hesitation or thought turned out well. Ciel was looking directly at the camera, his pale skin flushed as Sebastian kissed the side of his mouth. Sebastian looked up from his phone to see Ciel smiling. Actually smiling.

“Are you ready to leave? My work here is done.”

Sebastian nodded, “That was a quick interview.”

“I suppose. It's not like I could really say anything, though. I like to keep new products secret until they're released.” Ciel paused in front of the drivers side. “Do you want me to drive again?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

Ciel snickered, sinking into the passenger seat, “I understand. Oh, she asked about you.”

The car started up, “She did, now?”

“Yeah. Asked what our relationship was.”

“And your response?”

“I said that you were my boyfriend, of course. I then reminded her that I keep my personal life and business life separate.”

“I'm both personal and business, though. . .”

“Yeah,” Ciel stared out the window, “but they don't need to know that.”

Sebastian parked the car slowly and they sat in silence for a bit. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, noticing that he was once again glued to his phone. Was it the picture that he had sent that had enraptured him? It would have been a shame to delete a photograph that turned out as lovely as that one.

“What are you looking at?”

“The beautiful picture you sent me.” Sebastian sighed happily, “Let's go inside.”

 

The elevator ride seemed slightly longer this time, other employees entering it on every floor. Sebastian and Ciel were pushed to the back corner, a grumpy look on Ciel's face as he shouted, “Everyone, get off! Use the stairs or something!”

The other occupants were startled to hear Ciel's voice and quickly exited at the next stop, muttering apologies. He sighed, sliding the his card through the reader.

“It's been quite a long day.” Ciel eyed the bag in Sebastian's hands, “Are you going to simply give me the rest of the cupcakes or am I going to have to kiss you again?”

“I'd like a kiss,” they stepped back into the penthouse, Ciel heading directly for his bedroom. He sprawled out on the bed and untied the ribbon to his eyepatch, letting it fall to the ground. Sebastian set the bag on his nightstand, grabbed one of the cupcakes and took a bite, watching Ciel's face fall.

“Don't eat my sweets…” Sebastian sat on the bed and took an even more deliberate bite. Ciel reached for the cupcake and Sebastian was ready for that reaction, smearing it across Ciel's face.

He smirked at the dumbfounded CEO, pushing him back into the pillows, “Ah, how much you have changed, Ciel. In the past, you would not have hesitated to do that to me. And then you would continue, like this. . .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.


	7. Pleasure Before Business

Ciel was utterly shocked. And dumbfounded. And any other synonyms that related to the aforementioned emotions. Ciel felt a little insulted. It wasn't like most people to have the a _udacity_ to _smear a fucking cupcake_ over his face. Sebastian grabbed his wrists and pushed the young CEO back into the pillows, his impulse to slap restrained.

“Ah, how much you have changed, Ciel. You would not have hesitated to do that to me, in the past,” Sebastian's tone was lazy, as if this was a frequent occurrence, “and then you would continue, like this…”

A red tongue flicked out, licking off part of the frosting. Ciel squirmed beneath the heavier man, his tongue rather rough like a cat's, as he systematically cleaned off the chocolate. Heat rose to his face- Ciel wasn't sure if it was from the mildly abrasive pain or if it had to do with the warmth pooling in his pants.

Sebastian moved his hands lower, slipping off Ciel's shirt and tossing it aside. He dabbed a bit of frosting on each pert nipple, noting a slight gasp from Ciel. The boy's breathing quickened when he nipped, rolling the nipple between his teeth, a sweet flavor filling his mouth that was more than just the sugar. He sat up, glancing down at Ciel, pondering if he should… Did he dare?

“Mm… Sebastian. Are you going to continue or not?”

“Are you giving me permission to?”

“I suppose so… yes. I did say to take this in stride but,” he quietly cursed, “ _Fuck._ Sebastian, you just turn me on.”

“I can tell.” Sebastian pulled his shirt off, well, ripped off might be a more accurate description for the sound of ripping stitches. Ciel stared. Sebastian was built like a Greek god, chiseled out of pure white skin and muscle. His glance moved further down, to an obvious straining tent in Sebastian's pants. Ciel reached towards it, only to have his hand batted away.

“You can touch later.” Sebastian's fingers danced over Ciel's zipper before tugging it downwards and pulling off both pants and boxers in one fluid movement. He hissed as his dick was exposed to the colder air, the length standing proud between his legs. Ciel wanted to look away but couldn't as Sebastian slowly lowered his head. His face burned, this time with excitement. The demon took his time, slowly trailing kisses down his torso.

“Ah!” Ciel moaned, fingers enlaced in Sebastian's hair, a warm, no, _hot_ mouth wrapped around the head. Sebastian slid further down, sucking gently to begin. His heart began to race, breathing doing the same, as Sebastian bobbed his head, it hitting the back of his throat with each movement.

“Mm…f- fuck Sebastian!” Groans escaped his mouth as Sebastian picked up his pace. He stopped for a moment, letting it slide out of his mouth.

Sebastian lifted the boy, switching places and positioning him over his ready mouth, “I want to swallow all of you…”

Ciel gulped, as Sebastian flicked out his tongue and sucked him in once more. It felt… heavenly. Every bit of his organ was massaged by expert lips and tongue before pulled back into Sebastian's throat. He gasped, seeing stars. Ciel took a deep breath and then another.

His breath caught, “F-fuck!” He was getting so close…he could feel it beginning to twitch…

“ _Sebasti- Ah!_ ” the sound ripped from his throat, pure ecstasy washing over him as he came, spurting into Sebastian's now open mouth, white drops catching on the side of his lips. Ciel inhaled deeply, watching Sebastian's adam's apple move as he swallowed, and heard the echo of a wheeze. _Not now oh God not now._ His eyes widened as it became incredibly difficult to breath, his throat constricted.

Sebastian pulled him in for another kiss but stopped a breath away from his lips, listening to Ciel's labored breathing, “Ciel? Are you alright?” Sweat ran down his face, as he gasped for air.

“I- in- inhaler,” Ciel tried not to panic, frantically gesturing to his bedside drawer. Sebastian moved off the boy, helping him to sit up, and opened the drawer. He pulled out the L-shaped device, Ciel grabbing it from his hand. He inserted it into his mouth pressing down the top with a _hiss_. Ciel let out a sigh a few seconds later, breathing eased.

“Ciel. . .” Sebastian had the most sincere look of concern plastered over his face.

“Hah,” Ciel panted, “I'm fine. Ah, fuck, Sebastian. Your skillful mouth gave me a fuckin' asthma attack.”

“Same as ever.” Sebastian rested his chin on his hand, “are you sure you're fine? I can take you to a doctor.”

“More of your stupid Shinigami? I think I'll pass, yeah.”

Sebastian sighed, “I don't think you understand- that was terrifying. I don't want you to stop breathing on me now. . .”

Ciel laughed, “Sebastian, you're cute. First, I would just pass out. And then I would be fine. God, if you brought me to the emergency room,” he imitated Sebastian's deep voice, “ 'Uh, he passed out while we were having mad sex' ” a wide smile spread across his face, “that would actually be hilarious. Though, I didn't really take you for a bottom.”

“Bottom?” Sebastian was confused. “What, oral makes me a bottom automatically? Harsh. And I top, thank you.”

“I'd rather not bottom,” Ciel drawled, rubbing his hand over the PA's crotch, “this does feel rather big. I don't think I could handle all of it. . .”

Sebastian pressed his hand over Ciel's, encouraging the younger man, blood rushing down from his head, “Why don't we find out?” There was a loud buzz, a black cell falling onto the floor from the nightstand.

“Aw fuck,” Ciel leaned off the bed, reaching for the cell phone. “Phantomhive here.”

Sebastian stared at the slight ass, sticking invitingly up into the air. He resisted the strong temptation to grope the perky mounds, instead listening to the one side of the conversation that he could hear.

“Uh huh. Yeah. Really? That soon? Models? A mascot? Of course. I know several attractive people. I can have all of that done by tomorrow, I guess. This Saturday sounds doable. Why not? It sounded like a good idea. Fine, have your way. I've got a wonderful plan. Don't worry. I'm feeling much better, thank you. Psychopath is right. 'Kay, bye.” Ciel sighed, “Ah, work before pleasure. Or is it pleasure before work? Anyway, Sebby-”

“Please don't call me that…”

“Bassy?”

“Keep trying.”

Ciel rolled mismatched eyes. “Whatever. I like your full name better, anyways.”

“You were saying?”

“Well, my new product line is clothing,” he pressed a finger against Sebastian's lips, “shush, don't tell anyone. Or else I'll have to kill you. I have to create a mascot for the branch. I also need to find some super-hot people to model the clothes at the press conference on Saturday. I was thinking you and that Grell chick- guy- whatever. And maybe that Lizzy bi-atch.”

“Lizzy?” Sebastian chuckled to himself. _He cusses so much when aroused._

“Yeah, that girl who I thought might be a good idea for a PA. She kissed me. Oh, it was so gross. I practically threw up. And died. On the spot.”

“If that's who you want, then have at it. I must say, Grell does look splendid in dresses.”

Ciel stared open-mouthed at Sebastian, “and how would you know this odd bit of information?”

“When you get to know someone well enough, you learn _everything_. He'd do it too and be thrilled.”

Ciel wrinkled his nose. “Were you a 'thing' with him?”

“For a little while, yes.” Sebastian sighed, “I'd rather not think or talk about it.”

“Then shall we get to work?

It was getting quite late when Sebastian glanced up from his keyboard, sending off yet another e-mail. The young CEO was slumped over his desk, head resting on a stack of papers. Sebastian set his computer down and walked over to Ciel. He removed the paper under Ciel's ink stained hand, noting the art. He had chosen a dog for the new mascot, a long scruffy face and short tail shown in the black silhouette.

Sebastian smiled, turning Ciel's chair around, and lifted the sleeping boy into his arms, “Time for bed, my love.” He carried him effortlessly to the bed room, resting the sleeping form on the bed while he glanced through the closet for a pair of pajamas. Crimson eyes widened and, although he knew it was asking for trouble, selected the pair that stood out to him most. He undressed and dressed Ciel (as he had done countless times before) and pulled the covers over the sleeping boy.

It wasn't much longer until Ciel felt the now-familiar body heat of his boyfriend warm up the bed. He snuggled closer, happy as the older man intertwined their fingers. Sleep came quickly for the both of them.

Ciel woke up to an empty bed. He blinked, looking around for the familiar stalker/boyfriend. Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Skinny arms stretched out as Ciel tried to wake up, sliding out of bed and heading to the washroom. He went through his morning routine, ignoring his reflection until the very end. A rare smile graced the CEO's face as he began to hold a conversation with himself,

“Good morning, handsome. You look stunning as ever. Not that you'd look anything but. You perfect male, you.” Ciel took a good look at his clothes, scowling. “And the only person I like more than myself has rather scandalous taste in pajamas.”

He was dressed in a small half of a tank top that revealed his navel, tiny shorts connected to garter-belts that held up a pair of knee-high socks, “At least my feet are warm. However,” the smile returned, “Damn, Ciel, you look amazing. . .” He ruffled his navy hair with a sigh, “I do wonder where that Sebastian has got to.” Ciel noticed a note by his bedside as he pulled himself reluctantly away from the mirror. Paper crinkled in his hands as he leaned back onto the bed to read the note.

_I've gone to run a few errands. You were right- I should check on my apartment. Please don't leave Funtom without me. I am rather worried about your safety. You look sexy in those clothes. Ah, I'll stop before I get too distracted._

- _Sebastian_

“Errands? Well, I've got to finish up the stuff for the new line anyways, so it should be fine,” Ciel grumbled, “but ever so boring.”

Sebastian slumped back onto his own bed, taking a moment to stare at the antique ring Ciel had requested he wear. A buzz from his cell phone snapped him back to the present from memories of the past. Crimson eyes widened. The message was from Claude.

_I'll explain, if that would help matters._

Sebastian prepared to type but another message interrupted-

 _I'll come alone and unarmed_.

 _Fine,_ Sebastian replied, _I can agree to that much. I will not hesitate to kill you if you are lying._

_Of course. Meet me in the English Garden in Central Park in an hour._

_I'll be there._

Sebastian headed straight to his car- determined to get some answers and to be the first one there.

Central Park was a distance away from Funtom but traffic was thankfully light. In a general sense, as the streets were still packed with cars. Sebastian found an ideal parking spot only a few blocks from the garden. He quickly walked the rest of the way, following several signs. Although summer was ending, the foliage was still green and the flowers still colorful. It was easy to spot the spot of darkness among the colors.

The two demons were about the same height. Any simple human passerby could mistake them for brothers (which they weren't). Claude still wore simple black glasses over his golden eyes. Not much had changed in a hundred years.

“Thank you for meeting me, Claude.”

“Sebastian Michaelis. I see you're still up to your old games.”

“As are you. Why do you still have interest in my Ciel?”

“It's because of Alois,” Claude sighed, ruffling black hair.

“Somehow I find myself unsurprised. Do tell what Alois wants.”

“I'll tell you this so you don't repeat my mistakes. I turned him to a demon and then attempted to consume his soul. It went. . . wrong, to say the least, and he was turned back into a human. I tried once more to turn him back and it worked. However, he's unstable. Even more so, as proven by the incident with Ciel.”

“I knew you were thick, Claude,” Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples, “but honestly, I didn't think you were this stupid. Human souls are delicate. They cannot be stretched like ours.”

“I know that now. I have a theory that a part of Ciel's soul may be able to stabilize Alois. The combination of both of their strong souls could balance out the remainder of Alois's soul and return him to a balanced state of being.”

“A soul doesn't 'grow' back. I cannot allow you to do that to my Ciel.”

Claude narrowed his eyes, “Then I will take it by force.”

Sebastian smirked, “I'd like to see you try.”

Claude's expression changed once more, the demon glancing towards the grass, “But now is not the time, Michaelis. Mark my words, I will get what I desire.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.  
> Your comments warm my heart!


	8. Desire

Ciel brushed navy-blue hair out of his face as he glanced over at Sebastian. The raven-haired man had been rather distracted as of late. Today, he had been staring off into space, unfocused. Quite unusual.

“Sebastian…” Ciel drew out the name, attempting to get his attention. “I’m bored.”

He looked over at the CEO, no longer lost in thought, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Ciel sighed. “What’s up with you? You’ve been so distracted for the last few days.”

“I apologize. I’m just concerned about several things, I suppose.” Sebastian paused, “Although you seem rather tired, Ciel. Perhaps you should take a day off or something. You’re still young, so you shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

Ciel bristled. “Honestly, I could say the same for you! You aren’t doing anything either. I’m working so hard to plan this fashion show thing. Please consider that I’m just a little stressed.”

There was a solid _thunk_ as Sebastian slammed his hands down onto Ciel’s desk, leaning forward, an inch away from the CEO’s face.

“Take a break, Ciel. You’ve got three days until the promotion event and you’ve already put a lot of effort into it. Let someone else work out the final details- it’s not all entirely your responsibility.”

 

Ciel returned the crimson gaze evenly. “If you come with me, I’ll take a break.”

Sebastian grinned, showing a set of fangs. “Of course. It’d be my pleasure.”

 

Ciel leaned forward and licked Sebastian’s lips before speaking once more. “I’m going to head home now. Would you please pick me up around 5:30? And then we’ll go find something to do.”

He nodded. “I can do that.”

“I’ll see you then,” Ciel headed for the door, “feel free to leave as well.”

* * *

He had been home for about an hour, busy reading a traditional Sherlock Holmes novel. Snake entered the room and smiled at Ciel.

“Hey, Snake, where’s Pluto?” Ciel received a small shrug in return.

“Wilde says- he left a while ago to hang out with some friends.”

“Good for him, I suppose. Are you going to do anything tonight?”

“I work late tonight. See you later, Ciel.” Without one of his customary attributions, Snake exited the room, a mamba coiled around his neck. That too, was unusual.

The wooden floor creaked as Ciel paced across the main room, checking his personal voicemail. A blue eye widened as he listened.

“Hey, it’s me, Alois. I know it’s been a while- what? Three months? So, uh, I’m heading over to your place now, okay?”

The message was now several minutes old and Ciel was frozen. Not with fear, however, but the realization that he hadn’t told Sebastian the entire truth about Alois. Ciel sighed. He had really set himself up for trouble. Honestly, Sebastian actually seemed to care for him, so why had he continued to lie?

“Ugh…” he growled as the doorbell rang. Ciel pushed the door open, revealing the same person that, only a few days ago, had tried to kill him. Or something. Wavy blond hair and stunning ice blue eyes met his concerned look. Ciel stumbled backward as strong arms wrapped around his chest.

“Oh my god! Ciel, it’s been so long…” Alois cupped his face, pouting, “Aw, why are you wearing your eyepatch? You know I don’t mind seeing your pretty, mismatched eyes.”

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted, “You still look so handsome anyways. So, what have you been up to, Ciel?” Alois pulled Ciel over to the couch, pushing the smaller boy down and draping his arms about his neck.

“Well… you know, the usual. Work.”

Enamored was the best way to describe Alois. Ciel returned his feelings, too, but wasn’t as smitten. How could he not? Alois was so affectionate – pushing him away would be like rejecting a puppy begging for attention. Ciel ran his hands down Alois’s sides, feeling the slight frame beneath, before settling his hands on the male’s hips. Alois was dressed simply, wearing a messily buttoned shirt open to show pale skin and obscenely short jean shorts.

“And you’re still dressing like a teenage girl.”

Insulted, he retorted, “At least I don’t spend hundreds of dollars to look like some weird Goth.”

“At least I try to look presentable.”

Their slight banter was traditional, a game of wills to see who would give in first. Alois did, a smirk spreading across his face.

“I missed you, Ciel.”

 

Ciel felt the contagious grin spreading to him as well, “You’re incorrigible. Why don’t you just come and see me more often?” Ciel pushed Alois down, knocking a few pillows off the couch, and straddled his hips, “Is it Claude?” Ciel drew out the name in the longest, most annoying way he could. He was rewarded with a bright red face.

“Shut up, you.”

 

“So, I’m right? What are the two of you doing?”

 

Alois crossed his arms and looked away, “None of your damn business.”

 

“Ah, c’mon,” Ciel poked his cheeks, “tell your best friend.”

 

He sighed dramatically, “Fine, but only if you bring me to your room, best idiot.”

 

Ciel pulled Alois up, “I’m in the same room still.”

 

“Carry me, Ciel.”

 

“Forget about it.”

 

He was followed into his bedroom. The walls were painted a rich blue, a color Ciel found soothing. A desk filled up some space across from a large four-poster bed pushed up across the wall, taking up most of the room. A floor length mirror took up space to the right of the bed. On the opposite side of the room, a door led to a large bathroom and walk-in closet. A lamp on an end table rested next to the bed just before the mirror began.

 

“Aw, you’ve still got that picture of us as kids.” Alois picked up a frame with a picture of the two of them as kids, smiling wildly at the camera.

 

“Of course I still have that.” Ciel hugged Alois from behind, looking over his shoulder at the photograph, “I mean, look at how cute we are.”

 

“Totes adorbs.” Alois set the frame down gently.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, “Did you really just say that?”

“You know I did.” Alois wiggled in Ciel’s grasp, “What are you doing, hugging me like this? Trying to arouse me? Going to take my ass, just like old times?”

Ciel pressed into Alois’s back and whispered in his ear, “If you keep teasing me like this, I will.”

Alois pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg pointedly over the other. A light blush tinted his cheeks, “I think I might like that.”

The shorter male crossed his arms and smirked, “You know I can’t resist you.”

“Ah,” squeaked Alois, impatient for Ciel’s next words.

 “So strip.”

* * *

Sebastian cheered to himself as he found a legal, unmetered parking space. It was quite absurd how humans had decided to manage things these days. Ciel had left around three and Sebastian had stopped home briefly to change into more relaxed clothing.

The tall, crimson-eyed man strode down the sidewalk, heading for Ciel’s house an hour earlier than the time Ciel had requested. The long black coat he wore was warm in the crisp air and covered his collared shirt, black jeans, and tightly laced boots. Sebastian fiddled with the ring on his left hand. _Perhaps I should have waited. What if he’s not ready yet?_ He shook the paranoid thoughts out of his head as Ciel’s house appeared before him. Sebastian frowned as he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Had something happened? Had there been a break-in?

Using a bit of his demonic power, Sebastian turned himself invisible and entered the house, passing directly through the front door. The living room seemed fine, nothing was out of place except for a few couch cushions on the floor. He walked down the hallway, trying to walk lightly until he found a door that was completely open.

Sebastian cupped his hand over his mouth, biting himself in anger at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. Blood dripped from his hand as his fury grew.

 “You’re even skinnier than I am. Fuck, do you eat at all, Alois?”

“Uh huh,” replied Alois, staring hungrily at Ciel’s torso, “I eat lots of things.”

 

“Stupid. Hey, aren’t you going to ask me what’s up with these stitches?”

 

Alois shrugged. “Not really. Did Lau finally mug you in a back alley after you refused to take his opium?”

Ciel laughed. “Not that either. Are you okay facing me like this?” 

“Of course I am.”

“Then, could you possibly spread your legs more?”

“Fine, for you.” Ciel leaned off the bed, grabbing a box from underneath. Inside were various sexual objects but the one Ciel grabbed was a bottle of lube.

“Classy, Ciel.”

“Sometimes saliva doesn’t quite cut it.”

Sebastian wanted to dig his claws into Alois and rip the boy away from his precious Ciel (who must be totally confused to be doing such a thing). The desire to tear the pathetic soul for his body and end the miserable life that Claude had so clearly fucked up coursed through his body. He was absolutely furious and unable to look away from Ciel pushing into Alois, leaning over the boy who moaned loudly.

They wrestled like dogs in heat, Ciel always managing to remain on top despite Alois’s efforts otherwise. Ah, Alois. His delicate pale skin was flushed and Ciel wiped a bit of drool off his lips, smirking.

“You’re enjoying this way too much…”

“Are you joking? Seriously- you’re so amazing. Ah-” Ciel jerked his hips forward, pulling Alois up for a sloppy, heated kiss. Tongues brushed together passionately, moans coming from the two of them.

 

Ciel still felt a chill across his spine, as if someone was watching them. Snake and Pluto were both gone, so nobody could be home. He shrugged off the sensation.

 

“How close are you?”

 

Alois panted, almost unable to speak, “F-fairly close.”

 

“Then kneel.” Alois faced away from Ciel, obediently placing his hands on one of the pillows at the top of the bed, straightening his back. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Ciel, once more, liberally pouring lube over his dick, smearing the liquid with his hand until it was evenly coated.

 

Ciel grinned. He was ready to send Alois into throes of ecstasy.

 

Alois bit his lip as he felt Ciel slide into him once more. As many times as Ciel had fucked him, nothing ever came close to preparing him for the way Ciel moved his hips, hitting _that_ spot with deadly accuracy over and over again. Lovers or best friends – to them the definition was the same.

 

He was fully inside Alois now and began to roll his hips, the blond screaming with pleasure (and perhaps a bit of pain). 

Sebastian found himself totally paralyzed, unable to move from his spot in the doorframe. His hand continued to drip blood, but he had moved beyond the pain. The raven-haired man stared at his reflection, observing how his fury had taken effect, physically. Visible fangs, long black talons, and eyes that burned the color of blood reflected his wrath.

 

It was time to put an end to this.

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, the contract symbol on his left hand burning. He looked over at Ciel who was obviously gritting his teeth in pain as red liquid ran down his cheek.

Ciel continued to slam into Alois, pressing past the agony.

 

Bloodstained teeth flashed as Sebastian snarled silently. Ciel let out a final whimper, the two boys slumping next to each other.

 

“Ah, Ciel… That was wonderful.” Alois’s eyes widened, “Your eye is bleeding.”

 

“Ugh…” Ciel patted the blond curls, “rest here. I’ll be right back.”

 

He pulled on a pair of boxers off the floor and glanced at his disheveled reflection. A single blue eye widened with terror and confusion at the reflection of Sebastian, blood smeared across his face like some sort of deranged killer. Ciel turned slowly – the real doorway was completely empty. The mirror still showed Sebastian.

 

Ciel shook his head and walked to the doorway. _It must be some sort of hallucination of my exhausted brain…_ To his astonishment, a very real presence grabbed his hair; a hand clamped over his mouth, and dragged him to the empty room next to his bedroom. He grunted as his back was slammed violently against the wall. Sebastian flickered into view and pressed a firm hand on his chest, pinning him there.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Ciel?” snarled Sebastian.

 

Ciel flinched back from his words, “Look, I could say the same for you, Sebastian. What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house!”

 

“Don’t avoid the question! What the hell are you doing fucking the kid who attempted to murder you?”

 

“You don’t understand, Sebastian…” Ciel whined, “I can explain – what I understand – but why the fuck were you watching us? Creepy ass motherfucker…”

 

Sebastian sighed, “You better have a damn straight story to tell me. This is certainly not adding up. And, for your information, would you rather me have ripped you out of him?”

 

“No…” Ciel looked away, “Set me down and I’ll enlighten you.” Sebastian lifted his hand, letting the CEO carelessly slide down onto the floor. Ciel untied the eyepatch and wiped away the blood that had seeped from the mark.

“The person who you were watching is Alois Trancy.” Sebastian opened his mouth to retort rudely and Ciel glowered up at the tall man, “Save your idiotic comments until you’ve heard the full story. Alois Trancy, like myself, runs a large company called Trancy Industries.” He rolled his eyes, “Lame name, yes. Powerful company – also yes. On that day that I was attacked, that was not the same person as the one in my bed. At least mentally. On that day, when he snapped, I was going to buy his company out – not hire him as my PA. We’ve been friends for a very long time, since my parents were still alive. Alois was great, all through elementary, middle, and high school. He was my closest friend and lover, I suppose. We both went to different colleges, preparing to take on the responsibilities of our companies, and I lost touch with him for a while. Was he attacked? Did he get into an accident? Did it have to do with Claude? I don’t know the answer but part of his mind was gone.” Ciel frowned, “I’m not sure how to explain it best. It’s sort of like dissociative identity disorder. There are two versions of Alois – my childhood friend and your demon. Does that make sense?”

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “That makes perfect sense with what I know but still, Ciel, you were just fucking him. I cannot hope to convey to you the utter depth of my passion and infatuation with you. What I have suffered through, just to have a second chance with you. When I saw you connected to Alois like that, I wanted to tear you away from him. I want to destroy him, Ciel, for taking you away from me…”

 

Ciel snarled back, “Look! I really don’t understand who the fuck you are – to think that you can just stumble into my life and control every fucking thing I do! This is my life, not yours, and I can fuck who I goddamn please. You have no idea what Alois means to me and I won’t have you take him from me! Unlike you, I actually want to help him!”

 

Sebastian kneeled on Ciel, positioning his lanky body over the boy, pressing the smaller male into the wall, “You want to fuck him? Fine. You don’t know what he will do to you – how he will rip what you need most to shreds to preserve his own life that is already too far gone. I know that there’s only one person, other that you - if you truly mean your words- who loves him. And what if he abandons you? Who will be there for you, Ciel, to save you?” Sebastian’s voice dropped to a deep whisper, “You tell me how good he tastes. You tell me just how good he feels. But I can promise you that I’m a hundred times more loyal. I taste much sweeter than he does.” A long talon dug into the skin below Ciel’s marked eye, the boy wincing, “The two of you aren’t bound together like we are.”

 

Sebastian stood up after dragging his talon down Ciel’s cheek, marking him once more. “When he turns on you run to me, Ciel, like the frightened kitten you are. And somehow, I will still take you back, no matter how broken you are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.  
> Your comments warm my heart! Like, hoo, seriously, this thing is melting.


	9. Panic

Ciel continued to lean against the wall, lacking the current strength and willpower to get up. Even though the sound of the front door slamming shut had long since faded. A small bit of motivation hit him and Ciel slowly stood up. He looked at his hands, turning them palm side up. They shook visibly.

He crept back into his bedroom, passing by the now asleep Alois, and into the bathroom where he shut the door as quietly as he could. His reflection didn’t look too bad. Ciel untied the eyepatch, placing it by the sink. The sound of running water filled the room as he tested the tap for a tolerable temperature. Blood ran down the drain as he splashed his face, hissing when the water hit the scratch. It had seemed like it was much deeper but as Ciel stared at his reflection, it was quite shallow. His eye was fine as well, the last bit of blood gone.

 

Ciel bit his lip, imagining the wound becoming infected with some sort of gangrenous demonic germs. _Shit… This will hurt_. He reached down beneath the sink, opening a cabinet below to rummage for a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Ciel poured some onto a washcloth, refusing to hesitate before pressing it to his face.

“Argh!” he attempted to keep his yelp of pain to a minimum as to not wake Alois.

He set the washcloth aside and rubbed some healing cream over the wound. Ciel sighed with relief. It looked so much better now. He replaced the eyepatch and returned back to his bed.

 

“Hey Ciel…” murmured Alois, snuggling closer to the injured male.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Do we have plans for today?”

 

“I thought we could just sleep for a while, if that’s alright with you.”

 

“Of course it is, my love.”

They intertwined fingers and snuggled as close together as they could. The two were soon fast asleep.

Sebastian fumed as he ran back to his car, ignoring the pavement that cracked beneath his feet. He was more furious than he had ever been in a very, very long time.

Pain suddenly hit him, the demon realizing that he had bitten straight through his lower lip. He stopped to check his reflection in the glass window of a car. There were two perfect holes with the tips of his fangs poking through. Sebastian winced as he pulled his lip away from his incisors, allowing the holes to close up. He continued to move, inspecting his hand this time. _Ah…_ _That will take longer to heal._ Two crescents of bite marks matched each other on each side of his hand. He flexed it, feeling the uncomfortable crunch of bone against bone.

_Honestly… Human bodies are so weak._

Sebastian reached his car, still irritated. The metal handle of the door bent slightly beneath his grip.

He drove at a steady pace, returning to his apartment. Sebastian exhaled slowly. _I need to calm down before I destroy something. Perhaps the Shinigami will understand_. He pushed the door open and walked into a dead silent room. _Oh well._ Sebastian entered the kitchen and set the bottle of wine he retrieved from his car on the counter. The corkscrew was nowhere to be found so he settled for removing the cork with his teeth, ripping it out.

Sebastian took a large drink of the wine, grimacing as it burned in his throat. It had a pleasant and fruity aftertaste. He leaned back against the counter, stretching out his lanky body. He took another drink. Sebastian felt a little better.

Oh, but it tasted of the little human he had fallen in love with so long ago. Love was yet the most poisonous device – to be refused was like an acid that burned him from the inside out.

Ah, but his mind was clouded now with the intoxicating liquid. It was better yet to not think. Sebastian closed his eyes, sliding down onto the floor, and sinking into blissful oblivion.

Grell jiggled the handle with a frown. He glanced back at the other Grim Reapers crowding him, “Back off guys. Will was the one that needed to get back in.”

 

The crimson reaper managed to get the door open and stepped inside, glanced into the kitchen, took a few steps backwards, and closed the door.

Undertaker, William and Ronald stared back at him.

“Well?” asked William, pushing his glasses up.

Grell shook his head, “I ain’t going in there.”

“Why?” drawled Undertaker.

“Because there’s a fucking demon in there.”

Undertaker laughed, “Oh, that’s just Sebastian, silly Grell. I don’t see why you’re so concerned.” He opened the door and glanced in with a similar reaction to that of Grell.

The door closed once more.

 

“Well, gentlemen, it seems that we have a situation on our hands.”

 

Ronald raised his hand, “On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad are we talking?”

 

“Maybe a twelve. There’s two possibilities- we act like everything’s normal and don’t piss him off or we’ll have to sedate him, and honestly, I’d rather not go through all that trouble.”

The others nodded.

“So we do what?” Ronald asked.

“Invite him with us? I don’t think we should let him be by himself.”

 

“Well, okay.” Grell opened the door, the four of them slipping inside with a careful walk as if they were attempting to avoid setting off a bomb.

 

“Let me do the talking.” Undertaker pushed long, silver hair out of his face and approached the demon with caution.

 

Sebastian flickered between his human appearance and his demon form. Huge black, feathered wings rested against the cupboards above the counter. There were two smaller sets of wings below the main pair. A hooked beak curved below eyes the color of fresh blood. Elegant horns curved in a spiral from the top of his skull. Sebastian shifted back into a human, raising the neck of the bottle back to his lips.

“Sebastian,” the Undertaker said, getting the demon’s attention.

“Yes?” he stared at the bottle, watching the liquid moving within.

“Well, we were just about to go clubbing. Would you like to come with?”

“I suppose.” He stood up and stretched, still clutching the glass in one hand. Black wings mimicked his movement, sending a gust of wind through the room, “I’m not doing anything otherwise.”

“Well, good.” Undertaker exchanged a look with the other Shinigami, receiving an especially concerned look from William.

“Undertaker, why don’t we go get the car?” William said slowly, trying to send a second meaning to him.

 

“Ah,” the Undertaker nodded knowingly, “Yes, that is a good idea. Let us go. We will be right back.”

They attempted to exit the apartment without appearing to run out of the room. Undertaker was quicker but William grabbed one of his long braids, causing the older man to stop. He winced, “Oh, real fair, Will.”

“What the _fuck_ are you thinking? If Sebastian is set off by _anything_ , he could destroy half of Manhattan! I’d rather not clean up that mess.”

Undertaker crossed his arms, “The four of us are capable of stopping him.”

“Are you sure?” William frowned, “He’s an incredibly powerful demon.”

“Have more faith in us. Now, let’s go get the car.”

* * *

 

Ciel yawned, slowly waking up to see Alois sitting on his torso with a grin plastered on his face.

Hi,” he said sleepily.

“You’re still so cute when you wake up.”

“Thanks.”

“Even with all your stitches. You’re still so handsome.”

“Stop it…”

 

Alois rolled off of him and sighed happily, “My ass hurts.”

“And that’s good?”

 

“Of course it’s good,” they interlaced fingers, “You’re always so good.”

 

“Do you remember our escapades in high school?”

“ ‘Course I do.”

“Heh… Nobody ever expected anything.”

“I’m still surprised that we had so many classes together.”

“What classes?” Ciel laughed, “Between my brilliant mind and your excellent penmanship, we kicked ass.”

 

“In between fucking ass.”

“Thanks for your blunt observation.”

Alois squeezed his hand, “You can’t deny it.”

Ciel ran his free hand through his hair, “We probably fucked everywhere we could in that building.”

“Remember the girl’s locker room?”

“Oh my god, that was such an awful idea. I still wonder how we didn’t get caught.”

“Over the bench… On the lockers… In the showers...”

“That was back when I was still okay bottoming.”

“Why did you stop?”

 

Ciel shrugged, “I’m not really sure. I guess I wanted to save that, more so, for someone more special.”

 

“More special than me?” Alois pouted, “Aw, you insult me.”

Ciel stared at the blond who snuggled into his side. It made him wonder what had happened to Alois. He seemed the same but, yet, there was still something… off about him. Other than the time he had been attacked, Alois hadn’t acted in such a way. What he had told Sebastian had been him inferring a possibility.

Sebastian… Ciel bit his lip. What was he doing? He didn’t understand what exactly his motives were. But he was possessive - that much was for sure. The past bothered him the most, though. What had he been to Sebastian? Was Alois a part of his past as well?

 _Argh_ , he groaned to himself. Why was all of this so confusing?

“Ciel. I’m bored. “ Alois stated, “Let’s go shopping or something and freak people out with our gayness.”

“Sounds like fun.”

 Sebastian was sandwiched between Ronald and Grell. Ronald sat as far away from the demon as was physically possible. Grell appeared to be staring out the window at the passing landscape, but was really watching Sebastian (who continued to shift between human and otherwise). Grell grimaced with annoyance as his glasses were knocked off his nose by a powerful wing.

"Sebastian, do you mind?” The grim reapers in the car tensed at the statement, hoping that Sebastian would not react badly.

“Oh.” Sebastian glanced up at his wings, crammed within the small space of the car. Needle sharp teeth flashed for a moment as he spoke, “My apologies.” He shimmered once more into (what seemed) like a more permanent and stable human form. Sebastian seemed to be calmer now.

Grell replaced his glasses, caught above his chest by the chain that held them. This part of the city had buildings that, although they appeared to be run down on the outside, were actually rather nice on the inside.

“Which club are we going to?”

“The Dancing Dragon,” Undertaker responded.

“Yes!” Ronald pumped his fist in the air, “I approve!”

 

“If you grope any more girls against their will, Ronald, I shall personally kick you out onto the street.” William’s stern statement was met with a drawn out sigh.

 

“I’ll try to control myself.”

 

“Who owns the Dancing Dragon?” Sebastian’s question was met with silence.

 

“Well, Lau, obviously,” answered Grell, “But he can explain… er… how, I guess.”

 _What?_ Sebastian was officially confused.

“It’s also still an opium den. Well, a little more then opium now, but we tend to ignore that.”

“I don’t.” Undertaker laughed, “You’ll know where to find me.”

The car came to a halt before a stone building that had similar aesthetics to that of the Shinigami’s headquarters.

“I’ll park. You guys head on in.”

“Thanks,” chorused the Grim Reapers.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he looked somewhat presentable. The effects of the alcohol still lingered, reflected in an unsteady clicking of his boots across the shiny lobby floor. He followed Grell through a door; the ground changing from stone to wood that creaked in tune with his footsteps.

 

The music was loud, yet the pitch was lower and pleasant to Sebastian’s sensitive hearing. The dance floor was filled with humans that danced to the beat.

Crimson eyes narrowed as Sebastian examined the club. There was a stage in the back of the large, open room with three Asian dancers that slid around three poles in harmony. William sat at the bar by himself with a glass of some dark alcoholic beverage. Grell was a spot of color – vivid red surrounded by a mess of people (presumably hitting on him). He grinned, showing a mouthful of shark-like teeth, and scared half of the group off. Ronald was occupied dancing with several humans that approached him.

Ah. The left side of the room was dimly lit and obscured in a cloud of smoke that managed to stay on that side of the room, as if there was an invisible barrier. Lau reclined there on a pile of cushions with Ran-Mao straddling his lap. They were both dressed in vividly colored kimonos that flowed over the pillows. He looked the same as he had a hundred years ago and nothing like the small child he had met several days ago.

Lau smiled, greeting Sebastian enthusiastically, “Sebastian! How wonderful to see you again! Please come, sit.”

 

Sebastian sat next to Lau, crossing his legs beneath him, “As you can imagine, I’m rather confused.”

Lau grinned, “Ah, I thought I’d never see you, the perfect butler, confused. Your Ciel Phantomhive’s wish for a second chance affected more than just himself- it affected his companions as well. From myself to Elizabeth and even people barely connected to him – such as Queen Victoria herself – our fates were changed by that desire.”

 

Sebastian nodded. His suspicions had been confirmed, “How did it affect you?”

“Do you know the mythology of Hekate?”

“If I am not mistaken, you are referring to the goddess who is young in the morning, middle-aged in the afternoon, and old at night.”

Lau exhaled a cloud of smoke, “Bingo! We’re alike in that respect- old in spirit, yet young in appearance. It fluctuates from day to day. You happened to catch me on one of my younger days and Ran-Mao on her older day.”

 

“Intriguing. Do you have any idea why the wish would have such affects?”

Lau shrugged, “It’s hard to day. Some cruel twist of fate? Or perhaps the passing whims of the angel who enacted it?” He inhaled deeply, the red tip at the end of his pipe flaring, “I don’t mind. The past hundred years has allowed me to do so much. But I wonder, why?”

 

“I suppose Ciel cared about all of you more than he let on.”

 

“Indeed. He also cared more about Alois than he ever admitted to you.”

 

Crimson eyes flashed demonic for a moment, “What? How do you know this?” he paused, “And what do you mean, Lau?”

 

The air around them filled with the muggy scent and thick smoke of opium and marijuana.

 

“I have many visions. And your Earl was kind enough to leave us with a collection of letters. You could almost call it a journal. I’m not sure why he chose me.” He shrugged, “That’s something I won’t ever know. Though, I can make a guess that it has to do with my connections to the Shinigami. Regarding Ciel, I will not deny that he loved you as much as he was capable of feeling. However, he wanted for Alois to have that second chance as well.”

 

Lau stood up, Ran-Mao clinging onto his right side, “Hi, Undertaker!” he added one last parting thought, “That’s just what the preface said. It’ll arrive at your house soon. Who can say what any of it means, Sebastian? I don’t honestly know why any of this has occurred.”

 

Sebastian was left feeling unsatisfied. Lau had explained so much, yet so little, at the same time. He moved through the crowd to the bar on the opposing side of the room. Sebastian chose a drink that was labeled as the most bitter and highest alcohol content on the list. He tipped his head back for a taste and hissed as the liquid burned down his throat. This did not taste sweet like Ciel at all.

 

He looked to the entrance, noting the appearance of a new guest. Crimson eyes narrowed and he drank the rest of the glass, slamming it down louder than he expected to. Sebastian strode menacingly over to the newcomer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.  
> Your comments warm my heart!


	10. Deus Ex Machina

“Hm?” The Undertaker glanced at the entrance.  
  


“If you don’t mind terribly, could you tell your Reapers to evacuate the humans?”

Undertaker smirked, “You should leave as well.”

Lau laughed, “You’ve got to be joking. I _want_ to see this shit go down. It’s not often that you get the rare opportunity to see demons battle.” He smiled, “I’ll be fine. We’ve survived worse, right Ran-Mao?”

She nodded, bells tied into her braids jingling.

The Shinigami redirected the patrons to an exit away from the two demons. The room soon cleared out, the Reapers and Lau remaining in the dimly lit half of the room, obscured by shadows.

 

The demons faced each other, tensed to retaliate if the other should attack first. Sebastian grinned predatorily, showing a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth, “Hello, Claude. You lied to me.”

 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to realize that was so.” Claude casually removed his glasses, polishing the lenses on his jacket.

 

“You’ve pushed your limits yet too far. You’ve pissed off my young master. You’ve destroyed the soul and life of someone he cared deeply about.” A dagger appeared between each black taloned finger for each reason Sebastian spoke, “You’ve meddled too much with time. Most importantly, you have broken the most sacred right to turn a human into our kind. You have disgraced that ability by your indecisive and messy tearing of a human soul. Quite simply, you are a disgrace to our race.” A clear sound like a bell rang through the air as Sebastian swung his hand – the knives changing into a silver dagger that fit exactly to the curve of his palm.  
  


“Kneel, Claude, and prepare to meet your death.”

 

Claude sneered, tilting his chin back in disdain, “I would never kneel before the likes of you. You condemn me too soon for faults that you share.”

 

“You flatter me. And yet, I listen to my superiors.” His three sets of wings materialized briefly in a display of power and status before vanishing whence they came, “Although I have but two. My Ciel and you know the other.”  
  


“I will see you hung by my own thread until your blood leeches out and dyes you black.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” He gave Claude a mocking salute with the dagger, “En garde!”

Sebastian slashed through the web that had appeared around him. Claude was predictable; his pattern of attack was still the same, but the razor sharp thread posed a danger. It was like an intricate dance. Claude moved backwards quickly, moving his hands in motions that caused more of the deadly strands to appear. Silver flashed, cutting strands as Sebastian moved forward, more focused on damaging Claude. He winced, a thread cutting into his cheek and his leg, before breaking under the sharp metal. Sebastian was close enough to Claude now and he lashed out, landing a gash across the other demon’s chest, black blood trickling from the wound. Claude hissed with anger, spitting venom at Sebastian. A splash of acid hit his horns and he winced at the sudden pain.  
  


 _Ah_ , he thought, _what could Ciel be doing?_ Sebastian bit his lip, knowing that he shouldn’t distract himself with thoughts of the boy. But he was fighting for him… was it worth it?

* * *

Ciel sighed as he was pulled into yet another preppy, teenage clothing shop.

 

“Alois,” whined Ciel, “can we go anywhere _interesting_?”  
  


“This is interesting, Ciel.” Alois held up the blue dress to his body, “What do you think of this? Although, I do think blue is more your color.”

 

Ciel sighed, “It’s cute. Why does everything manage to look good on you?”

“Because I don’t limit myself to dark, gothic clothing.”

“Whatever.” A store clerk approached them, heels clicking on the floor.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

Alois, unsurprisingly, took the lead, “Um, yeah. Do you have this in any other colors?” He batted his eyelashes, causing the female to blush, “Also, do you have anywhere we could dressed in privacy?”

“Oh, um, of course. Please follow me this way.” Alois grabbed Ciel’s hand and dragged him to the back of the store, following the attendant. She unlocked two rooms, adding that she would return with more clothes. Alois grinned, pulling Ciel into the first dressing room. The door shut firmly.

“Help me get undressed.” Ciel unbuttoned Alois’s shirt, resisting the urge to complain.

There was a knock on the door. Alois opened the door, half-dressed and all, and grabbed the same dress in black and pink. He closed the door and grinned at Ciel.

“You’ve still got one article of clothing to go.”

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, “You are capable of doing that yourself.”

 

Alois huffed, “Fine.”

“Wait.” Ciel took Alois’s hand and led him to the bench, forcing him to sit down. He kneeled and stared at the other’s bare chest with a narrowed blue eye. He frowned and ran his fingers over a raised scar over his right side.

“I didn’t notice this before…” He could feel Alois’s rapid pulse beneath his slender fingers. “Did you have heart surgery or something?”

Alois stared down at him with an expression of mixed emotion crossing over his face. Was it fear? Pain? Regret? Ciel was unable to tell, feeling guilty that he didn’t know what had happened to his friend. His hand was pushed away.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He received a very fake smile, “Do you want to go to your store next? Or, since you’re already on your knees, you could give me head.”

 

Ciel shook his head, “I’m sorry, Alois, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“It’s fine.”

They were silent for a moment. Ciel looked away from Alois with a slight blush of embarrassment. Alois stood up and walked around Ciel, grabbing his shirt off the floor, “Let’s go.”

He slipped it over his skinny shoulders, only bothering to button one button.

“I’ll buy you the dress if you want.”

“Nah…” Alois replied quietly, “I didn’t really like it.”

They exited the store with linked arms, the attendant frowning after them.

“What store is it?”

“This one.” The store was a lot smaller than the one they had just been in. Crystal chandeliers lit black and grey pinstriped walls, lined with hundreds of dollars in expensive, gothic clothing.

“Hello, Earl Phantomhive…” an oily voice echoed through the room. Ciel glanced behind him, coat flaring out as he turned. Alois was gone and in his place was a snarling golden retriever.

He backed up slowly, “Nice doggy?”

The dog approached Ciel and snarled, spittle dripping off sharp fangs. He was startled into the waiting arms of Claude. His arms were wrenched behind him, his eyepatch torn off his face.

“This’ll only take a moment, Earl.”

His mouth dropped open in a high-pitched scream of terror as a frigid hand clamped over his right eye. Ciel’s blue eye watered with fear and pain. It felt as if his entire body was splitting apart at the stitches.

“F-fuck!” Why was he so useless? Why couldn’t he protect himself? His sight began to go dark, dizzy from damp streaks across his body, blood draining from each of his wounds.

 

“Sebastian!” he screamed again, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

 

Then, everything went dark.

He realized something was wrong when Claude shimmered momentarily. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Claude was gone – this was just a decoy. His suspicions were proved correct when a stab to the neck turned the apparent Claude into a shower of spiders. He burned the arachnids without hesitation.

Crimson eyes blazed with anger. He had been fooled. The contract on his left hand stung. The young master was in trouble.

What to do?

The Undertaker was by his side. “Claude has Ciel.” The words felt strange and oh, so wrong coming from his lips, but it was regrettably true.

“Do you know where he is?” Intelligent, vividly green met his gaze.

Sebastian shook his head, “He’s moving too quickly for me to track him. Claude must have him in a car.” He paced across the floor, unsure of what to do.

“I can teleport you there once he stops and then to a safe location. Unfortunately, while he’s in motion, there isn’t anything we can do.”

Sebastian snarled, “Why is he doing this? He must have some motivation that is more that just Ciel’s soul. He already has Alois! Why?”

A quiet voice responded from the opposing side of the room, “It’s Alois. It’s been Alois all along. Claude wishes to repent and undo his mistakes but he cannot. He has gone too far.”

“Ash,” responded Sebastian, “what do you want? Is it to rub my face in my loss before destroying me?”

Ash laughed, a high, clear sound that echoed through the silent room, “Heavens no, demon. Although I despise your kind, I rather think you’ve suffered enough. I would destroy Claude myself, but it’s best to leave those issues between demons.”

“So, you’ve been orchestrating all this the entire time? Have we been your chess pieces in a twisted game of fate?”

He shook his head, brushing white hair out of his eyes, “Your Ciel made the wish. I simply put it in motion. I am not interfering.” Ash shifted on the bar stool to look at the Shinigami, “They have been collecting the demonic weapons. Those will have to be replaced or those two will gain enough power to unbalance the world.”

There was a collective sigh from them.

“Please don’t shrike your jobs, Shinigami. All you do is necessary.”

He turned back to Sebastian. “You must realize that you can’t just expect Ciel to just fall in love with you. He still is that Earl, deep within, but sometimes you must let him do things the human way.”

Sebastian bit his lip, nodding, “Why are you here?”

Ash stood up, “I just want you all to know that I’m not on anyone’s side. But I will not side with Claude. I’m simply watching.” The angel walked past Sebastian, two sets of white wings brushing uncomfortably over his broad shoulders.

The room was left completely silent once more. Everyone was now processing the words of Ash and what that meant for him or her.

Sebastian broke the silence, “Ciel stopped moving.”

 

* * *

He woke up in a claustrophobic space. There was a sound of an engine humming, so Ciel assumed that he was in a car. Rough rope chaffed his slender wrists and a sticky sensation about him made him come to the uncomfortable realization that he was laying in a pool of his own blood. Ciel shivered. He had the desire to retch up everything that he had eaten recently, but his stomach was empty. He certainly didn’t have his phone on him anymore (or his panic button) as his clothes were gone, aside from his boxers.

He shook. _Don’t cry… don’t cry… don’t…_ Ciel gasped for air in between sobs, his nose quickly clogging up. Did Sebastian know that he was gone? Did the demon still even care, after his rejection? And, oh god, the fashion show was tomorrow and he was in an awful state. How was he supposed to do anything?

The engine stopped.

 

Ciel tried to not panic. What would happen next? A variety of situations ran through his head - all involving a gruesome and untimely death. Cold air hit his body as he was lifted out of the vehicle and carried for some time.

 

Hesitantly, he stared upwards into a leafy canopy of trees as he was held with one arm under his shoulder and the other beneath his legs. He listened to the demon talk, responding to the bark of what he presumed was the golden retriever.  
  


“Yes, your Highness. We’re just about there.”

Another bark, “We’ve gone over this before. It will fix you, returning your memories and establishing you firmly as a demon.”

Ciel listened to the crunching of leaves.  “Ah, we’ve arrived.” He was set down on the ground, which was pleasantly warmer than the air. Claude leaned over him with an expression of concern and desire.

“I really am sorry about all this, Earl Phantomhive.” A cruel look changed his face, eyes changing from honey to ruby, “You must have some sort of understanding however. How far would you go to save the one you love?”

Ciel didn’t reply, instead staring back at the demon, concerned. _Wait, uh, no, stop!_ The realization that Claude was about to kiss him was confirmed by a deep British accented shout and a rustling of leaves.

“Don’t let him kiss you, Ciel!” Ciel lashed out in the only way he could, aiming a kick for the demon’s chest with sharp pointed heeled-shoes, which, somehow, he was still wearing. Claude grunted with pain and was thrown into a tree several yards away. The hound snarled at Sebastian but ran towards Claude instead.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand, “I’m so sorry.”

“Me too…”

The Grim Reapers appeared, running through the forest towards the two of them.

“Finish him!” yelled Grell, throwing a chainsaw that Sebastian caught, pulling the chain, letting it whirr to life.

He grinned, “This should prove informative.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading the rest of what has been written of FOF as of August 2014.  
> Your comments warm my heart!


	11. As the Crow Flies

Sebastian prowled closer to Claude, holding the whirring chainsaw before him. Claude whispered something to the wolfhound who whimpered before scurrying off into the forest. He took off his glasses, polishing them before replacing them back on his nose.

"Go on, Sebastian. Slice me open. I think everyone here could benefit from viewing my Cinematic Record."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You aren't afraid?"

Claude laughed, "Why the hell would I be afraid? This certainly won't kill me- you and I both know that killing a demon is no simple task. Besides, like I said, I believe you could benefit from my Record."

"I will not allow you to take his soul."

"Well? What are you waiting-"

The motion was almost fast to perceive. Claude coughed once and spat out black blood onto the forest floor. Wood chips flew through the air as Sebastian extracted the chainsaw from both the demon and the tree. He stood back, handing the weapon back to Grell. Sebastian picked up Ciel and brought him to the front of the group,

"Please watch this closely, my Ciel. This is what I'm protecting you from."

There was a burst of light from the demon's chest and what looked like old-fashioned film began to spill out. Ciel moved his eyepatch, both eyes widening at the wonder that was the Cinematic Record. It was like a movie in a two-dimensional space, a projection onto the air itself. Frames began to flash, and then it really became a movie, showing snippets of Claude's life.

Ciel glanced to his left to see the Undertaker frown, "Does anyone mind if I skip to the relevant bit?"

There was a chorus of 'no's and the film moved quickly, as if it was in fast forward, for about a minute, before regaining its original speed. Ciel turned back and watched, fascinated.

_He knelt before the young master that he had served for so long. The time had come to make a decision. To consume... Or to not consume. He was so, so very hungry._

_"Your Highness, the time has come to make a choice. I've done everything I can for you. I must now receive my reward."_

_The blond boy lounging on the couch stared back with horrified eyes._

_"This is the contract."_

_"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Alois exclaimed, his blue eyes beginning to water._

_"You cannot continue to push this away. The fact still remains that I am so hungry."_

_Alois gripped Claude's shoulders, with fear and sorrow in his eyes. He looked into those honey colored eyes and saw nothing. Claude either didn't care or was holding his emotions back._

_"What will you do?" Alois asked._

_"I will devour your soul."_

_He leaned back onto the couch, "Really, Claude? After all we've been through, I'm nothing more than a meal?" Alois narrowed his eyes, "There has to be more. There must simply be another way."_

_He saw it, just for a moment, something flashed over Claude's face, like something he was holding out on._

_"Tell me, Claude! Tell me!" he screamed, "It's an order!"_

_"Yes, your Highness." Claude paused for a moment and realized what the other option was, "You could become a demon as well."_

_Alois raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "Really? It's that simple?"_

_Claude nodded, feeling a bit reluctant. Was this really the best option?_

_"It will hurt, but then you will become like me."_

_"Hm..." pondered Alois, "To live a never ending life, with you." He smiled, "Go ahead then, Claude. Turn me."_

_The process was lengthy and he decided to begin immediately. He would give Alois what he wanted. It grew dark as he crouched over Alois. Black nails dug into the boy's cheek as he forced Alois's mouth open. No... He could hesitate no longer.... Alois attempted to scream, looking up at him with watering blue eyes as his tongue was pierced, directly on the contract mark, bisected by two sharp fangs. It glowed, casting light on his face that illuminated his eyes that had turned into that shimmering, ruby demonic color. There it was, that slight shift that moved Alois into the perilous stage of half-life, between life and death. Claude retracted his fangs and stood up, leaving Alois on the couch. He paced the room, still caught in a quandary._

_Why were these decisions so damn hard?_

_He was so hungry. The scent of Alois's soul permeated the room, a sweet mouthwatering scent. Oh, it would taste so... good._

_Yet, the memories of the last... was it eight? years flooded his mind. He had been careful to never return Alois's affections or react in a way that would seem as if he cared. It was a strictly professional relationship, to him. Alois, certainly, did not feel the same way. If they were both demons, maybe he could give him that opportunity for... love._

_Then it occurred to him. Why couldn't he sample a bit of Alois's soul? He didn't need all of it, right? He could do both._

_Claude approached Alois once more. This time, he picked up the limp boy and carried him, moving their activities to Alois's room. He didn't see the triplets - that was a relief. The door closed with a click. Claude rested Alois carefully on the bed._

_He slid off Alois's coat, tossing the mauve material to the ground without a care. Buttons popped and he slid off both his vest and undershirt in a swift motion, hunger catching up to him. The area around Alois's heart turned red, as he traced about it with a long talon. Golden light rose to meet his fingers and clung to his bare palm. The contract glowed brightly on the back of his hand._

_He sat back, eyes wide at the soul that clung to his hand. This is what he had waited for. Incisors flashed and he took a small bite out of it._

_It was divine._

_Oh, he wanted to continue so badly, to finish every drop of that delicious soul before ripping open that small and fragile body and drinking, deep, deep, so very deep, draining him of all his blood and energy and life! To sate his hunger fully!_

_He held back which was so very difficult when that sweet, sweet taste still lingered in his mouth. His hand covered Alois's heart, returning his soul. A second kiss woke him up, sky blue eyes dyed crimson red._

 

_And then something odd happened._

_A mirror image of that past Alois, with those pretty blue eyes, split off and dissolved away as a shower of golden dust. He didn't understand. He had no knowledge of anything like this happening before._

_He ignored it and turned his attention to the new demon Alois._

The movie ended.

Ciel found himself being held by Claude once more. He struggled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Do you see now, Earl Phantomhive? I'm just trying to save him. Of course you wouldn't understand that." He hissed, "The only person you love is yourself."

"Get away from him, you bastard!" Sebastian snarled, and leapt for Claude. Ciel closed his eyes as he was turned around, chest pressed to chest with the other demon. He heard contact being made, in what seemed to be a kick to Sebastian's throat from the tensing of Claude's muscles to the gagging sound coming from the other demon.

Sebastian looked around at the Grim Reapers, "Help me stop him!" He spat, watching black blood stain the ground. The Undertaker shrugged.

 

"You aren't in a position to give us orders. I helped you already today. Sebastian, you need to save Ciel _yourself_." They began to walk off. Sebastian stared after them with wide eyes and turned back to his enemy.

Claude grinned and began to laugh hysterically, "They deserted you! I can't believe you thought the shinigami would _actually_ help you!" He took a deep breath, "I do suppose they have an agenda with me still." Claude shrugged, "Perhaps it's just an act. However, you lose." He turned and began to walk off in the direction the dog had taken.

"No!" screamed Ciel, finally finding words to speak, "Stop! Put me down!" He beat on the demon's back, "Sebastian! Stop him!"

Sebastian ran towards them at an inhuman pace. Claude turned and smirked, forcing the demon to stop.

"Until we meet again."

They dissolved into a shower of spiders.

"N-no!" Sebastian's roar of anger bisected a tree, "Why? Why!" This was a trick again, he realized. He never actually had Ciel back. It was Claude's intention to continue his process, allowing Sebastian to have the knowledge of why. Why he needed to fix Alois. Which, obviously was a mistake that Claude had made himself.

He sighed and checked the contract link with Ciel. Nothing. Unsurprisingly, Claude had now taken measures to sever or cover that connection. It had been a trick from the start. His phone vibrated. Sebastian checked the time and then his location. It was approaching nearly eleven at night. This day had been rather long. He found that he was in a forest, about an hour outside of the city. The first thing that he needed to do was to get back home. From there, he would make a plan to rescue Ciel before anything was taken from him, like his soul.

The fluttering of feathers disrupted the quiet of the forest as a raven flew up from the spot where Sebastian had just been standing. There wasn't much time to waste, so he would hurry - as the crow flies.

* * *

They appeared before what he assumed was the car he had been kidnapped in. It was a small, sporty looking vehicle. Ciel noted that the dog was gone, replaced by a crimson-eyed version of what was once his best friend. He was placed on the trunk of the car and told to stay there while Claude found him some clothes.

He kicked his feet idly, thinking about his situation. Obviously, this was a sort of kidnapping. The problem was he couldn't really do anything about it. Without his cell or panic button, there was no way that he could get in touch with his security team or anyone else who might be able to assist him.

Oh well. Ciel resigned himself to his situation. Hopefully, he would be rescued at some point.

A pile of clothes was handed to him. Claude continued to stare at him, “Put these on.”

Ciel frowned but decided not to argue with the demon. It certainly wasn't clothing that he was used to - it being flannel plaid pants and a simple button-up shirt. He slid on both pieces and was then escorted to the car.

“Sit in the middle seat. Typically, I would gag you, but since you seem to be cooperating, there’s no need for that, is there?”

Ciel nodded slowly. As Claude started the car, Alois turned towards him with an unnerving grin, “I’m really quite thankful that you are going to help me, Ciel. It’s rather confusing to be split in two, you know? It’ll be nice to have all my memories back.”

Ciel didn’t respond. There wasn’t much to say to that. You’re welcome? Because I’m doing this of my own will? I definitely understand what’s going on entirely?

The drive out of the forest was bumpy but they soon converged back onto the freeway, heading back to the city. The landscape passed by quickly in a blur of colors. Ciel listened to the two demons talking to each other as if he wasn’t even in the car.

“How are you feeling, your Highness?”

“Okay, for now. I’m rather hungry though.”

“How so?”

Alois giggled, “Oh, well, in several ways then. It’d be nice to have some prey. However, my human side is rather hungry as well.”

“Would you like to stop for a snack or are you able to wait until breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Hm…” he paused in thought, “I think I need to eat now.”

“Of course. What would you like to consume?”

“Ah, I’d like to devour you.”

“Perhaps later. What food would you like is what I meant.”

“I know that. You’re too serious.” He pointed out the window at a fast food burger joint, “How about there? Just the drive-through would be fine. Home is still pretty far from here.”

“As you wish.”

Ciel yawned. This day had been rather long and he was getting quite sleepy. He started to drift into sleep, mismatched eyes closing. He was startled awake by a voice calling his name.

“Ciel… Ciel!”

“Huh?” he asked, suddenly awake, “What is it?”

“Do you want something to eat?” demanded Alois.

“Oh, um… Just a burger and fries?” He really didn’t feel that hungry, but it had been a while since he last ate. The greasy aroma of fried food filled the car and Ciel was suddenly thankful for his decision. He devoured the burger as if it were his last meal. Which, considering the eccentricities of the duo who had kidnapped him, it just might become that.

“Um, thanks, I guess.” He added, still wanting to be polite.

After the small meal, Ciel fell asleep for certain.

“Is he asleep?” Claude asked Alois.

The blond nodded, “Yup, he’s out like a light. I don’t blame him.” He yawned, “I’m tired as well.”

“Odd. You shouldn’t feel tired while you’re a demon.”

Alois shrugged, “Yet, I’m exhausted. Strange, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Claude parked the car in a lot to the side of their apartment, “We’re here. I’ll take Ciel and meet you inside.”

He opened the back door, watching Alois enter the building before he turned his attentions to Ciel. Claude untied the eyepatch and placed his hand over it, intending to prevent Sebastian from tracking Ciel’s location by replacing Sebastian’s sigil with his own. Ciel whimpered in his sleep, blood dripping from his tear ducts. Claude grinned, satisfied, and lifted the sleeping CEO out of the car, carrying him into the empty apartment.

“Where’s he gonna stay?” Alois called from the bedroom they shared.

“The spare room, I should think.”

“Isn’t _she_ coming tonight?”

“She is, but I believe they should be fine together. I think she’ll leave him alone.”

Claude opened the door to a well-furnished room. There was a low to the ground, black bed that he rested the sleeping CEO on. He pulled the covers over the sleeping male with some degree of care before leaving, turning off the lights to leave the room in darkness.

The water was hot and did not help at all with his state of exhaustion. Alois yawned, again and again, covering his mouth. Claude gave him an amused look, splashing him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this tired.”

Alois rubbed his eyes, “Hm, I suppose so. Ciel really tired me out this afternoon.”

“Pardon?” Claude arched an eyebrow, “Tired you out how?”

He sank into the water, resting his feet on Claude’s knees, “You know.”

“Your Highness… Please tell me.”

“Fine. Ciel and I fucked, which is why I’m tired.”

Claude was dismayed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading still. nothing has been changed for. like. 3 years l o l. editing the formatting from fanfic.net is. so o o annoying lol. hey. Happy new Year


	12. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get worse as you can probably guess

The kidnapped CEO woke up with a happy feeling at first and then it sunk in that he wasn't in either of his rooms. He blinked twice, trying to focus in on his surroundings. The vision in his right eye was clear but in his other one his depth perception had been damaged by something... His headache only got worse when he looked toward the end of the bed.

A tan woman with huge boobs sat at the end of the bed, dressed in a short purple and white dress that showed a lot of skin. The white centerpiece of the dress was cut low, showing almost half of her breasts. It really sunk in that he was still kidnapped by two psychotic demons who wanted to steal and devour his soul. Or something equally detrimental to his health.

His stomach growled and he groaned to himself. Phantomhive tried to think of the last proper meal he had eaten... Not one sensible, decent meal! For the last few days, he had nothing but an appetite for sweets and for some reason, Sebastian had continued to cater to his desires. 

The lady at the end of the bed turned towards him, her long silver hair cascading over her shoulders. She was pretty, but in a way that Ciel considered 'whoreish' and 'dangerous'. 

"You are awake at last." She smiled, "It's been a long time, Earl Phantomhive."

The 'Earl' was beginning to grow tired of that title he did not own, "I'm not an Earl, okay? I am Ciel Phantomhive and I'm a CEO!"

"Of course, Mr. CEO. Are you at all hungry? Faustus is about to serve breakfast."

Ciel nodded, although he was wary of the food the demons might serve. Hopefully it was animal or plant and nor human in any form. 

"Uh," he asked, "do I have enough time to use the restroom? Is there any clothes I can wear besides these?" Ciel pointed at his flannel pants, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Of course. I will inform the others to wait for you." She pointed to a door next to the head of the bed, "You should find all that you need in there. My apologies, sir, for not telling you sooner. We are not used to the needs of fully human humans."

"It's fine." He stole one last at the woman before entering the lavish bathroom. She was nicer than Ciel had expected from her intimidating appearance. 

Now, describing the bathroom as lavish may have not captured the grandiose of the room itself. There was a steam shower with many jets, a jacuzzi, a sink accompanied by a long counter with a tall mirror stretching above it to the tiled ceiling, and a door that lead to a walk-in closet filled with clothes. Ciel was overwhelmed by the lavishness. It was like a 5-star hotel, decorated all in crimson and gold. Nervously, he stripped out of his current clothing, double checking that there weren't any pervert demons about. The room remained empty. He checked the mirror for a reflection other than his own. Nothing.   
He rubbed his chest, touching the odd, fist-sized red-ish birthmark. That always bothered him, a big flaw on his body. Ciel looked up and gaped at his right eye. Sebastian's purple pentagram was no longer inscribed in his cornea and was now replaced by a blue shaded star with spikes between the points of the star.

He wasn't sure what it meant, but it couldn't be anything positive.

The water cascaded over him at a pleasantly warm temperature, washing dried blood out of his stitches which, until yesterday, had been healing nicely. Now the wounds had reopened and fuck! Ciel exclaimed to himself, they hurt like a bitch. He scrubbed soap through his hair, which now appeared to be more black then blue. He sighed and turned off the water, now sufficiently clean. A white, fluffy towel hung on a hook besides the shower and the CEO dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist, as he went to rummage through the closet. He grabbed one of the grey boxers he saw, feeling weird about borrowing underwear from some mysterious unknown person's closet. There were many pairs of booty-shorts and none in the just above-knee length he preferred. He sighed and picked out a plain black pair, pulling them over his boxers, which were barely hidden by the shorts. There weren't any undershirts forcing Ciel to grab the softest navy vest he could find. It stopped just above his navel and plunged down in a 'v', showing off his collarbone and chest.

"God... I look like a whore." Ciel said this to nobody in particular and it seemed rather true. There wasn't even a coat that he could wear.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, it's gonna be fine. It's not like they're going to attack me for looking like this." He giggled hysterically, unable to help himself, "Of course, they're gay demons who kidnapped me and forced me to wear slutty clothes. There's that." Ciel paused, "That's not the way to talk, Ciel Phantomhive. Nothing bad will happen. It'll be okay."   
He pulled on a pair of black knee-high socks and sat on the ground, lacing up short sharp-heeled boots he had found as well. 

The CEO exited the bathroom with more confidence than he had walked in with. The (maid? Demon maid?) was waiting for him outside the bedroom he had stayed in. She didn't even bat an eyelash at his appearance.

"Please follow me, Mr. Phantomhive." He walked besides her, taking small, quick steps in his heels. They entered an equally lavish kitchen decorated in the same shades of blood red and gold as the bathroom. Sitting at the tall, obsidian polished table was Alois and his eyes were blue, rather than crimson. Ciel sat across from his friend in one of the tall barstools, kicking his feet as they dangled at least a foot off the checkered tile floor. 

Alois grinned madly at him, spearing an egg on his plate that must have been cooked 'over easy' as it leaked yellow fluid. Ciel frowned at this action.  
"Claude would like to know what you'd like to eat." 

She seemed to be a neutral party who had been put in charge of taking care of him.

"What can I ask for?" He asked, a much more useful question.   
xxx  
The Previous Night (well, technically, early morning) 

Claude stared at Alois. He couldn't believe what the blonde was saying.

"Y-you had sex with him?"

"That's what I said. Are you deaf?" Alois stalked off to their bedroom, "Run the water, Claude."

The demon followed after him, closing the tall door behind him in an effort to muffle the sounds of their impending argument. He tackled the blond to the ground, straddling his hips. 

"Ugh, get the fuck off me, Claude."

"Excuse me, but I don't go around fucking random people."

"Ciel's not random! You don't fucking know anything about him!"

"He doesn't care for you as much as I do, Alois. I abandoned my apathy for you and loved you in the only way demons can. Pure, unadulterated love for all of eternity. You couldn't even grasp the concept. You are half-demon, half-human so I don't expect you to. It'd be nice if you just tried for my sake. If you cheat on me again, I'll be tempted to finish what I started a hundred years ago and drink every last drop of your soul." He leaned down and ripped Alois's shirt off, licking the raised scar on his chest. Alois whimpered from the pain that his barbed tongue left. "You are not the master anymore, Alois. I do not have to answer to you if you continue this disgraceful behavior."

Alois looked terrified in that moment and Claude felt slightly bad for scaring him.

"I-I'm sorry Claude. It will not happen again. I promise... I promise on what's left of my soul."

"Do you mean it?" Claude leaned close to the boy's face, staring into his hypnotizing crimson eyes, "From both sides, human and demon?"

"I do." 

They kissed, Claude nipping at Alois's tongue until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He pulled away, swallowing, and went to run the tap.

Alois's mouth healed as he listened to the water run. Claude had changed a lot over the last hundred odd years they had spent together. He had really, truly replaced his apathy with love. He yawned. Being exhausted was no lie. Alois wanted to sleep and recover.

"Your Highness." Claude was already in the bath with an outstretched hand to help Alois into the hot water. It was pleasantly warm and he felt himself falling asleep even as Claude rubbed soap roughly through his hair. 

"I suppose we won't be doing anything tonight, then?"

"No... Hm... Sorry. It's really, really late as well." Alois leaned back into Claude's chest, "What time is it actually?"

Claude dried his hand off on a towel before pressing the power button on his phone, ignoring the many angry threatening text messages and voicemails from a certain demon.  
"It's 3:17, your Highness. In the very, very early morning."

Alois clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle a giant yawn, "Ah- hah... Fuck, I need to sleep." 

"Then we shall go to bed."

The two demons dried off, Alois not even bothering to put clothes on before slipping under the covers. With that, he was soon fast asleep. 

Claude stared down at him. Alois had apologized to him and, yes, he had forgave him. But, somehow, he was still not happy. He grinned, showing a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth. He would take his anger out on the Phantomhive boy. That would be acceptable.  
xxx  
"I feel as if Faustus would be more suited to answering that question." She gave the man a cold, haughty look, making the CEO wonder what the bad blood between them was. The Sebastian-like demon approached him, wearing an apron. Golden eyes stared at him cooly.

"My Spanish omelet is a dish to die for."

Ciel felt a head of sweat run down his neck. That statement was incredibly ominous.

"Mm-" added Alois, "It really is."

He felt a little better about his decision. "I'll have that, then."

The wait was awkward, especially as the three demons continued to exchange looks amongst each other, like some sort of secret, unspoken conversation. Ciel hadn't felt this uncomfortable, well, ever. Trancy kept looking him up and down, while Claude glowered at him. At the same time, a wonderful fried aroma arose from the omelet the demon was preparing. Ciel also noticed that Claude kept glaring at the female for no apparent reason. Her gaze was downcast; she wasn't attempting to pick any fights. 

To be clear, he really had no clue what was going on. This wasn't a kidnapping! It was like staying in a 5-star hotel. Well, with some other insane guests. It wasn't bad, though.

The maid set a steaming dish before him, along with silverware and a glass of water. Ciel dug into the omelet with a ravenous appetite. He swore a promise to himself that he would never indulge in only sweets without proper meals again. And the egg dish was surprisingly good. 

When he was finished eating, things took a turn for the worse. The maid took his dishes first and then Alois's. The demonic boy went to hand her his glass of grape juice (or was it wine?) but sort of threw it at her, drenching the white part of the dress red and with the now familiar black color of demon blood from the shards of glass sticking into her tan skin.

She didn't react. Ciel saw the maid flinch and contort her face into a displeased expression but that was it. Claude had something that seemed like a lustful smirk on his face as he stared at Alois, waiting to see the demon boy's next move. 

"Oh dear, Hannah. It seemed that your dress has been ruined. What a silly accident. I suppose you'll just have to strip, now." 

It was a command. Without question, she did as he asked, reaching behind her back for the zipper. Alois watched her with crimson eyes, leaning his head on his palm, elbow placed on the table. Ciel couldn't stand it, standing up on the bottom rim of his bar stool, and yelling louder than he planned to.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Alois!? You cannot possibly just throw a glass at her and tell her to strip! Human or demon, you can't just order a person around like that! Especially something humiliating and demeaning. That's fucking wrong!" He took a deep breath, realizing that the three demons were staring at him. He slowly sat down from his outburst. Hannah turned towards him and he was dismayed as the dress came off her curvy form, revealing skimpy lingerie. She plucked silvers of crimson-black dyed pieces of glass out of her simply massive boobs. 

"You really are a demon, aren't you, Alois? The person I knew would have never done something like this. You truly are a damaged, fucked-up bastard."

"I'll be sure to notify you when I give a shit about anything you say. Claude, do shut this brat up."

"With pleasure, your Highness." 

Claude stalked up to him. Ciel slid out of the stool, stumbling backward quickly until he realized that his back was to a wall. Fuck, fuck, fuck! he cursed, with nowhere to run. A hand slammed into the drywall above him. He was effectively pinned. Claude removed his glasses, honey colored eyes turning blood red with the action. The demon opened his mouth showing off a horrifying collection of needle sharp teeth, an abnormal amount of skinny white triangles. It was like staring into the mouth of a shark. Ciel winced and waited for Claude to sink his teeth into his face, the CEO not expecting the demon to go for his neck instead. He bent backwards, mouth open in a silent scream, Claude's hands on the middle and small of his back, supporting. Bright red blood oozed from the demons mouth as he injected his venom. Ciel watched the world shift about him in an impossible, twisted way. The pain was numbed now, or perhaps he had simply reached his limit.   
His fangs pulled out of Ciel's neck with a sickening 'pop', a stomach-turning sound that made all three demons flinch. 

"What did you do to him?" questioned Alois.

Claude licked the profusely bleeding wound clean, using the healing properties of his saliva to heal it. Ciel had passed out.

"He will awake in a mildly paralyzed state, unable to speak or see very well. It might be slightly hallucinatory."

"How sadistic, Claude." He grinned at the demon then turned to the mostly nude Hannah, "Take care of him while we plot our next move."  
xxx  
The dark man seemed especially dark today. The receptionist eyed him carefully, noticing that Mr. Phantomhive wasn't with him. The two were so often together and this was really strange. In fact, she hadn't seen the CEO since he left yesterday.

"Mr. Michaelis, have you seen Mr. Phantomhive?" He turned towards her and she noticed that the flesh around his odd crimson eyes was puffy, the whites of his eyes slightly pink as if he had been crying, "Are you alright?"

He approached her desk, cautiously looking around for eavesdroppers.

"May I speak with you? Privately?"

She nodded, opening the door behind her desk to a small office.

"Please come in."

The tall man closed the door and stared at her intensely. She blushed.

"What's your name? I apologize for never asking." His voice was deep and seemed kind.

"My name's Mandy Jakobs. It's okay, not many people remember to ask. What do you need from me?"

Sebastian flushed, "As you know, I am Ciel's personal assistant."

She nodded.

"I will phrase this bluntly, Miss Jakobs: he has been kidnapped."

Mandy's mouth dropped open in horror, "K-k-kidnapped? How?"

"We had a bit of an argument... and I've been looking for him for the past twenty-four hours. Just simply gone. I found his panic button and cell phone at a gothic clothing store he's known to frequent... He's disappeared."

She realized that Sebastian might have been crying but by the way he said 'twenty-four hours' it meant that he hadn't slept either. He was truly dedicated. She noticed a familiar blue ring on the right finger of his left hand. That was...?

"Um, I know this isn't related, but are you Mr. Phantomhive's boyfriend as well?"

Mandy had said that so casually that it startled the demon. He didn't even realize that Ciel's ring was still on his hand. 

"Also, your tattoo is really cool. I've got one as well."

Sebastian was confused for a moment, thinking that she had just admitted to being a demon. Instead, the top of her hand was tattooed with a tiny robin, its breast being the only spot of color in the black and white tattoo. He took her hand, running delicate fingers over it, the bird reminding him of his poor, little Ciel.

"I am. That's another reason why I want to see him back, safe and sound. Please tell me what to do." He smiled and Mandy saw that it was touched by a powerful sadness and a tinge of anger.

"Of course. Have you alerted the authorities?"

"No," he shook his head, inky black hair moving from side to side, "I was not sure of the proper protocol for doing such a thing."

She frowned, "I think the best way to notify as many people as possible would be to hold a press conference. Would you be okay with speaking, Mr. Michaelis? After all, you were the last person to see him."

"I believe so."

"Well, excellent! Now, why don't you go change clothes and take a shower? You must be exhausted."

"Thank you very much, but I'm just fine."

She rolled vivid hazel eyes, "Don't be stubborn with me. It's clear that you need to rest. I insist, Mr. Michaelis. I'm sure that Ciel wouldn't mind you using his penthouse." She opened the door and shoved his out with a stronger push than the demon had expected, "Now go! I'll notify you when arrangements for the conference have been made."


	13. Mr Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is Good

Sebastian paced across the penthouse. He had (reluctantly) followed Mandy's suggestion to go clean up in Ciel's room. The room, void of his Ciel, didn't make him feel better about the current circumstances. The view of New York was beautiful from the top floor. He stared out the window, hands pressed against the glass, crimson eyes searching for a sign or something... It was so big though, this city. How would he be able to find one very small and helpless boy? It had been hard enough back in the 19th century when Ciel had wandered off. However, he had been able to trace the Earl by tracing the location of the contract and he didn't have the luxury of that ability anymore. 

Sebastian would have to ask humans for help. That hurt his pride but there wasn't another option. 

He caught sight of his reflection in the window and frowned. Honestly, he looked terrible. Perhaps a shower and the luxury of some sleep would help him feel slightly better. Sebastian realized that he forgot to bring clothes with him. There couldn't possibly be anything that would fit him in Ciel's closet, right? He would check anyways. 

Each wall was lined with color coordinated clothes. He ventured further back into the closet. There were two hangers both holding two unusual outfits. One was a suit (Sebastian noticed that it would fit him) and the other was a pure white wedding dress that cascaded onto the ground. These must have been Ciel's parent's clothes that they wore to their wedding. He must be keeping them as a memento. Ciel did have a bit of a sentimental side. Sebastian bit his lip. It would be wrong to wear it.

He noticed a box on the ground and kneeled down to check it. It was labeled- "Stuff Alois and Claude have forgotten here". What? How long had Ciel known Alois and Claude together? Sebastian dug through the box. As unfortunate as it was, he was closer in size to Claude than Ciel. Though it made him sick knowing exactly how the clothes had been left in the penthouse. A thought ran through his head, an unfortunate visual of Claude and Alois in one room and Ciel in the other, reading a book or something, and trying to ignore the two of them. 

Sebastian sighed. He pulled out a long sleeved shirt, a vest, and a pair of black slacks. Everything was wrinkled but it would have to do for now. Ciel was resourceful, however, so perhaps there was a dryer in the penthouse. Sebastian walked around a little more and found one (along with a washer) in an adjourning room to the kitchen. He checked his phone. Still no response from either Ciel or Claude, which wasn't entirely surprising. It was close to noon. There would probably be enough time to wash the clothes as well. Sebastian set the clothes to be washed on warm for good measure. Now that he had found clothes, he headed for the shower with some enthusiasm. Ciel had a nice bathroom, but it was rather cluttered with several bottles of blue hair dye at various levels of use, a pile of clothes, and various other toiletries.

He stripped out of the clothes he had been wearing for the last twenty four hours since Ciel had disappeared and stepped into the shower. The spray was freezing cold at first and then it warmed up. Sebastian scrubbed shampoo through his hair, thoroughly enjoying the hot water running down his back. He turned up the heat and sighed as steam rose about him. Ah, it was so nice... 

He lingered in the hot water for a while then reluctantly shut it off. Sebastian slid open the glass door and reached for a fluffy blue towel that he wrapped around his waist. He felt entirely refreshed yet even more tired. Sebastian rubbed his eyes. Ugh. He hated these occasional bouts of human-like desires. 

A squeak sounded from the living room area, from one of the comfortable couches and chairs. He frowned and carefully walked over.

"Hello?" he called. 

Mandy sprung up from the couch, beet red at his mostly naked appearance.

"Ah! Oh- I'm so sorry, Mr. Michaelis! Ack! You are naked! I will leave!"

Sebastian frowned. What was with humans and nudity? It irritated him. 

"You're fine. Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, yes! There will be a press conference at six. What are you planning on doing until then?"

"I was just about to rest for a while."

"Okay, great! So, I'll come back an hour and a half before and you can talk. I'll be going now."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." She headed to the elevator. "Hey, don't worry. We will find him."

"I'm sure."

The exhausted demon headed directly for Ciel's bed, climbing under the silken navy sheets. He turned on his side and as soon as he closed his eyes, Sebastian was sound asleep.  
xxx  
Everything hurt still. Ciel didn't even dare to move or turn his head for fear of this burning, piercing pains shooting through his body. He had awaken in the bedroom with Hannah taking care of him. She had helped him drink a glass of water, explaining what Claude had done.

"He's injected you with a poison that halts and slows many human functions. You have a limited amount of movement, about enough to write. You won't be able to speak or move beyond that."

He couldn't even change his facial expression to match his distress. And, oh, how he wished to have a good cry, yet no tears came to his eyes.

"There's also hallucinatory side effects."

Yes. Yes there was. They came to him in the form of spiders, eight-legged arachnids that crawled towards him in an undulating wave everywhere he looked, crawling on his skin and down the walls and he couldn't move to smash them off his skin to rub away the awful sensation and he wanted to scream, scream, scream! no sound came from his lungs, his vocal cords refusing to obey. And so he stared at Hannah, hoping he was able to covey his desperation and terror through his eyes because there was simply no other way.

Ciel was handed a pen and a pad of paper which he managed to grasp clumsily in his slightly responsive hands. 

I hurt everywhere. Why don't you just kill me off or whatever and be done with it?

Hannah spoke, answering his question and they continued on in this manner.

"Claude is working on a way to retrieve the reincarnation side of you, as well as the memories that you share with the present Alois. It's a delicate process and one misstep could destroy both you and Alois. We are not Grim Reapers and this relates to the Cinematic Record in several areas. Claude doesn't want to tamper with that, as it is a power not in our control. You should be thankful- Alois wants some of your soul to survive. Otherwise, he would eat your soul and that would be a simple solution, but it would cause many more problems for Alois to fix."

That was interesting- that Alois was willing to spare him. The way he had acted earlier said otherwise. Alois was quite bipolar. 

What was I like in the past? Ciel was curious. After all, if this past version was so important, he should know something about himself.

Hannah shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person. I did not know you as well as say, Alois. The demon who knew you best is Sebastian. If you ever get the chance, you should talk to him."

'If'. That was not entirely encouraging.

Could you tell me about demons, then?

She read his writing and then nodded.

"Your hearing may start to fail so I'll write this information down." She took the pad of paper and intently began to write at an inhuman pace. Ciel's hearing faded and he could no longer hear the scratching of pen on paper as he watched the illusory spiders crawl all over Hannah. He wanted to shiver, to look away in horror and disgust, but his body was paralyzed and there was nothing he could do. 

Several minutes later, Hannah handed the notepad back to him. Shaking hands flipped through the pages with little illustrations that explained the workings of demons and their hierarchy. 

A demon can choose to make a contract with a human. This is binding and unchangeable. In exchange for their soul, the demon will help them complete a task - usually revenge of some sort. Demons don't often make contracts, unless they are willing to wait for a more delicious soul. 

Demons are beings that feed off of pure energy. That being said, a soul is the purest form of energy. They constantly feed off of some form of energy in order to continue their existence. Demons can eat human food, but since our taste is refined to energy, it tastes bland. However, if needed, it can provide us with some energy. The demon body is like a nuclear reactor - it must be fed the correct fuel, souls, and anything else will simply be disintegrated. 

Demons are designed to take souls. Our saliva can numb a human so they do not feel anything or it can cause intense pleasure or pain, depending on how it is used. Our talons are sharp enough to easily rip open a body. 

We have souls and we have emotions that are much stronger than human ones. Demons typically do not have an identity, but like Sebastian and Claude, they can have established existences. There is a slight hierarchy in Hell, judged by a demon's age, amount of souls consumed, and the amount of wings, three being the highest, signifying that the demon is closest to the satanic Lord.

Ciel finished reading the information that Hannah provided. It was really quite fascinating. He didn't doubt the existence of demons any longer.

Hannah cocked her head, as if listening to some sound he couldn't hear. She wrote on the paper again. 

I'm going to go talk with Claude and Alois and see how they're progressing. I would suggest that you continue to sleep.

Ciel watched her walk out of the room, the floor and walls seemingly shifting about her. He closed his eyes, falling back asleep.  
xxx  
"Mr. Michaelis... Mr. Michaelis... Sebastian?" He faintly hear a voice calling to him but chose to ignore it, snuggling deeper into the blankets. 

"Ugh! Sebastian! Wake up!" It felt like his shoulder was burning... No, that was real heat! Sebastian was startled awake, his crimson eyes slit-pupil. The person touching his shoulder had a flame surrounding her hand. He slapped the hand away, glowering at the offending person. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen this kimono-dressed, amber-eyed, female with long auburn hair. She had five fluffy fox tails that moved of their own accord. 

He snarled at her, "You must be very brave to disturb a resting demon, fox-girl."

"Excuse me? I told you I was going to wake you up. You should have been expecting this at some point. And I'm a Kitsune, not just a simple fox."

"Mandy?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Are you being slow because you're exhausted? Or are you just daft? Hello, Mr. Demon, it's Amanda. Remember? China? In a ravine? A half-dead fox girl that you and Earl Ciel Phantomhive rescued? Or is that too far back for you to remember?"

"Oh." Sebastian felt quit daft, indeed. "You seemed familiar."

She tossed Claude's cleaned clothes at him and flounced out of the room, changing back into her human form. 

"I feel insulted, Mr. Demon."

He responded as he slipped the borrowed clothes on, "It's been a rather difficult twenty-four hours. Please excuse my lapse. Now, are you a reincarnation or have you survived this whole time?"

"I'm not a reincarnation. I've lived this whole hundred years, watching from the background. Oh, the humans have been quite amazing."

"That they have. I almost am impressed with their creativity."

Mandy sniffed indignantly. "I am definitely impressed."

Sebastian sighed. It was pointless to argue with her. 

"Shall we go?"

"Yes. Do you have an idea of what to say, Mr. Demon?"

"I believe so."

He followed Mandy out of the penthouse and into the elevator. She stared up at him, at least a foot shorter. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Those clothes suit you." She giggled at her own pun.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What's the robin tattoo for?"

Mandy held out her hand, looking at the ink embedded into her skin. 

"It's a reminder. That no matter what happens, I have a responsibility to Mr. Phantomhive. From then, to now. Since this happened, I think that this is somewhat of an opportunity to pay him back, somewhat, for everything he's done for me. Even if he's not the same person as he was, I still consider it an expression of gratitude. I could never hope to repay either of you."

They exited the elevator into a hallway. He followed Mandy into an large room filled with a crowd of people with cameras everywhere he looked. Immediately, questions were shouted at him. Mandy turned back and touched his arm.

"Hey, don't answer them or acknowledge them yet. Just explain what happened and I'll pick the questions to answer."

Sebastian nodded. They went to a makeshift stage with a podium with several microphones stuck to it. Mandy left him standing there and sat down in an empty chair to the side of the stage, giving him a thumbs-up of encouragement. He looked over the crowd of humans, the room silent except for the faint whirring of the cameras recording. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, personal assistant to Ciel Phantomhive. Yesterday morning, the CEO of Funtom was kidnapped. We do not know who committed this crime or what their motive was. I implore you, if you've seen Mr. Phantomhive or have any information about his location, please let the authorities know. Myself and Mr. Phantomhive's personal security team will be working with the New York police department in order to find him as swiftly as possible. His appearance is rather unique-" the audience laughed at this, "but I'll remind you anyways. Please look for a short male, about five foot four, with black-blue dyed hair. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye. I am unsure of his dress, but it should be something gothic. Thank you very much and we will keep you updated on this unfortunate situation."

He bowed and Mandy joined him on the stage, leaning in front of Sebastian to speak.  
"We will now take only a few relevant questions."

A twig of a man stood up and shouted out his question, "Where was Mr. Phantomhive last seen?"

Sebastian answered. "He was last seen in his apartment. We will be searching there first."  
A short, blonde woman with her hair in a bun was the next to ask.

"Are you absolutely sure it was a kidnapping and Mr. Phantomhive hasn't decided to go off communications for a while?"

Mandy took this question. "His cell phone was found in a clothing store he frequents. The employees of the store were found unconscious and tied up. That is a direct sign that something suspicious has occurred."

Reporters continued to ask questions, with Mandy and Sebastian answering them to the best of their ability without revealing the supernatural elements of the kidnapping.   
xxx  
"Hey! Look Claude, Sebastian's on TV!" The older demon looked up from his laptop, where he was typing up the various options to fixing Alois's soul. The calculations were complex but he felt like he was getting closer to the perfect solution.

"I'm gonna go get Hannah and Ciel. I think he'd love to see all of this."

Claude nodded and went back to typing. They didn't have much time left, until the search parties began. It was maybe enough time to finish the calculations, but there was absolutely no way he could begin the ceremonies and preparations in time. They would have to wait until another time to finish the deed.

Alois returned, with Hannah carrying Ciel. The boy seemed rather vacant with a look of terror upon his face. She set him down on the unoccupied couch and sat on the right side of him. Alois sunk into the cushions to the left of the CEO, crossing his legs dramatically and leaning back.

"Look, Ciel! Isn't it nice to see the fuss they're making for you?"

Ciel watched the screen, trying to ignore the spiders that crept around the monitor. Sebastian was speaking now and he looked upset. Ciel couldn't hear what he was saying, still, but it was probably something useful. Mandy was there too, the receptionist for Funtom. She looked distraught as well.

"We're running out of time, Alois." Claude spoke softly, noticing the blond's crimson eyes narrow in frustration.

"Oh, come on. They aren't going to find us that quickly."

"Alois, we cannot let them find this building. We must move Ciel as soon as possible and then return here - without him."

Alois pouted, "Then was all of that for nothing? We didn't succeed."

"Yes, but we didn't fail either. I gained some significant information as well. This was worth it."

"I'll accept your reasoning, this time." He paused. "But we must fix me."

"I know, your Highness, and we will - in due time." Claude closed the laptop. "Here's what we'll do. Tonight is the last night we can keep Ciel here. Tomorrow, we'll have to figure out what to do with him."

"I suppose." Alois stood up. "Hannah, return Ciel to his room. Claude and I are going to bed."

She nodded, scooped up the vacant boy, and left.

"Your highness... it's only seven thirty." Claude stated, confused.

"I know! And that gives us plenty of time before we get serious again."

He removed his glasses, setting them on the end table on top of his laptop. 

"Come here, then." Claude patted his thighs.

Alois ran over to him (already flushed) and wrapped his legs about Claude's waist. His kiss was more like an attack on Claude's lips, not sweet but greedy. The demon's hands slid down Alois's spine to squeeze his ass. Alois broke the kiss, looking away with a measure of embarrassment. 

"What is it? Why have you stopped?" 

"I dunno. I apologize." He ran his hands through Claude's hair, eliciting a sigh from the demon. "I'm just worried."

"For now, forget your worries, my highness. There is only you and me in this moment and that is what matters. Forget your cares and... let go."


	14. Trapped

Alois leaned back into Claude's hand letting the demon hold him as he pleased, as Claude slammed into his body at a simply delightful angle. He moaned again and again, oh so good! No longer did he fear the touch of anyone in that way, well, not any man and there was no one he desired other than Claude. At least, his demon side. His human side pined for Ciel and Claude both. He pushed those feelings away. 

Golden eyes roved over the blond's nude body, lingering on the brand just above his navel that had refused to vanish, the mark of the snake and the staff of the occult group who had abused, abused, abused! so much that it broke Alois's mind, shattering it, causing him to lose all hope, to fall into such a hopeless situation that he summoned a demon. 

And now, here they were in the most intimate of situations, a twisted relationship between what had been master and servant now turned to simply equals. Demon and demon bound together for all eternity to play with humanity like they were nothing more than toys. To greedily feast on souls. To feed off lust and love and passion and pleasure! And oh, oh, oh! There were no regrets, truly. He had realized that, it seemed like it just suddenly made sense. 

No regrets. 

He would bind all of Alois together, the innocent human and the torn demon.

He wanted both, he needed both!

And yet, as they switched into position after position eyes locked on each other, he knew it would be fruitless to change how things were. Sebastian would come for Ciel and he would not be happy, no. 

What could he do? What was there that he could do?

"Ah, Claude... Ah!" He noted there was a bit more pain in Alois's moans and he focused on the boy. Sky blue eyes met his golden gaze as he stopped for the moment, simply buried within him. 

"It was fine for a while, but we really need more lube before you break me in two." 

Oh. So that was it. 

"I am so sorry, your Highness. Forgive me."

"We all get carried away at some point." Alois winced as Claude pulled out, the sudden emptiness making the raw feeling all the more noticeable. "Let's take a shower instead of a bath."

"Why a shower? Have you grown bored of our custom?" Claude followed Alois into the bathroom, bare feet smacking against the tile floor.

"No, no, that isn't it. I love bathing with you and this is just a different form. I suppose you could say I was growing a bit tired."

"As long as I am with you, my Alois, it makes me happy."

"Of course, Claude." 

He received that familiar wide smile that he loved so much. They entered the walk-in shower. Alois sat on the stone bench with a wince of pain. Claude switched the water on, the space quickly filling with steam. He reached a hand out to Alois.

"Join me?"

Fingers intertwined and wet, water slicked, slippery bodies slid against each other. Fangs met flesh and dark blood spiraled down the drain as they tasted each other to seek their fill of the delicious liquid. Alois moaned as Claude attacked his throat, pushing him up onto the tile wall before sliding inside once more. Hands rubbed through his hair and Alois realized that Claude was washing and fucking him simultaneously. 

"How erotic, Claude."

"Nothing but the best for you, your Highness."

"Hey, can we keep Ciel for the next couple of days?" Golden eyes met sky blue ones with a questioning look. "I know that you think Sebastian will be coming for us, but think about this: he's going to have to work with humans. That's what I discovered by watching the news. It's going to be a slow process that will hold him back."

"Hm..." Claude pondered this fact as he continued to bounce Alois, the boy's eyes half-lidded with pleasure. "Alois, in order to do this, we would need the death scythe of a Grim Reaper. I'm sure you know the chances of us being able to get a hold of one."

The boy frowned, "Zero."

"Indeed. Let's change our motive to toying with both Sebastian and Ciel. At a later point in time we'll attack again when they least expect it." 

"Okay," replied Alois, simply accepting the decision.  
xxx  
Ciel found that he had regained some mobility in his arms. He reached up to his ears and rubbed the outside bit closest to his face. His fingers came away, slick with fresh blood. That explained why he couldn't hear. Had his eardrums been ruptured? Ciel hoped that all the damage done to his body could be healed. 

Hannah had left him on his own, alone with the hallucinatory spiders. It was fine. Ciel knew they weren't real but it was still horrifying. There wasn't anything for him to do so he closed his eyes and let sleep take him once more.   
xxx  
"What do you mean we won't be able to start searching until tomorrow?" Sebastian glared at the inspector, who was an obvious cruel reincarnation of the inspector Aberline. They shared the same name so it was quite clear. 

"Okay, well, I mean we can't do anything too drastic yet. We can start with his apartment and the store where his phone was found."

Sebastian sighed with relief. That was a little better.

"You can look around along with Mr. Phantomhive's security team." He frowned. "I'm just reluctant to allow civilians into crime scenes." 

Civilian? Sebastian was insulted. He had assisted the Queen's guard dog in solving some of the most gruesome cases. He was certainly qualified.

"I was actually a detective back in London. I have some experience."

"Oh." Aberline sounded dejected at his inability to prevent Sebastian from being a part of the investigation. "Then let's investigate."

Sebastian was told to go with the security team and Mandy. It was a strange sense of déjà vu to be with these people from his past, working together like he had a hundred years ago. Mandy sat shotgun, arms crossed over her chest as if she was cold. Finnian chatted excitedly to Bard who was calmly sticking nicotine patches on his arms. Rin would occasionally interject something into the conversation but remained quiet for the most part.

"You should use your powers if you're cold."

Mandy continued to stare out the window, watching the lights of New York trail by like streamers of neon florescence. "I would, but there's too many humans around to do so."  
He drove for only a little bit more before they arrived at the house, already surrounded by blue and red flashing lights of police cars. The night air was crisp and he shivered, wishing that he had brought his long, black trench coat. Inside, not much had changed. Pluto and Snake were home now, standing to the side with concerned expressions. The security team went over to them and began to converse. Sebastian wasn't surprised that they were acquainted. Mandy poked him in the side, sighing when she didn't get a reaction.

"Hey, they actually found something."

It was in the kitchen, a note written on a single piece of lined paper. Sebastian picked up the note and went to examine it closer on the couch, crossing his long legs.

Gone shopping! 

That single phrase was accompanied by a shaded star with spikes between each of the points within a circle. It was Claude's contract mark. 

"Alois was here but we already knew that."

Mandy sighed. "And we can't reveal any of the supernatural elements of this kidnapping."

"That's true. Unfortunately, it makes things a lot more difficult." 

"I was under the impression that demons liked to play games."

"Believe me, I do. I simply don't want to play games involving my Ciel."

"That makes sense. You really do care for him, don't you?"

Sebastian gave her a condescending look. "You should know that. I love-"

Aberline interrupted the two supernaturals, "if you aren't going to be helpful, leave."

"What is there to investigate? He was kidnapped and then taken to that mall. You and your men won't find anything more than this note."

Aberline waved a dismissive hand. "Go home and let the professionals do their job."

Crimson eyes burned with rage as Sebastian stood up to leave. Mandy followed him out the door. 

"Honestly, I have no tolerance for these humans."

"Are you going to go home?"

"Yes. I can't put up with this any longer. I wish I could just have my Ciel back. I will never let him go again. And I fear for him. Claude and Alois are twisted and they will do as they please."

"Are you going to walk home?"

"Actually, I'm going to fly home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "Most likely. I'll text you."

"I'll see you then." The demon turned and vanished in to the shadows and a moment later a huge raven flew off.  
xxx  
Ciel woke up with a splitting headache. This had been a common occurrence over the last two days since he had been kidnapped. He fell into this new routine easily, going into the opulent bathroom and taking a shower for as long as he could stand before changing into a different slutty outfit. Ciel then entered the kitchen. He hadn't been fed at all except for that Spanish omelet. He guessed this was their cruel way of torturing him. 

Claude pushed him into the wall again while Alois looked on with an amused smirk. He was turned around to face the wall as the demon nibbled down his spine before sinking his fangs into the nape of his neck. He screamed this time, the sound ripping from his vocal cords before it was shut off by the venom. Ciel collapsed onto the ground, waiting for Hannah to return him to his bedroom.

Ciel slept for a while in the comfortable bed. When he awoke, he resumed his written conversation with Hannah. 

What do you do? As a demon, I mean.

I'm the sheath for demonic weapons. Allow me to demonstrate.

Ciel watched with widened eyes as she reached down her throat to pull out a huge sword, coated in saliva. Black spiders coated her chest and arms like a living jacket. He closed his eyes, feeling blood drip from his ears once again, unable to watch that squirming mass of arachnids and the impossible weapons that continued to emerge from her throat. 

Hannah watched Ciel with a concerned look. The boy had his eyes closed and his hands over his ears, blood leaking from between each of his fingers. His breathing was increasing and obvious sweat drops ran down Ciel's face. It sounded rough and pained, like a fish out of water. Hannah decided that Ciel was really in danger and quickly exited the room to find Claude and Alois humping on their bed like dogs in heat. Her expression contorted to one of utter disgust. 

"Ciel's breathing weird. I think he's having some sort of attack."

"Uh huh, that's nice, Hannah." Alois replied, entirely out of it.

"I'm serious."

"He'll be fine," added Claude. 

"I don't think he will." Hannah glowered at the two younger demons and forced them to stop by using her power to send burning pains through their bodies. 

"Ugh! Fuck! Fine, Hannah, we're coming." They got dressed at a demonic pace and the three of them returned to the bedroom to make sure Ciel was still alive. Saliva dripped from his open mouth as he gasped for air, a pencil clenched in one hand that had scribbled the word 'inhaler'. Alois produced said object from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to the shaking male. Ciel lifted the device to his mouth and pressed down on the top, releasing the medicine within with a hiss.

He stared at Claude with a passion that made the demon nervous. Thankfully the boy knew nothing about contracts or he could simply order his own release. The burning hatred in his mismatched eyes sent thrills through his body. 

"Hannah, watch Ciel. Claude and I are going out."

"Fine. And what will you be doing?"

"Messing with Sebastian, of course."

"I don't think that's the best idea but do as you wish."

The younger demons left without even acknowledging her words. Hannah sighed. There was no reasoning with those two. They thought about nothing but their own well-being and playing these sadistic games. Oh well. It wasn't her place to interfere.  
xxx  
"Do you think we should apologize to him?" asked Ronald.

The Grim Reapers watched Sebastian pace across the apartment like a caged lion. He either wasn't acknowledging them or he was so distracted that he didn't sense their presence. 

He was probably ignoring them. 

"This is kind of pathetic." Grell commented, resting his head in Willam's lap. The Shinigami ran his fingers through his vivid red hair as he pondered the situation. Ronald was testing the Undertaker's range of vision without glasses. 

"You can apologize if you like, Ronald, but it won't make the situation any better." Will was correct. Anything they were to say would most likely upset the demon. "Grell, it might be pathetic but he's a demon. Anyways, you know better than the rest of us of Sebastian's love for Ciel."

"Yeah, he would only moan Ciel's name and never mine."

"Way too much information, Grell." Ronald gagged. 

"Indeed. You shouldn't share those personal details." The sound of Sebastian's deep voice startled the Shinigami. "Are you four ready to help me? Must I remind you that Claude and Alois are collecting demonic weapons which can destroy souls entirely? That'll fuck up your entire system if they decide to begin destroying souls."

"Yeah, but why would they do that? There's no meal in it for them," pointed out William. 

"Hm... Why exactly? Because they both are complete psychopaths? They will kill and destroy as they please." 

The Shinagami were silent as they assessed this new information. And that's when they heard it. A high-pitched giggle like that of a child. 

"That was not me," clarified the Undertaker.


	15. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creepy doll and some sick ass-kicking

Undertaker's off-handed comment did nothing to ease the sudden tension that had arisen in the room. 

"This doesn't really need saying," said Ronald hesitantly, "but if that wasn't one of us, then who or what was it?"

Sebastian went to reach for his daggers as a precautionary measure and cursed himself. His best set was still in his jacket - back at the Funtom headquarters.

The laughter echoed through the room again, causing everyone to flinch.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Nice Tuesday to play the leading role in our own special horror movie." Grell's comment was snide but an accurate description of the scenario. 

Sebastian chuckled, "In that case, let's stick together. I need to arm myself, and I suggest you do the same."

The four Shinigami followed Sebastian into his bedroom and froze behind the demon who casually dug through a dresser, pulling out a coat, a pistol, and a set of daggers. The weapons vanished into his jacket and he glanced over at his companions who hadn’t moved. 

“Not to alarm you,” whispered Grell, “but I found it. It’s on your bed.” 

Sebastian had noticed the close-to-life size porcelain doll leaning on his pillows and had decided not to be the first to mention it for once. 

“I recognize that - aside from it being a mockery of our dear Earl Phantomhive - the doll style is from a video game that’s manufactured by- guess who? The Trancy corporation.” Ronald’s insight was helpful and sensible. 

“It doesn’t have a soul, so it must be made with demonic magicks.” William pushed up his glasses with the tip of his pruner. 

Sebastian approached the doll. “That’s a relief to hear. It would be worse if it was tied to Ciel or someone else’s soul.” 

It was a perfect imitation of Ciel with white china skin, little blue fabric coat and shorts, and navy colored hair (that looked very realistic). What bothered Sebastian was the painted doll eyes. Other than being creepy, it was not his mark drawn on Ciel’s right eye. Instead it was Claude’s symbol. If this was an accurate representation of Ciel’s current appearance, it explained quite well why he hadn’t been able to track the boy’s location. What were Claude and Alois up to?

Was this a plan to unnerve him? Because it wouldn't work. It would take a lot more to scare him. 

Sebastian turned his attention to the Ciel doll. He really didn't want to get too close to it. Knowing the two demons, it could easily give him a bad injury. He wasn't that starved as Ciel's cum the other day had alleviated some of his hunger. 

Suddenly, the doll opened his mouth to reveal a teeth filled maw that had a similar appearance to that of a creature of Hell. His voice (thankfully didn't sound like Ciel's) was deep and raspy. 

"Demonic venom changes minds but can it change hearts as well? Are you scared, little Master? Are you terrified of the unknown? What will happen to you?"

"I will destroy you and obliterate your souls from the earth if you dare mess with my Ciel's mind.” Sebastian glared into the painted eyes, hoping that Claude or Alois could see and hear him. He wasn't positive, but he was sure it was two-way. This magic wasn't familiar to him at all. 

"Follow me and we'll see. Play hide-and-seek with me. Will you find your little master? Or will he be lost from you forever?"

Sebastian snarled, showing his own sharp fangs, and was pushed away from the bed by Grell. 

"Look here, fucked-up demons, the members of the Elite Shinigami Dispatch Society really do not appreciate all the meddling you're doing. Ciel and Sebastian are under our protection so expect to have your souls reaped if you continue this ill behavior."

The doll began to change into an even more twisted version of Ciel, with blood dripping down his body in streams that never left, staining the porcelain skin red. It jumped off the end of the bed and kept walking.

They had no choice to follow the doll as it laughed mockingly.   
xxx  
Alois giggled at Claude's clever questions. He hung off the older demon's back with his legs wrapped around his chest. They sat in Claude's contract circle, which was drawn with their mingled bloods. Claude was controlling the doll through a mix of demonic magicks and Trancy technology. He was doing an excellent job of patronizing both Sebastian and the Grim Reapers. 

Currently, the two of them were in an abandoned warehouse. Sunlight flooded the room, a contrast to the occult activities that they were performing. Alois inhaled deeply, the musky air pleasant to his sense. 

"Are they following?"

"Of course.”

“Good.” 

“Why don’t you come and sit on my other side?” asked Claude. 

“I don’t want to distract you.” 

“Trust me, you won’t.” 

“Are you sure?” Alois slipped off of Claude’s back and moved carefully onto his lap, making sure that none of the blood-lines smeared around them.

“I can’t even see you, Alois. I can feel your weight, but all visual input that I’m receiving is coming from this.” He pointed to the helmet that covered his face. It had a mirrored visor, reflecting Alois’s curious face. Alois straddled Claude, the older demon moving the keyboard up onto Alois’s thighs. 

“I just want to be near you, Claude.” 

“I understand. Have you prepared the victims?” 

Alois nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. I did that while you were setting up here.” He rolled his eyes. “The Shinigami really need to keep better track of their reaping lists. Or train their interns better. The security was simply pathetic.” 

“Unsurprising. They’ve become quite lax. Now, do you understand the plan?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Ugh,” he sighed, “don’t treat me like a kid.” 

“I’m not trying to. I just want to hear it from your lips.” 

“Fine. You lead Sebastian and the Shinigami to the victims first. They won’t care, since they’re scheduled to die. That will distract the Grim Reapers and Sebastian will continue to follow the Ciel marionette. He’ll most likely destroy it, which will summon you, and then you’ll fight him. I’ll tell Hannah to move Ciel and she’ll leave him somewhere where there’s lots of souls. That will make it difficult for Sebastian to find Ciel, especially if he’s invisible to the naked eye because of a barrier of some sort. We meet up, see how it plays out, and retreat for the moment.” 

Claude nodded. “Perfect.” 

“Let’s get started.”   
xxx  
The supernatural beings chased after the now-life size doll that left bloody footprints on the sidewalk as it ran towards some unknown destination. Humans were stupid and ignorant, lost in their own personal worlds oblivious to the horror scene before their very eyes. Sebastian led the pack, focused only on destroying the doll once it lead him to where Claude was (where he’d destroy Claude) and then, hopefully, he would be able to find Ciel from there. 

This would not happen again, ever. That was his inaudible promise to Ciel. 

The marionette showed no signs of slowing down, running across streets in front of cars that skidded to a halt, the drivers with a frozen look on their faces as they continued to stop for the invisible Shinigami and demon. 

He could hear the Shinigami talking behind him about work in general. Sebastian guessed that it was their way of alleviating the situation. 

“It’s good that we’ve got other Grim Reapers working in New York. I haven’t been able to keep up with the sheer amount of souls that are assigned.” 

“You have awful time management, Ronald. I’m not surprised.” 

“Oh, but have you been keeping up, Will?” 

“Of course I have. I’m ahead of this slacker, Grell.”

“Am not a slacker! I simply take more time to do a through job.” 

“Yes, to bathe in your victims crimson blood.” 

“Ah, you’d never understand, Undertaker. There’s just something so wonderful about the color red.” 

They were in a run-down area now, filled with deserted buildings and warehouses. It looked ominous, even in the bright sunlight that shone down onto the quartet. The doll didn’t hesitate and turned into a falling-apart three-story building. Sebastian went to follow it but was stopped by William. 

“Please wait, demon.” He flipped through a marked book with a frown. “20 deaths are all occurring in that building. They were originally supposed to occur elsewhere, in different locations, but that information has changed.” 

“Must be a trap,” The Undertaker chuckled, “set up by those two obnoxious demons.” 

“I don’t think it’s a trap. It’s a distraction.” Sebastian was thinking logically. Claude wouldn’t want to fight a group. He would want to challenge Sebastian on his own. “Unfortunately, it works. You four will have to take care of the Cinematic Records, leaving me to find Claude.” 

“Indeed.” William pushed up his glasses. “Then we shall separate here.” 

“Have fun in your blood-bath.” 

“Punch that fucker in the face for me, okay? Good luck, Bassy!” Grell’s encouragement was odd, but appreciated. 

Sebastian headed into the building, following the trail of bloody foot prints. They lead into a isolated room. The door closed behind him (not a surprise) effectively shutting him in, alone, with the demonic doll. 

The walls were covered in graffiti and the most prominent one that stood out to him was Claude’s own faustian symbol in blue and gold spray paint. The demonic doll stood in the middle of the room, its maw gaping open in an impossible manner. It no longer resembled Ciel, to his relief. A creature from Hell was an accurate comparison. He would have no qualms about destroying it. In fact, he wouldn’t even sully his hands. Sebastian reached into his jacket and pointed his pistol directly at the doll’s head. 

He shot once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

It disintegrated into a bloody mess of red china and immediately, the faustian symbol behind it began to glow. Claude stepped out of the wall and into a direct punch to the face that sent him flying backwards through the walls. 

The building exploded for some reason (was that the distraction for the Shinagami?) as he ran after Claude, intent on beating the demon to a bloody pulp. Claude slid to a halt, kicking up dust off the ground as he did so. They were in a desolate patch of earth, surrounded by three or four dilapidated buildings of varying sizes and (of course) the burning one that they had just forcefully exited. 

Claude tucked his now-broken glasses into his breast pocket and cracked his nose back into place, spitting black blood onto the dry earth. 

“That was from Grell.” 

They faced each other with mirrored, burning, crimson, slit-pupil, demonic eyes.  
Sebastian continued to speak (it was more of a snarl), “Do you think that you’re going to fucking get away with this? You will not have his soul! Ever! I will eat your soul myself before I allow you to do such a thing.” 

“Consuming a demon’s soul? What an interesting notion, Sebastian.” 

“It’s not unheard of. Especially for a higher-up like myself. We have to destroy those who waste space.” 

“Was that your motive when you started the Black Plague?” 

Sebastian grinned, showing a mouth of sharp fangs, “Ah, so you’ve heard of my exploits? Perhaps you aren’t as much of an idiot as I previously thought. But, you’re still so very low on the hierarchy; do you even have wings?” 

“I don’t need wings to fucking destroy you!” 

This was so simple. Every punch and kick that Claude threw, he avoided by moving at an impossible rate, keeping that smirk firmly on his face. He saw a single drop of sweat drip down Claude’s face when the opposing demon hesitated for a moment. 

Sebastian took that opportunity. 

He kicked out swiftly, hitting Claude directly in the throat, snapping his head backwards. The demon fell backwards into the dust and coughed, black blood bubbling up at the corners of his mouth. Sebastian placed his foot on the demon’s chest and began to press. 

“Tell me where Ciel is.” 

“I’m sure you can find him with your senses.”

More blood bubbled up and there was a sicking crunch. 

“Ah, your ribs and breastplate. Perhaps your sternum? What shall I break next?” 

“Fuck off!” 

“How about your skull?” Sebastian pinned Claude down and pressed two hands to each side of his head, “Your eyes should pop out first before your skull shatters beneath my hands. I would like to avoid getting my hands dirty with your brains.” 

Claude gritted his teeth. It was time to quit. Sebastian would kill him, or at least it would take forever for him to regenerate. 

“Times Square.” The hands to the sides of his head moved and he quickly dissolved into the ground, teleporting away. 

Sebastian sighed. Claude had gotten away, again. But this wasn’t entirely bad. He knew where Ciel was now and that was all that mattered.


	16. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a good one

Inspector Abberline, Mandy, Sebastian, and Ciel's security team stood in the center of Times Square at a loss. They had searched the area from top to bottom and there was absolutely no sign of the CEO. 

"Do you think that he lied to you?" Mandy whispered to Sebastian. The man's crimson eyes were slit and burning with rage. She felt really bad for the demon and yet there wasn't anything she could do. "I wouldn't be entirely surprised if he had."

"I don't know. The opportunity was there and I should have crushed him.” He sighed. "I cannot sense Ciel. There's too many souls around here."

"Could we clear the area?" She directed her question at inspector Abberline.

He shrugged, "This is as empty as we can get it."

Sebastian left the crowd and went and sat down on a bench next to a lamp-post. He ran his fingers through his hair. This situation was beyond frustrating. 

He rested his head in his hands and... 

The slow trickle of fluid started. It was unacceptable for Claude and Alois to fuck around this much with his Ciel. Why? Why were they so twisted? He supposed that it was proper for demons to play like that but he didn't appreciate that being messed with. Where was Ciel? Why couldn't he see or sense him? What exactly had they done?

In the past, he would have never let this happen. He would have never allowed Claude to go this far. Had he grown soft?

Exactly what was this he was feeling?

Ciel whimpered. It was cold and he was wearing his old, torn up, and now blood-stained clothes. Claude had instructed Hannah to leave him here, tied to this lamppost. Hannah had then left after telling him that there was some sort of barrier, that prevented both humans and demons from seeing or hearing him, around his body. Basically, he was invisible to the world. The hallucinations had faded a little, which was better, but the ground continued to shift in a nauseating manner. Everything seemed especially loud as well. 

And could that be…? 

The man sat down on the bench, next to his bound figure, and placed his head in his hands. Ciel watched as drops of liquid fell to the ground between his fingers.

No, no, no. Absolutely not. 

That dark hair and alabaster skin. This was so cruel. 

“Sebastian!” screamed Ciel, the sound ripping through his abused vocal cords, tears running from both his eyes, “Sebastian! Sebastian, please! You have to help me! I want to go home! I’m so scared! I hurt everywhere and I want to be safe! Please! Sebastian! Please! Listen to me! I'm right here!” 

He struggled against his tight bonds. If he could get free, maybe he could touch the demon. Get his attention somehow. Somehow! 

Ciel writhed, feeling the silver ropes give. If he could just move a little more… 

They stretched just enough and in that moment, he was able to grab Sebastian’s knee and hold on for dear life. 

Sebastian sat up, startled. It felt as if something was grabbing his knee. It had to be! It must be! 

“Ciel, if that is you,” he spoke slowly, trying to keep his emotions in somewhat of a check, “say my name. My entire name. Ask me to save you and tell me that it is an order.” 

Time slowed to a crawl. The sounds of the city faded into the background. Sebastian waited to feel the familiar pain from the contract on his left hand. He hoped that it would work. It must work! There was no other option!

Ciel heard Sebastian speak and he felt oh so relieved. This was a chance! He could be saved! He would be freed and everything would be okay! 

“Sebastian Michaelis! This is an order! Free me immediately from these bonds!” He screamed the words again, putting all of his desire and hope and determination into the phrase. Ciel felt his eye burn and blood mingled with his steadily flowing tears. Was Sebastian’s mark being returned to his eye? 

“Save me!” He screamed once more for good measure and watched as Sebastian turned towards him with a dagger in his hand, and slashed through the ropes holding his body to the pole. 

Ciel collapsed to the ground. Sebastian could see him, at long last, and crouched besides him, turning the boy to face him. 

“Oh, Ciel, my Ciel. Please forgive me for taking so long. This is unforgivable.” 

“Sebastian,” he raised a hand and ran it down the side of the man’s face, feeling damp bits beneath his fingers, “you’ve cried.”

“And so have you.” Sebastian ran his eyes down the CEO’s body, noting every gash and puncture wound. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 

“The Undertaker?” Ciel laughed slightly at his macabre joke. 

“Not this time, I’m afraid. You need a proper, human, hospital.” 

"I suppose so. Ah, Sebastian, it was so horrible..."

"Hush, my Ciel. Don't think of such things just yet."

Their contract mark was back in Ciel's eye, burning brightly even as tears ran down his face. Sebastian used a bit of his own demonic magic to turn Ciel's eye to a 'normal' violet color. He didn't want any humans to mess with his contract mark. 

At this point, Mandy and the others had realized what had occurred and came running over. 

“Please call an ambulance.” There wasn’t an immediate reaction, so he yelled, “Immediately!” 

Inspector Abberline dialed 911 and it wasn’t too long before the scream of sirens was heard. Sebastian watched, in what felt like disbelief, as Ciel was loaded (on a stretcher) into the back of the ambulance. He nodded slowly when he was asked if he wanted to go with Ciel and climbed into the ambulance as well. Someone threw a blanket over his shoulders and he watched as his precious Ciel was hooked up to various machines. The sirens began to wail once more and they were off to the emergency room. 

xxx

He was glad that they hadn’t tried to prevent him from sitting in Ciel’s room. Was it the fact that his physical appearance was intimidating? Or had they, perhaps, seen him on the television? 

It didn’t matter, as long as he was nearby Ciel once more. There was no power in this world that could separate the two of them. 

And why was this blanket draped over his shoulders? What was this? Did they think he was cold? Sebastian was confused by the odd actions that humans took in a crisis. What did it mean?

"It's a shock blanket." Mandy entered the room with a informative statement. 

"Shock? Do they think I'm going to be electrocuted?"

She shook her head with a condescending laugh. "No, silly demon. Shock, as in trauma."

"Traumatized?" Sebastian sighed, "Then they should have given Ciel one."

"They did. You did seem a bit stunned as well, so that's why they gave you one as well."  
She patted his shoulder. 

"It seems unreal at times." 

"How so?"

"This time period. All these... Advancements." He gestured at the machines surrounding the sleeping CEO. "Ingenuity. It's so human."

"Do you feel out of place?"

He sighed, "Sometimes. There's nothing in Hell like this." Sebastian hesitated, "And it's not like I want to return there now. It's interesting here."

"Is your eternity less boring?"

Sebastian stood up and moved his chair to sit by Ciel, holding the sleeping boy's hand. "I have this one. He's proven to be quite a bit of entertainment and of course, more than that. Don't you have an eternity ahead as well?"

"If I choose. But I still have five hundred years before I have to choose."

"To be a god or to be human." Sebastian mused. "What a choice."

"Indeed."

xxx

The next three days passed quickly. The stay in the hospital was composed mainly of Ciel complaining about the food and demanding sweets. Sebastian felt guilty, not leaving Ciel's side for even one second, watching and protecting the boy every moment of the day. The nurses and doctors were impressed with his loyalty but continued to ask him if he needed to leave. Never! His work (and life) were now dedicated only to the CEO.   
Ciel always had a sad look on his face and his eyes weren't as expressive as they had been. Sebastian guessed that he had been deeply effected by the events of the kidnapping. He wanted to know exactly what had transpired, but at the same time he knew that it would greatly upset Ciel.

Ciel was finally cleared to go home, his wounds patched up and healing swiftly. He was advised to take work off for several weeks and to avoid stressful activities. Sebastian pushed Ciel (who seemed to be in a rather amicable mood, despite being in a wheelchair) through the hallway of Ciel's home. They were greeted by an emotional Pluto and Snake, the two males overjoyed to see Ciel's safe return after an entire week of the CEO's kidnapping. 

He lifted Ciel out of the wheelchair, moving the boy to his bed. Ciel forced a smile as Sebastian closed the door.

"I'm sure glad to be back." He stretched out his arms, "Come here, Sebastian."

Sebastian crawled under the sheets, moving on his side to stare at the heavily bandaged male. That fake smile was still plastered on his face. Sebastian ran a finger down the side of his face to cup a hand beneath his chin. 

"Go on then. I will listen. I simply want you to know that I am here to protect you. I will not leave you. I will not hurt you." 

Ciel's arms wrapped tightly about him as the boy began to sob into his chest. 

"They are so awful, Sebastian! How could anyone stand to be so cruel?" He paused for a gasp of air. "There was nothing proper for me to wear. I was barely clothed in a vest and a pair of short shorts. And he bit me! Like- like an animal! He sank his teeth here, here, and here," Ciel gestured to the stitched up wounds on his neck, "Oh! It hurt! My own blood was everywhere! Sitting and lying and bathing in my own blood as it kept flowing from old and new wounds alike! The sickening stench and metallic tang and so, so cloying and sticky!" He gripped Sebastian's shirt, pulling the man even closer, looking at him with fearful eyes, "And the spiders, Sebastian! Oh, the spiders! Everywhere creep-creep crawling on my hands and face and back. I couldn't escape from all of the undulating masses! Sebastian!"

"Hush now, my love. You don't need to scare yourself." Ciel flailed and tried to claw at his chest with a panicked look in his mismatched eyes. Sebastian grabbed his hands, "No, my Ciel. You mustn't do that. You are safe, safe, safe! I promise!"

"How can I trust you, when you are a demon as well?"

"We are bound together by the red string of fate. I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to. Let me make this clear: I have nothing but love for you, my Ciel."

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"I cannot hope to put it into words that you would understand. A demon's love is binding and unconditional. When you summoned me to earth, because of your loss of all hope and faith in god, I never thought that a human would capture my attention so. You're intelligent and witty. But what I loved-" he corrected himself, "still love, is your determination and passion. Prove to me that you still have that, my love." He wiped a bit of drool off of Ciel's lips, relieved that he had started to calm down. "Will you let them get away with this? Will you allow them to break your mind? Or shall you fight back and use me as your knight?"

Ciel watched Sebastian's eyes turn to that glowing crimson color. He knew what he wanted and felt a sort of relief as he spoke, "I was pushed around far too long by those demons. They cannot take what cannot be returned. I shall use you to get my revenge."

Sebastian's lips curved into a grin. This was his Ciel though and through. 

Ah, so delicious. 

"Yes, my Lord."

He received that look of confusion. "What do you mean by that? I understand that you are pledging your loyalties to me, but it seems to be more symbolic."

"You were my little Lord. A suffering Earl. And I was your savior, your butler, and your death."

"Death?"

"Ah, yes, just one tiny thing. It's been mine all along." He ran his hand down Ciel's chest to linger over his heart. "Your soul."

Ciel recoiled. "You aren't better than them! All you want is to kill me! Why can't I just have..." His voice trailed off as he started sobbing again. "How can you say that you love me, when you want to kill me?"

Does the contract still stand? Must I take his soul? I'm so hungry... Sebastian was torn.   
"I don't want to kill you, but, Ciel, I'm so hungry."

"Hannah told me lots about demons. I know about your race. When was the last time you fed?"

Sebastian sighed and tried to think back. Ciel continued to stare at him. How long had it been?

"A hundred and fifty years, perhaps?"

"Do you really want to eat me? I'm no longer hopeless. Other than what has occurred, I have no desire or need for revenge." He paused, "Would I even taste the same?"

"Even as your personality has changed, the flavor of your soul has remained the same. That is reincarnation."

"Can't you feed another way?"

"I could consume another soul if you allowed me to. Or I could feed off your energy but... I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that."

"I'm half curious about the process. And, I'm still interested in you, but you really need to take it slow."

Sebastian chuckled, "Your emotions change so swiftly."

"I've been through a traumatic event, Sebastian." Ciel drew out the name and snuggled closer into the older male's chest. 

"Ah, but you're safe now."

"I suppose. So, how would you feed?"

"I've done it before, love. And your reaction was lovely."

Ciel felt his face heat up. "You cannot be serious..."

"But I am. It's a nice way to feed, yes? Pleasure is simply an added bonus. Think about it. That's a source of pure energy."

"You're embarrassing and perverted."

“I’m insulted."


	17. Hunger and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they FUCK

"I'm starving. Let's go get food."

"We aren't leaving the house. I can make you anything you want."

"Ah, is cooking a secret skill you possess?"

"I wouldn't say it's secret. I am simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel laughed, "That's cheesy, yet clever."

"I enjoy irony."

"Hm..." He sighed, leaning back into Sebastian's chest. 

"I am hungry as well, love." Sebastian smirked, rubbing his hands gently over Ciel's hips.

“I’m not supposed to engage in anything taxing."

"It's not stressful."

"Don't pout at me. I'll let you feed if you make me food." 

"Oh, then we have a deal. Do you have a specific meal that'd you'd like?"

Ciel thought about this. What did he want to eat?

"Uh... Like steak? And fries? Oh, um, fish and chips! Yes, I want that."

"And dessert?"

"We already talked about that. I want to taste you, too." Ciel blushed bright red, "Go cook."

"I shall return shortly." Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead and left the room.   
The kitchen was void of ingredients. It was also messy with piles of dirty dishes from the three lazy males. Sebastian sighed and pushed up his sleeves. This wouldn't do. 

Pluto entered the kitchen after watching Sebastian clean for a while. 

"Can I help at all?"

"Ah, yes. Could you buy these ingredients?" He handed a list to Pluto. 

"Sure."

Sebastian watched the former hellhound leave. That was one less task to do. Now, for these cabinets.... 

The injured CEO sighed. The smell of frying fish and potatoes had filled the air, making him realize how hungry he really was. It had taken a while for the scent to fill the air... Was Sebastian hand-making everything?

“Are you ready?” Sebastian entered the room with a tray loaded with the food he had smelt. Ciel sat up and smiled. It smelled incredibly delicious! The tray had little legs that made it stable on top of his bed sheets. Sebastian sat across from him, towards the end of the bed with a tray of his own. Rather than a plate full of food, he simply had two wine glasses and an accompanying bottle. 

“Trying to get me drunk as well?” Ciel dug his fork into the breaded fish. His pupils dilated at the heavenly taste. The fish wasn’t overpowered by the breading and there was a strong taste of vinegar. It was interesting, that Sebastian somehow knew of his preferences for dressing. The chips were delicious as well, not greasy, and they had a pleasing texture. 

“Of course not, love. I wouldn’t do anything without your consent.” Sebastian pouted. It was understandable that his Ciel would be concerned about his motives, but it was still hurtful. 

“Well, you have it.” 

His hands didn’t falter as he poured the wine from a foot above the glass, watching the crimson liquid spiral in a stream. Sebastian set the glass on Ciel’s tray, watching the CEO’s face. He was obviously enjoying the dish. He wasn’t sure if the reincarnated version of his young master would have different preferences and they, thankfully, hadn’t changed much at all. This was a relief to the demon.

“Then I shall be sure to use your agreement to the fullest.” 

He continued to watch Ciel finish his food, taking the occasional sip of his own wine, letting the sweet taste run over his tongue. He almost felt... nervous. He wanted to enjoy Ciel to the fullest, while getting a meal of sorts. There was a concern, though, that he wouldn't be able to hold back. No, that is wrong. He reminded himself that he had done this before. Even though it had been a long time. It was more so that he would be more focused in devouring, rather than pleasure (like the last time). 

It would work and be delicious. 

"I'm finished," stated Ciel. 

Sebastian grinned. He was ready as well. "Then please close your eyes and count to ten."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Honestly... Just do as I say, okay?"

"Fine... One, two, three..."

Sebastian went into his demonic speed mode, running the trays back into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, sprinkling rose petals over the sheets, lighting several candles with a wave of his hand, and, lastly, changing into something a little more... Sensual. 

Ciel finished counting and opened his eyes. "Wow..." He breathed. Over that span of ten seconds, Sebastian had transformed the room into something that Ciel thought was exceptionally romantic. Many candles of various heights rested on his desk, lending a warm glow to his room. Sebastian had drawn the drapes, darkening the room to allow the candles to be the only source of light. Then, the demon turned back towards him after locking the door with a final-sounding click and Ciel gasped at Sebastian’s appearance.   
Sebastian wore a black shirt with a zipper up the middle and a button-up vest layered over it, showing off his muscular chest. Tight fitting jeans sat low on his hips and Ciel licked his lips at the sight of his creamy skin. Sebastian prowled over to Ciel and positioned himself between the CEO's legs.

"Are you ready, my Ciel?"

The injured male blushed. "You're moving too fast again. No foreplay?"

"Ah, but I'm so hungry. I can please you better if you allow me to feed first. And don't say that you aren't aroused as I can smell you."

"If you insist..."

He buried his head in Ciel's crotch, inhaling deeply. His nails scraped gently against the boy's skin as he peeled the navy shirt off to reveal the wounds that had been restitched. They looked a lot better and Sebastian knew he could speed up the process as well. He moved his hands lower to rub the boy's thin hips. 

Ciel gasped at the loving touches of Sebastian's hands and closed his eyes, blushing furiously as Sebastian tugged off his pants and underwear and tossed them off the bed. 

"Look at me, love." Sebastian kissed Ciel's navel, attempting to get the boy to meet his eyes.

Ciel stared into the demon's half-lidded crimson eyes, glowing with lust. His mouth curved up into a half-smile as he stared up at the boy. Ciel shivered. This was a hungry look, as if Sebastian was ready to devour him whole. 

"Please relax. Can you submit to me entirely, my Ciel? I swear that I will not harm nor hurt you."

Ciel nodded slowly, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. But there was no room for hesitation. He trusted Sebastian. Ciel sank down into the sheets and watched Sebastian do a last few preparations, like sliding a pillow underneath his head and small of his back. Fingers combed through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. He heard Sebastian gasp and then murmur to himself.

"Perfect." 

He didn't think it was possible to blush this hard. It was embarrassing to watch this elegant man who shamelessly nuzzled his thighs. 

"Ah- ouch! God!"

Sebastian looked up after taking a delicate lick. "Ouch? What is it?"

Ciel squirmed beneath Sebastian's hands. "Yes, ouch. Your tongue hurts. It's rough, uh, like a cat. I don't find pleasure in that..."

"Oh, I apologize. Really, how unprofessional of me. I got you all excited and then hurt you." Sebastian purred while rubbing a finger over his tongue. Ciel noticed that Sebastian was wearing black silk gloves. He bent down, hovering over Ciel's lips. "Now, then, is this better?"

"Ah-n!" Black hair tickled his face and it was much nicer now, velvety soft and warm. Sebastian was so gentle even as he nipped at Ciel's lips, drawing pinpricks of blood. It felt amazing. Sebastian's hands roved lower, the silky feel of his gloves eliciting a shiver from the injured male.

"Now, love, I will feed. And-" he paused, "if you begin to feel too drained, simply order me to stop. It shouldn't happen, though."

"Yes, Sebastian. Now, before I'm bored-" he arched his back in pleasure as Sebastian devoured him, licking and rubbing at sensitive spots that he never knew he had. Sebastian was wonderful- far better than Alois had ever been- and he knew Ciel's body better than the boy himself. 

He stared at Sebastian who was obviously lost in his own world of pleasure. There was no possible way that Sebastian had a gag reflex with the wonderfully sinful things he was doing. 

"Mmm! Sebastian-" he laced his hands through feather-soft black hair and pulled roughly. Any other time, with a normal person, he would have found his actions cruel but the demon didn't seem to mind at all.

And- oh! What made him finally climax was that slight rippling in Sebastian's throat, which was something the CEO had seen in porn. He had never expected to be with a person actually capable of that action. 

Sebastian greedily drank up every drop that his Ciel had to offer. He felt absolutely rejuvenated and certainly ready to continue, if Ciel was willing. Sebastian wiped his mouth and checked on Ciel's status. The CEO's eyes clouded with bliss and the contract mark glowed brightly in the dim candlelight. He pressed his lips to Ciel's own once more, the boy moaning into his mouth. Ciel broke the kiss and a single strand of saliva remained to connect their lips for a moment before it shattered. 

Ciel panted. "How can you still be wearing all of that? I'm nude and sweating."

"Tired already, love? I worked you over well." Sebastian began to undo his buttons, smirking at the enraptured boy. Ciel reached up and pulled the zipper of Sebastian's shirt down and marveled at Sebastian's perfect physique. He was like a marble statue or something equally flawless. 

"Hurry up..." Ciel whined, biting his lip. In an instant, the demon was nude before him. Sebastian sighed, rubbing at his dick. "Ah, one more moment and I would have ripped those seams."

"You really aren't human, are you?" remarked Ciel. "Everything about you is just too... perfect."

"I'll take that as a complement. Now, then, did you ask for a taste?"

"I suppose so." 

Sebastian switched positions with the boy, allowing Ciel to perch on top of his chest. Ciel straddled Sebastian, pressing both of their lengths together. Silk gloves slid up his sides as Sebastian forced him to move. He was using Ciel's weight to his advantage and it felt oh so good. He thought back. The last time he had been able to do something like this with another man was with Grell. Sebastian shuddered. He wished he hadn't had to stoop that low. 

"Ah-n! S-something wrong?"

"Not at all. I'm simply enjoying the view. Now, here-" Sebastian moved Ciel's hands to grasp his length. "Tightly, now. I'm quite close."

Ciel's hands were slightly unskilled and moved at an irregular pace. Sebastian sighed and took the CEO's hands once more. 

"Like this." He felt his face turning red. Mm, the silk was really so- "Ah!"

He buckled forward, cumming over Ciel's chest, covering the stitches with the blue-tinted creamy liquid. Sebastian inserted a finger into his mouth and pulled off his glove in order to dip a bare finger into his cum. 

"Open wide." Ciel obeyed, making an ah sound as he did so. The CEO's mouth closed around the digit and he sucked earnestly with a thoughtful look. The pupil of his good eye dilated until there was just a sliver of blue. 

"This is wonderful. You taste so sweet, Sebastian."

"More?"

"Yes, please." 

Sebastian watched Ciel's face turn into a relaxed smile as he consumed more. 

"Is there a name for this, Sebastian?" 

"Bliss." Sebastian smiled and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, the boy leaning into his touch. "It's the purest form of energy... And it's a slice of my soul, just like yours."

"I love it and I love you." Ciel toppled forward to rest on Sebastian's chest, breathing deeply. He smelled of unnamed spices and sweets. Ciel sighed happily. 

"Is that so? Do you truly mean it?"

"Hm... I believe I do. It's love, or something of that nature."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sebastian pulled the comforter over the two of them. "And I'm relieved that you're safe and back with me."

"Well, it's thanks to you. I wish I wasn't so helpless,” he sighed.

"Can you shoot?"

"I haven't ever had the pleasure of touching a gun."

"If you'll allow me, love, I shall teach you self-defense."

"Oh, that's actually a really excellent idea."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, please." Ciel paused, running his hands over Sebastian's ribs. "Are we going to continue?"

"With what, love?"

"Are you daft? Sex."

"Ah, well, perhaps another time? I don't want to tax you and I'd rather you be completely prepared." 

"Aw, but Sebastian…"

“On the other hand, love, I’d like to heal you.” He ran his fingers over the fine lines of stitches across Ciel’s chest. “I want your wounds to be closed.” 

“And how will you do so?” 

“I’ll lick them,” he smirked, “like a dog.” 

Sebastian brushed his lips over the first sewed-up puncture wound. It still tasted sour, foul like Claude's venom, causing him to crinkle his nose in distaste. He needed to purge Ciel's body of this poison. 

"Love, this time my saliva will effect you. Just succumb to it. You shall be entirely relaxed and every nerve in your body will be extremely sensitive. This is my gift of healing and pleasure."

"How interesting... Just as much as your cum?"

"Bliss is more powerful. This works in a different way. Now then, Ciel, shall I begin?"

"Go ahead."

Ciel let Sebastian move him, pushing his back against the pillows. Sebastian had a particular way of going about things, it seemed. 

And then, they stared at each other, crimson and sapphire gazes connecting for a moment. It was a look of love and utter trust. 

His tongue was rough once more and Ciel could feel the stitches dissolving underneath Sebastian's saliva. Warmth flooded to his face once more. It was intoxicating like a powerful narcotic. Ciel's skin burned as the wound began to close. 

Sebastian growled. Claude would no longer have a hold over Ciel and Ciel would be his, and his alone. They would be bound together by flesh and blood and the threads of destiny that tied them together. 

Forever.

His neck, slick with Sebastian’s saliva, was healed now. There were only small scars where the wounds had been. 

"Ah-n, Sebastian! Why... Have you stopped?"

"Mouth open, love." Sebastian tore at the palm of his hand, allowing blood to gush into Ciel's mouth, dying his white teeth a deep crimson. He watched the CEO swallow and lick his lips. Ciel tasted more sweet now, the bitter taste of Claude vanishing. 

He continued further down, positively drooling now. The wounds were healing quickly as Ciel moaned and moaned and moaned again. Fingernails scraped deep into the flesh of his back, the boy leaving his own mark. 

Ah...

The silk felt like tantalizing fire as it slid up and down his member. His body was slick with Sebastian's blood (with a little of his own) and the demon's saliva. He clawed at the other's back again. It seemed like the only action he was capable of doing in his pleasure clouded mind. 

A-ah... Everything felt so wonderful. Sebastian licked at his back, finishing healing what had been the deepest wound and as the burning started once more, Ciel buckled forward. He came once more, the white liquid joining the mess of fluids on his chest.

Oh... How tired he was. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was running out of energy and with a final passionate kiss, he returned the covers over them. Ciel smiled and yawned, completely exhausted.

"There. Once more, you are whole.”

Ciel murmured something incoherent that sounded like, "Thank you, Sebastian." Or perhaps, "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too. Now, sleep, and we shall see what tomorrow brings."


	18. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old demon acts like a baby  
> some back story is revealed

Ciel woke up, feeling very refreshed. He yawned and glanced over at Sebastian. The man was in a sound sleep, on his stomach with an arm splayed over Ciel's torso. Ciel frowned (not surprised though) when he noticed that his body, although healed, was still covered in the fluids of last night. He nudged Sebastian, eliciting a moan from the older man.

"Let... me sleep..."

Sebastian pulled the covers over his head, turning away from Ciel. The demon was acting like a child. Ciel found it odd, yet humorous.

"Don't be silly, Sebastian. You need to shower as well."

"Shush..." The demon hushed him.

Ciel wiggled under the covers and pressed up against Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian, are you hung-over?"

Sebastian sighed with frustration as he realized that Ciel had made the decision for him - he was done sleeping. "Perhaps a little, my love. Cumming takes a lot out of a demon." He yawned, "Now that you've forced me to awake, what are our plans for today?"

"I need to shower first and clean off what remains of last night. You do too. And then, you were going to teach me self-defense."

"Right." Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "If you so insist, I shall join you."

Ciel watched with amusement as Sebastian practically fell out of the bed. He followed the tired demon into the bathroom.

"You need to clean up in here." Sure, there were piles of clothes and dirty towels but it wasn't that bad. Everything was sanitary. It was just messy.

Sebastian turned on the water at full blast and the heat all the way up. He sighed at the comforting feeling of the hot water. Ciel flinched as scalding drops of water hit his skin.

"Come here, love." Sebastian stretched open his arms.

Ciel shook his head, "You must still be tired. I'll be burned if I shower in water that hot."

"Don't you trust me?"

"You were complaining about getting up a moment ago and I'm just not sure that you are thinking straight quite yet."

"I promise that I am thinking clearly, love. Now, do you trust me?"

Ciel realized that Sebastian was testing him. The demon wanted to know if he was sincere or not. And with that thought, he took a leap of faith (so to speak) and stepped into Sebastian's embrace.

He still winced, expecting to be burned.

Sebastian smiled down at the boy pressed to his chest. Ciel did trust him and that was a relief to know. He closed the door and turned down the heat slightly to decrease the amount of steam.

"How am I not being scalded?"

"I'm protecting you, love. Let's get you cleaned up."

He took the bar of soap and scrubbed gently at Ciel's body. The CEO sighed and allowed Sebastian to wash him. This was quite nice, really. He closed his eyes as soap ran down his face, Sebastian rubbing his scalp roughly.

"How's my color?"

"Color? What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean, has the blue faded?"

"Ah, mostly. Your nails are also chipped."

Ciel looked down to see Sebastian holding his hands in his much larger ones. The black was mostly gone. How annoying.

"Do you paint your nails?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, love. This is entirely natural. If you'd like, I can fix yours."

"I'd like that." Ciel stared at Sebastian as the demon began to wash his own black hair. His rippling muscles were entrancing.

"Like what you see?"

"Stop it," scoffed Ciel, "you make everything so perverted."

"Bad habits, I suppose."

Sebastian turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off Ciel before himself.

"Shall we focus on your looks, then?"

Ciel shook his head, causing Sebastian to laugh as water droplets sprayed everywhere. "No, we don't have nearly enough time to do that. It takes a while for the color to set and I like having the full treatment when I get my nails done."

"Alright. Let's get ready and then we can stop by my apartment so I can pick up some weapons."

"Oh, weapons. How exciting! Where do you plan on going? Like is there a range or something?"

"I believe the Grim Reapers would let us use one of their training areas."

"Neat, sweetie."

"Sweetie? How kind, love." Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheeks and kissed his lips lightly. "Is it okay if I wear my clothes from yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah. You looked so very hot in that outfit."

It took some time, but the duo eventually got dressed and relocated to Ciel's car. Sebastian insisted on driving this time. He yawned, still exhausted from the previous night. He felt much stronger than before and his hunger had diminished greatly.

"We're here." Sebastian put the car in park. "Do you want to wait here or do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you. Otherwise you might fall asleep or something.”

Sebastian chuckled, "That's true. Come along then."

Ciel followed Sebastian into the apartment and raised an eyebrow as the demon was unable to open the door, the key sticking fast in the lock.

"I'm surprised you use a key."

"Yes, it doesn't seem to be working very well. It seems that I'll have to use force." He pushed Ciel out of the way and aimed a kick at the handle. The offending door flew open and Sebastian retrieved his key from the ground.

"Ugh, Sebby. Must you be so dramatic?" Grell's voice came from the couch, the red-head reading upside down on the couch with his legs draped over the back.

"I see you're safe, little Earl." Sebastian noticed Ciel blanch at the title and snarled a response.

"Don't call him that! If you had helped me prevent Ciel from getting kidnapped in the first place, he wouldn't be so nervous!"

"You left him at the mercy of Alois before that! Honestly, how stupid can you be?" William interjected his opinion.

"Yeah! Those two are seriously fucked up! There was a bomb tied to those people!" Ronald added.

"At least I wasn't sleeping with him!"

Silence fell in the room as Sebastian clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the words he hadn't wanted to speak.

"Is that so, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was calm as he stared at the demon. "It seemed like he was different from then, when he tried to take my eye. I didn't know the truth until you confronted me. In my defense, you did leave me with that maniac. But neither of us knew what their plans were." He sighed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It happened, and I'm safe now. It's all in the past."

"How mature." Grell hummed in appreciation and returned his attention back to his novel.   
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we use one of your training rooms? I'm going to teach Ciel a little self-defense."

"That's wise. I believe they are available today. Just don't make a mess of things."

"Of course not. Thank you, William."

Ciel followed Sebastian to his room and flopped down onto the demon's bed.

"So, this is your room," he commented, as Sebastian rummaged through drawers and his closet, tossing objects into a bag. "I rather like it."

The walls were painted black and red curtains the color of Sebastian's eyes covered the tall window next to the four-poster bed. A chest of drawers was pushed against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. The closet that Sebastian was rummaging through was to his left.

"You seem like you'll be the one to fall asleep." Sebastian had found the weapons he wished to bring with and now sat down on the bed with his bag, leaning over Ciel's small body to kiss him.

"I'm not actually tired. You are, though." He ran a hand down Sebastian's face and smiled as the demon leaned into his touch.

"I am. But, I feel that it's more important to teach you to protect yourself."

"That's true. I want to be able to stop someone if they try to hurt me again."

"I want you to be able to defend yourself if there's ever a time when I can't be there." He paused, "That is unlikely to ever happen again."

"It doesn't hurt to have the knowledge."

" 'Course not. Well, we should go before we get distracted again, sweetie."

"I'll get Grell to take us, then." Sebastian called for the Shingami, "Grell..."

The crimson reaper entered the room with a shark-toothed grin, "Can I help you?"

“Could you take us to the New York headquarters?”

“Uh huh, anything for you, honey.” Grell grabbed the shoulders of both males. Ciel closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as it felt like the world was distorting around him. A second passed and he opened his eyes to see that they had teleported to a stark white building. Grell was the only spot of color in the monochromatic landscape. What looked like regular businesspeople stopped and stared at them. However, Ciel realized that they must be all be Shinigami because of the chartreuse eyes (and glasses) that unified them. A subtle whisper arose and Ciel listened to the Grim Reapers talk.

“Oh my god! It’s Grell Sutcliff, the crimson Reaper! He’s like a total legend!”

“Uh, are you kidding me? Sebastian Michaelis is with him. He’s twice as unusual.”

“Yeah, like the only demon ever to be accepted by the Dispatch Society.”

“Are you guys even paying attention to the kid with the dark hair?”

“What about him?”

“Wait… isn’t that Ciel Phantomhive?”

There was a gasp and a glower from Grell sent the Grim Reapers scurrying on their way.

“Follow me.” They continued to follow Grell down the sterile hallway.

“Sebastian, it seems that you’re rather famous here. Why is that?”

“Well,” Sebastian smiled, “it’s better than it was, I suppose. Grim Reapers and demons, as a rule, tend to not get along. Demons feed off souls and, as a result, it’s often that the Shinigami’s records are ruined as a result. I am the sole exception. Since I am bound to you,” he held up his left hand, pointing to the black contract mark, “I cannot go and randomly eat souls. I am tamed, so to speak.”

Ciel noticed an expression of distaste flash over Sebastian’s face and he wondered what was bothering the demon.

“And after… your death, I suppose, I was taken in by Grell here and accepted (after some time) as a honorary member of sorts.”

“You owe us a lot.” Grell added.

“I know, and I thank you for all that you’ve done.”

They had gone down a few flights of stairs and now they stopped mid-way through an empty hallway.

Grell gestured towards the door. “Here’s one of our training rooms. Feel free to use it as needed. Sebby, call me once the two of you are ready to leave.” He dismissively waved at the two of them as he walked off, “Bye!”

Sebastian pushed open the door and let Ciel enter before he did. It was a large room and a glass door on the left side that lead to a single shooting lane with several targets set up at the end. Ciel spun around in the room trying to adjust to the… whiteness of it all.

“Ugh, why is everything so white? You’re positively colorful compared to all of this.”

Sebastian chuckled at the statement, “Grim Reapers are usually focused entirely on their work. I think they don’t like the distraction of color. Grell… is an exception.”

He began to unload the bag, setting each gun into holders on the rack.

“What would I do with a rifle?”

“Nothing, likely. I brought it just in case you were interested.”

The last gun was the most precious to him and he removed it from its case with care.

“What’s that?” asked Ciel.

“It’s the pistol that your predecessor used. It’s over a hundred years old, so please treat it with care.”

“Does it still work?” Ciel felt like he was asking an obvious question and mentally chastised himself.

“Of course. I’ve made a few adjustments over the years and it works just as well as anything modern.”

“Interesting.” Sebastian slid a pair of headphones over Ciel’s ears and lifted one side to add, “Please choose your weapon.”

The foam snapped back to cover his ear and Ciel could hear his heart race. This was exciting. Sebastian pushed a pair of glasses over his face. The simple black design reminded Ciel of Will.

Sebastian watched Ciel paw over the weapons and he wasn’t surprised to see Ciel pick the modern handgun. That was one of his preferred modern weapons and it pleased him to see that they shared a common interest. Ciel handed the gun to Sebastian, letting the demon load it and turn off the safety.

Ciel entered the little hallway and turned to look back at Sebastian. The demon smiled at him. He began to feel a little more confident. He took aim at the target…

The shots echoed in the enclosed space, to Ciel they were very muffled. He continued to fire until there was no more bullets. He lowered the gun and frowned at his marksmanship.

The marks were barely on the target, puncturing only the last ring. Sebastian entered the room. Ciel pushed the headphones down around his neck with a frown.

“Ah, it seems that your aim will need some work.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Ciel snapped. “I hit the target, didn’t I? I think this is pretty good for my first time.”

“Then I shall help you.” The gun was pried from his fingers and replaced with a familiar cool metal.

Familiar?

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he rested his hands over Ciel’s, helping the boy to center his aim. What were these thoughts, jumping unbidden into his mind?

_Torture-tutor-teacher._

_Is this really the end?_

_Don’t touch me!_

_I love them._

_I want chocolate cake._

_Stay…_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_That’s an order!_

_Are you daft?_

_No!_

_Don’t…_

_Don’t ever leave me!_

_You promised!_

Another muffled gunshot rang out and Sebastian removed his hands in surprise, from more than the voice of his young master.

 _Bullseye_.

 _Checkmate_.

“Look! Sebastian! I hit it dead center!”

Sebastian walked slowly to the end of the hallway and called to Ciel, “Now then, do exactly what you just did. This is more of a… practical application.”

Ciel looked so confused. Sebastian tried to keep a smirk off his face. That would ruin the game.

“What are you asking? For me to shoot you? Don’t be insane!”

“Don’t you trust me?” He pointed to his chest. “Aim for here.”“I can’t do that!”

“Go ahead, shoot.”

Crimson eyes met a blue gaze full of fear.

“Shoot.”

Two shots echoed through the room and Sebastian toppled, face-first, onto the ground. A pool of blood had already formed by the time Ciel had forced his legs to move, dropping the gun. He knelt to the side of Sebastian and shook his shoulders.“Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up! This isn’t funny! You can’t actually be… dead!”

There was no response and crimson eyes remained closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regarding grell's gender - this was written over .... uhhhh like 6? years ago before i knew lots about gender theory and, hell, before i figured out that i was genderqueer. eventually i'll rewrite how grell is written. i don't see grell really as trans per se? like everyone can have their own feelings. BUT i do see them as more of a Drag star and maybe just genderqueer. anyway. i just wanted to put that out there. nobody has said anything so far and thanks for that


	19. Demonic Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Why

Ciel tossed off his headphones and glasses. He managed to lift the demon up and slide underneath him, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" he screamed. Blood began to soak into his clothes but he ignored the sticky sensation. "Why? Why would you want to kill yourself? I felt in love with you and you saved me and now..." Tears ran down his cheeks, soaking through his eyepatch. "It doesn't make sense... my Sebastian. Why would you make me do this?"

He heard a loud sigh and flinched. Heels clicked on the floor and the crimson reaper approached the two of them.

"Dyed in red," mused Grell. "How lovely." He crouched besides Ciel and poked Sebastian's cheek. "Now, this isn't very nice to do, Sebby. It's quite mean to Ciel. Spit them out."

There was still no reaction from the demon.

"He's so dramatic, honey. I think it's a bad habit he picked up. Sebastian, seriously, quit."

"Grell, he's gone."

"Really? Do you think a demon could be killed by a few measly bullets? Really, you are stupid." Grell suddenly slapped Sebastian across the face, his head snapping to the side. Two bits of metal flew out of the demons mouth and skittered across the floor. Sebastian's body began to shake and Ciel soon realized that the demon was laughing hysterically.

"Ah-ah-ha-ha! Oh, your face! My love, you have no faith in me. Ah-"

Ciel slapped him.

"Why the fuck would you pretend to die? I do not want you to fuck with my mind no matter how funny you think it is! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He let go of Sebastian, looking on in dismay as the demon practically rolled on the ground, body still quaking with laughter. Ciel glanced at Grell to see that the Shinigami was grinning as well, showing shark-like teeth.

What the fuck was wrong with these two?

After some time, the insane laughter died off. Ciel noticed that Sebastian had picked up the gun and was rubbing his fingers over the metal with a thoughtful look. It seemed that his... episode had passed.

"Love, place your hand on this once more."

Ciel frowned but touched the pistol as he was told to. A nostalgic look crept into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"He thinks it's funny too... I'm not surprised. Grell, can you hear him? Can you hear the voice of my Ciel?"

What? Ciel was confused. What was Sebastian talking about?

Grell nodded. "Yes, I can hear the little brat as well. Part of his soul must be tied to the weapon and that's why it's reacting with Mr. Phantomhive the younger."

"My previous self?"

"Indeed. Now, love, I need to talk to Grell for a bit so please keep working on your aim."

"Fine," snapped Ciel. "Don't ever do that again."

"We'll see about that."

Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm and dragged the Reaper out into the hallway.

"What is it? Don't rough handle me unless you're asking for more." He tossed his hair. "Now, why do you look so terribly excited?"

"It was Ciel's original soul reacting and since we are both supernatural beings, we must be able to hear him. This means I have an opportunity."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"I can meld his memories and souls together."

"Didn't Claude try to do that?" Grell drawled the name of the other demon. "He failed, right?"

"I don't think you quite understand. Unlike Claude, I am older and more experienced."   
"Experienced? Have you melded souls together before?"

"No. However, I did quite a bit of research over the last hundred years. The Undertaker was quite helpful."

"I'm sure you could do it. Furthermore, I hardly think anyone will oppose you except," Grell nodded toward the door of the room they had just came through, "for your little CEO."

"Ah, of course." Sebastian's face curved into a grin. "I don't plan on telling him. Let's keep this a secret, yes?"

Grell shook his head. "Absolutely despicable."

"I am a demon, lest you forget. Now then, we should get going. I shall have to tame the young master's temper... I mean, take care of Ciel. Ah," he shook his head, "never mind."

The two re-entered the room. Sebastian began to replace his weapons back into his bag. Grell glanced into the corridor and was impressed to see that the bullet holes ranged around the center of the target towards the edge.

Ciel glowered at the two of them. It seemed that there was some sort of joke that he wasn't in on. It was tiresome but he allowed Grell to grab his shoulder once more to teleport the two of them.

Ciel was surprised when they arrived at his penthouse in the Funtom building.

"I thought you might want to be here."

"Ah, I suppose so." Ciel glanced around. Grell had vanished as soon as they had arrived. Sebastian smiled at him, in an pacifying attempt. There were two small holes in his chest and his clothes were bloodstained. "Shame. That was such a nice outfit."

Sebastian shrugged. "Clothes are expendable."

"Yeah, well, lives are not."

"I am truly sorry."

Ciel sighed as Sebastian's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"For some reason, it seems that I can't stay mad at you."

Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, it's getting late. Would you like to order in food?"

"I don't feel hungry."

"You must eat, love."

"No!" snapped Ciel. "I don't want to eat. I want to sleep because I'm tired and my body still hurts even though you've healed me. Stop pestering me." He flounced off in the direction of his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah..." sighed Sebastian, rubbing his temples. "My Ciel, your attitude is reminiscent of when I first began to serve you."

Sebastian 'slept' on the couch that night, borrowing more of the unfortunate leftovers from Claude. He made a mental note to ask the CEO about those two - if he seemed okay about discussing them.

That wedding dress and suit still bothered him. There was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Something odd about those articles of clothing that just didn't seem... right.

Something was just too familiar.

Ciel stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen, awoken by the scent of pancakes. Sebastian slid a glass of water across the counter.

"Good morning, love."

Ciel responded after taking a much-needed drink. "Good morning to you as well. It smells delicious in here."

"Thank you." He set a plate of pancakes before Ciel and watched as the boy ravenously dug into the breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually, for the first time in a while."

"I'm glad. Ciel, do you have some of your nail polish here?"

"You were going to do it yourself?" Ciel frowned. "I usually go to a salon."

"Of course. I'd rather that and I think you'd like to stay out of the public's eye for now. Besides, I bought some this morning."

"Well, if you can give me the full spa treatment, I won't complain."

"I'm sure I can do that much."

"Drinking already this early? Am I that much of a pain?"

Sebastian chuckled and set down the wine glass. "Wine is one of the few human pleasures I enjoy, but if it bothers you, I shall stop."

"No, it's fine. I was simply curious."

"Love, have you bathed yet? I can dye your hair first."

"No, I just got up." He poured more syrup over the remains of his pancakes, ignoring a condescending look from Sebastian.

"Well, then we'll do that first. Once you've finished here, please join me in your bathroom."

Sebastian exited the kitchen, leaving Ciel with his expensive syrups and fruits. He sighed. Ciel wasn't really mad at Sebastian anymore... it was too difficult to be angry when he gave that stupid half-smirk. And he was so handsome. He guessed that he should feel lucky to have such a wonderful person taking care of him.

Even if Sebastian was a demon.

Demon. Ciel pondered that. What exactly did that mean? Sebastian didn't really seem different than a human, excluding the odd powers of his cum and saliva.

Weren't demons supposed to be evil? Sebastian wasn't, as so far as he could tell.   
He finished his food, licking the last of the syrup off of the plate. Ciel set his dishes by the counter and headed to his bathroom.

Sebastian kneeled by the side of the tub with a glass bowl filled with a blue paste. He wore a vest and a dark undershirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hands were covered by a tight fitting pair of black plastic gloves.

Ciel plopped himself down unceremoniously into Sebastian's lap, draping his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around the demon's waist.

"My, how forward." Sebastian purred.

"Have you dyed hair before?"

"I haven't, but I did some research. I'm rather confident in my abilities. Now, what shade do you want it?"

"Navy." He dragged his fingertips down Sebastian's face. His skin was smooth and soft to the touch with the slight heat of a blush.

"Perfect. Stand up, please." Sebastian slid a towel over his legs before Ciel sat down once more. "Lean forward a bit.... Good. Now, relax."

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes as Sebastian began to brush the color through his hair with quick and even strokes. It didn't take too long before the demon pronounced that he was done.

"Now we let it sit for about fifteen minutes."

Ciel had continued to think about the question he had thought of during breakfast and now it slipped off his tongue. "Sebastian, what makes you a demon? I mean, no offense, but you seem rather human."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the question. "Interesting question, love. Physically, I am as human as you are, excluding my strength and stamina. Really, if I did not have this appearance, it'd be very apparent that I am not human." He smiled. "What makes you ask?"

"I'm not religious, but from what I know, demons are supposed to be evil. You aren't."

The statement was simple and matter-of-fact. Sebastian tried not to grin. This Ciel was quite innocent. Oh, if only he knew.

The black butler dancing in the crimson blood of his lord's enemies. That was how it had been... But now...

"Thank you, love. That's kind of you to say."

"Uh huh. What were you talking about with Grell yesterday?"

No, he couldn't tell Ciel about that either. Sebastian didn't want to reveal his devious plan as it would probably be met with a 'no'.

"We were just talking about the past. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Which wasn't quite true. It would, in fact, be very concerning to the young CEO. But he was a demon, as much a Ciel considered him an angel.

He was a fallen angel and a demon to the core. It amused him to no end to see how wrong Ciel's opinion was.

"Now then, I think your hair is done. I'll rinse it, so bend over."

Ciel smirked. "Bend over what?"

Sebastian laughed at his innuendo. "The tub. I'd like the temperature to be warm but I'm afraid it's going to be rather cold."

"It's okay." Ciel shifted his body over the edge of the tub and positioned his head under the faucet. "I've done this for a long time."

Sebastian leaned over Ciel, pressing his lower body into his back. He turned the water on cold and rubbed Ciel's hair vigorously.

"Ah, so rough!"

"That's the only way to do it." His kissed the back of Ciel's neck, biting gently at his vertebrae. The younger male shivered violently from both the cold and Sebastian's kisses. "Rough and hard. Would you like that, love?"

"I think so."

"Think? That's not very confident, my Ciel."

He shifted, uncomfortable. "I don't know yet. I'm not ready."

"Don't hold me back too long now, or I might not be able to restrain myself."

Ciel wondered if Sebastian was joking. He had a feeling that he wasn't... which was unnerving.

"Let's dry your hair now." Sebastian switched off the water and rubbed a towel over Ciel's head. "Stand up, love."

The CEO was pushed against the counter. Sebastian turned on the blow dryer, directing the hot air onto Ciel's hair.

"Ah-n!" He couldn't help but moan as Sebastian ground their hips together. "S-stop... Ah!"

"Why should I stop when you are obviously enjoying it?"

“Uh-n, because you need to focus, sweetheart."

Sebastian reluctantly peeled away from Ciel. "As you wish."

He turned off the device and observed Ciel's hair. It was a lovely shade of blue and he felt quite satisfied with his work.

"Absolutely lovely."

"Thank you very much."

"Now, I want to do your nails, but first you should soak in the bath." He gestured to the tub.

Ciel blinked, surprised. Again, Sebastian had used his demonic speed to fill the bathtub with scented water that had flower petals floating over the surface. Several candles burned on the opposing counter.

Skilled fingers unbuttoned his shirt, sliding down his pants. Ciel found himself nude, along with Sebastian in the hot water.

"You move so swiftly." He sank into the water with a sigh, resting his feet on Sebastian's legs.

"I suppose I do."

Ciel took Sebastian's hand and idly traced over the contract mark. He could feel it in his eye, a sort of distinct connection to the demon. It wasn't something that he picked up often but now it seemed like they were more connected than usual. Sebastian watched with interest as Ciel pressed their hands together. Sebastian was so much bigger than he was- his fingers were able to bend at the knuckle and fold over Ciel's own. He felt tiny.

Sebastian chuckled. "You are so tiny and delicate."

"Tiny?" asked Ciel, insulted. "I'm a good five inches. That's not bad."

"Ah, that's not what I am referring to." He pulled Ciel onto his lap, the water splashing gently. "But if you like..."

In contrast, Sebastian wasn't small. He could feel the demon pressing against his torso, eager. He wasn't really in the mood, as much as he wanted to be distracted.

"No, Sebastian." Ciel said firmly. "You really need to focus. You're prettying me up for the fashion show-reveal thing tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Sebastian's voice trailed off as his hands roved lower to cup Ciel's ass. "Mmm..." He squeezed, causing Ciel to gasp.

"Ah! Seriously... Sebastian..." He was pulled into a messy kiss and attempted a bite to Sebastian's tongue to tell the demon to stop. Ciel felt a twitch against his chest. The demon was aroused by that, rather than in pain like a normal human. "Stop!"

The command was followed by a burning sensation in his left eye and he was pushed off of Sebastian's lap. The demon clutched his hand, blood dripping from the contract and turning the water red. Sebastian licked the blood off carelessly, staring at Ciel with lidded eyes.

"My apologies. Let's get you ready, then."

Again, Sebastian moved in the blink of an eye and Ciel found himself back in the living room, fully clothed. Sebastian was back in his vest and undershirt and if Ciel had to describe his expression, a word such a 'sullen' would be accurate.

He knelt before Ciel, taking the younger man's foot in his hand. With careful, practiced strokes, Sebastian began to coat Ciel's nails with black paint.

At this point, Sebastian was beginning to feel quite fed up. He wished for nothing more than those days of pure pleasure composed of lying in bed. Idly enjoying each other's company without attempting to irritate the other.

Simply put, love.

But, ugh, Sebastian was so done with this Ciel’s attitude.

He wanted his young master back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grell: have you done this before  
> sebs: no but i did a google   
> ciel: have you done this before  
> sebs: no but i did a google


	20. Secrets

Today was a day of waiting, it seemed. There was nothing for him to do but sit to the sidelines and watch Ciel work his magic with the enthralled crowd. He had driven Ciel to the building where the show would take place. Ciel was still cross and didn't speak to Sebastian, except to tell him to sit with his security team.

And so here he sat, receiving odd looks from the reincarnated trio.

'What?' he desperately wanted to ask. Why was he getting these condescending looks from those three?

Bard approached Sebastian and it seemed like the other two had egged him on to do so. Almost as if they were nervous.

Interesting.

"I really hope that you are treating Ciel well. I haven't seen him this mad in a long time."  
Sebastian crossed his legs and stared at the former cook with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Why do you think I'm not treating him well?"

"He's never this emotional, no!" chimed in Rin.

"And why is that a bad thing, pray tell?"

"It's like he's torn, you know? And I think that the one doing the tearing is you, Sebastian. There's something about you that I can't put my finger on... Something dangerous." Finni added, with tears in her green eyes.

Sebastian chuckled at the statement. How right they were.

Bard retreated to his seat with a parting remark. "If you hurt him you'll have a lot of people to deal with who care about him deeply."

"Believe me or not, I know how to take care of Ciel. I have no intents on harming him. If he seems upset, it was because there was a misunderstanding that I am going to resolve. I think the three of you should be happy for him. After all, that's what you want, right? Mr Phantomhive shall only receive the best treatment from me." He glanced towards the stage curtains. "I shall do my best to spoil you, love."

The red velvet shifted and the navy-haired CEO appeared, dressed to the nines in a black waistcoat over a white collared shirt. His coat was black and cascaded over his thin frame in several layers of ruffles and lace. Pale skin showed where his boots, stockings, and shorts did not cover.

"I'll hold you to that, Sebastian. By the way, have you seen Grell?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, you should. And, I must say, for a man in a dress, he looks fantastic. Anyway..." His voice trailed off and the thought was never finished as Ciel rushed after a blonde who had just turned the corner.

"Wait up," he called, "I wasn't expecting you until later."

Ciel panted and felt the first twinges of asthma biting at his chest. He took a deep breath of the medicine from his inhaler.

The blonde woman smirked at him. "My, my. Mr Phantomhive showing one of his weaknesses."

"Shut it, Phipps. I didn't ask for sass. Now, then, may I have my orders?"

"Of course." She produced an envelope with a gothic scrawl on the front from her gigantic breasts. Ciel took the envelope from her with a look of distaste.

This was Charlene Phipps, a messenger, always dressed impeccably in grey. Her counterpart, Charlene (sometimes called Charlotte) Grey was not to be seen.

Ciel pondered the envelope before tucking into his jacket.

Interesting. It had been quite some time.

Charlene waved goodbye and he returned to Sebastian and the other three. Sebastian stared at him with a slight smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" snapped Ciel.

"Love, can I speak to you privately?" Ciel nodded and was promptly pulled down, through the hallway, into an empty dressing room at the very end. The door was locked and he was pushed into a love seat.

"So rough." Ciel tutted as Sebastian rummaged though his jacket to find the letter. He tossed it with a tap to land on a wooden side table.

"Care to explain this?"

"Can't." He tossed his hair. "That's extremely confidential."

"Oh?" Sebastian tapped his chin. "Then allow me to take a gander. Do you, perhaps have a side-job of sorts, removing criminals who are an eyesore to..." He paused. "Today, it would be the Queen still, or even the President."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You aren't supposed to know about this." He hissed. "This is absolutely secret."

"Yes, but I had the honor of serving the Queen's very own watchdog. It would only be sensible for you to carry on the family legacy. " Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I suppose since you already know about Earl Phantomhive, then it doesn't make this too much different."

Sebastian cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean, love?"

"I mean that you are so focused on this past version of me that you don't even look at the person before you." He waved a hand. "Hello? I am me. Don't wish for someone I'm not."

"Of course not."

Not. That disagreement echoed through his head, even as he leaned forward to kiss Ciel, straddling Ciel's legs, carefully distributing his weight. It didn't change his mind, a difference in actions.

He still wanted his young master back.

"Ah- can I see the envelope now?" Ciel was flushed as he stretched a hand out for the letter. Sebastian reluctantly removed himself from the CEOs lap to grab the white paper. He stood behind the chair and breathed on Ciel's neck as he read over his shoulder.

October 26, 2014

I'm sending you to Las Vegas where a string of odd and disturbing murders has happened. Leads say that it could come to a peak on All Hallows' eve. You will receive more information upon arrival. We have booked you and your boyfriend a room at the Cosmopolitan for the duration of your investigation. Please leave tomorrow.

It was unsigned.

Ciel grinned with excitement. "Looks like we're going on a vacation."

"Las Vegas... The city of sin. Fitting for a demon like myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel reached a hand up and ruffled a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"It's a city of sin, love. Aren't you listening? Places like that are extremely attractive to demons."

"Oh. Now, don't expect this to be a romantic vacation. I have my work to do, so please allow me to solve this case."

"I've double-tasked with the little Lord before. I'm sure I can do the same with you."

"How was that, back then, in that time period? A servant, right? in a relationship with the master. And both males, too."

"Ah, interesting of you to ask. It-" Sebastian paused and tried to think of the words. "Was difficult. We kept it secret, however, from most everyone until... until the end. Anyone who would have frowned upon our relationship, did not know."

"I know. Earl Phantomhive committed suicide."

Sebastian laughed, bending over the chair in absolute stitches. "Is that how it was recorded in history? How interesting. Yes, I made it appear as if he died by his own hand. That's not what really happened."

Sebastian refused to say anymore, regarding the Earl's death. That was irritating to the CEO but he let it be. Ciel kissed him again and again, blushing more and more with bit of contact with his saliva. Sebastian lifted Ciel off the chair and pressed the boy to the ground, pushing aside layers of cloth to get at bare skin and his neck.

"Ah-n!" Ciel writhed beneath him, fingers pulling at his clothes. "M-mmm, Sebastian!"

"What are you asking for, love?" Sebastian whispered. "Tell me, do you want it here? Right now, on this carpet?"

Ciel stopped and stared into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "Not here, sweetheart. But maybe..."

"Tomorrow?" Sebastian licked his lips.

"When we get established in Vegas and I finish my preliminary investigation, then maybe."

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Ah-" Sebastian closed his eyes, imagining how it would feel buried once more within his love. Wonderful.

"What are you thinking?" Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso.

"Ah, just about you. As always."

"Cheesy. Hey, someone's gonna come looking for me soon."

In response to his statement, there was a knock at the door.

"Ciel? Are you in here?"

The two lovers disentangled themselves and Ciel went to answer the door.

"Yeah? Back on-stage? Okay." He turned back into the room to see a flushed Sebastian lounging in the chair. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Sebastian nodded. The door clicked closed and he was left to the silence of his own thoughts.

Well, mostly his own. Earl Phantomhive would occasionally interject his own opinion.

I miss you, Sebastian.

These thoughts from the past. The little Lord was repeating things he had said and they were eerily relevant.

"Bassy!" Sebastian recognized his other nickname from the crimson reaper and dodged an enthusiastic hug.

"Hello, Grell." He eyed the Shinigami with a mix of distaste and interest. He looked wonderful, the demon had to admit, in a crimson ruffled, flowing dress. It was rather impressive.

"Don't I look simply marvelous?"

"I suppose so."

"Ciel said I can keep it. That boy does have a sweet side." He cocked his head. "Well, excuse me, Earl. He sure does talk a lot now."

"Indeed. I thought the source was Ciel at first, but his voice is attached to me it seems."

"My guess is that it has to do with your contract."

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Of course, that explains it. Insightful."

"I hear you're going on holiday."

"Nosy Shinigami."

"Well, the Elite Grim Reapers will be in Vegas as well. We've got a long list on the 31st."

"Interesting. We may meet up, then."

"Oh, I'm not going to interfere with you and Ciel-"

"Thank you."

"The two of you are cute and I don't want to ruin your trip."

"How kind."

"Besides, the Undertaker would kill me. He's enjoying watching this all play out."

Sebastian tutted. "I'm not surprised. He's always been supportive."

They chatted for a little while longer until Ciel returned to pull Sebastian away from Grell, telling him that it was time to go home. Ciel looked relaxed as Sebastian drove to his apartment, leaning against the window with half-closed eyes. Sebastian smiled at the young CEO.

So precious.

He parked the car and went over to the passenger side to unbuckle Ciel's seatbelt. He lifted him out of the seat. Ciel yawned, still half-asleep, and draped his arms around Sebastian's neck, leaning against his chest.

"Ah, my love..."

The apartment was silent. Sebastian carried Ciel into his bedroom and set the CEO on the bed. Ciel sleepily rubbed his eyes, tugging off his eyepatch, before gesturing for Sebastian to follow him under the covers. He felt content with Sebastian's arms around him.

Sebastian didn't force himself to sleep, as he felt uneasy. Sometime in the very early morning, he must have dozed off, and was awoken by a distinct scent. He sniffed and frowned. The demon sat up carefully and was startled by the flames licking at the wooden frame of the bed.

Ciel awoke, as well, tears running down his face, triggered by the smoke. "Ah!" He gasped at the sight of his mirror melting into a pool of metal. "Sebastian! What's happening?"

"It seems that our demonic enemies have started a fire."

"What?" Ciel was wide-awake now and clung to Sebastian, fearful of the flames licking at his bed and dresser. "My room!"

"Your house,” Sebastian confirmed. "I'll return you to the car and see what I can salvage. These flames will keep burning until it's all burned down. I cannot extinguish them, unfortunately. "

"But... why?" asked Ciel, as he was being returned to the car. "Why would they do this?"  
Sebastian shrugged and placed Ciel in the back seat. "Rest here until I return."

Ciel rested his head on the leather seat and stared up at the roof above his head. He felt rather sad. However, he knew that most of the things in the house were replaceable and that was okay. He had insurance too. The thought of Pluto and Snake struck him and he called his two housemates to inform them of what had happened.

Of course, they were dismayed, but accepted Ciel's offer - that they could stay at Funtom while he was gone and for as long as it took to rebuild or relocate.

This was really a disaster.

And there were odd, panicked thoughts rushing through his head. Fear of flames. Fear of everything burning, including himself. These thoughts were not his and they confused him and made his head ache.

Sebastian opened the door and lifted Ciel up, switching their positions. Ciel tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable Sebastian looked in the small space.

"What now, love?"

Ciel yawned and thought about this. He was so tired. "I guess take the stuff you salvaged to Funtom. Pluto and Snake will meet us there."

"What do they do?"

"Pluto's like a security guard or something. Snake, unsurprisingly, works at the zoo with reptiles. I think that's how he got his snakes but he's never clear about it."

Sebastian nodded. "I saved some hard drives and cages."

"Good. Now we just need to load everything into-" Ciel found that he had moved to the front seat and Sebastian had started the car.

"Already done, my Ciel."

He fell asleep again in the car, totally exhausted at this point. A fire truck passed by them, sirens screaming, presumably heading to Ciel's house.

Sebastian frowned. Claude was really becoming somewhat of a menace. That was a problem he would have to... well, annihilate, before it went too far. He glanced at Ciel. Would Ciel hate him for it? Alois was a victim, really, but he couldn't let one of them survive.

He sighed. It would all be resolved, in the way he desired. If Ciel didn't like it, well...

It wouldn't be something he could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mission Like Old Times


End file.
